Alma Dorada y Monstruos
by Roy4
Summary: Vive las vivencias de Tsukune caballero de Cáncer que de alguna forma esta internado en una academia que curiosamente solo pueden asistir monstruos ¿Podrá Tsukune lidiar con este tipo de situaciones? Y de que sera capaz Tsukune para buscarle el lado bueno a esta situación en especial de como divertirse con lo que se le plazca
1. Dia 1

**Notas del Autor: Este fic para ver cómo habría sido la historia de Un caballero en Youkai si fuera protagonizado por Tsukune siendo un caballero de Cáncer tomando como base uno de mis historias tituladas Amor Desde el Espacio**

**Aquí el link de Amor Desde el Espacio: s/10178171/1/Amor-Desde-el-Espacio**

**Visiten el fic si quieren entender un poco, aunque tampoco es para tanto**

**Saint Seiya y Rosario + Vampire pertenece a sus respectivos dueños**

**Datos especiales**

**Este fic está escrito en formato script o formato tradicional para quienes no lo entendieron, si no les gusta este estilo de narración se pueden irse al coño de su madre o de manera amable les invito a quien tenga las bolas para hacer su propia versión de este fic**

**Otro detalle a nombrar es que si notan una N mayúscula al inicio de una línea de diálogo es para abreviar el término narración o narrador con el fin de narrar la historia de manera aparte y así diferenciar cuando los personajes dialogan e cuando se narra un acontecimiento o escena que se presente, espero que entiendan a la perfección este detalle **

**Otro detalle y de seguro que muchos me preguntaran y reclamaran es con respecto a los honoríficos japoneses o términos como Kun, Sama, Niichan, Aniki, Chan, Sempai entre otros, del porque no los pongo es por algo muy simple se me hacen innecesarios y fuera de lugar dado a que principalmente visualizo los fic que escribo que los personajes hablen en perfecto español o dicho de otra forma como si vieras un anime en español latino en televisión, opto por este método por ser más fácil y me ayuda a identificar mejor los diálogos e narración **

**Por el manga Spin-off Shainta Sho en donde pone a chicas a luchar al servicio de Atenea sin mascaras de nombre Shaintas aquí como se utilizara el termino caballero para quienes nos criamos bajo el nombre de Caballeros del Zodiaco el término Shainta será traducido como doncella para determinar si es una mujer que lucha por Atenea, a opinión personal se hace más presentable que llamar ´´Mujer caballero`` o ´´Caballera`` como ocurre en la serie original **

**Y ultima aclaratoria, este fic está vinculado a Amor Desde el Espacio pero no es totalmente canónico a este por lo que sugiero que vean este fic como una realidad alternativa dado a que se tomaran muchas libertades creativas con relación al canon de Rosario + Vampire **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos con la historia **

**Día 1: Tsukune de Cáncer**

En un típico autobús escolar amarillo en donde se encuentra un chico de uniforme verde recostado en su asiento mientras que de lado de él se encuentra un curioso manto blanco que esconde una caja dorada que tiene el grabado de un cangrejo, esa caja no es más que la mismísima Caja de Pandora de Cáncer y el nombre del chico no es otro que Tsukune Aono el nuevo caballero dorado de la constelación de Cáncer. El Joven Tsukune mira a la ventana con una sonrisa de confianza

¨ _Hoy es el día ¿Me pregunto cómo será esa academia de nombre Youkai?_ Pensó el joven caballero de Cáncer mientras ve por la ventana

¿Cómo es que este chico es el nuevo caballero de Cáncer? ¿Y porque ira a estudiar en una academia en vez de hacer sus labores como caballero dorado?

Todo tiene una explicación razonable

Han pasado 5 meses después de la gran guerra santa contra el dios Hades en la que la actual reencarnación de Atenea Saori Kido junto a los legendarios caballeros de bronce obtuvieron la gran victoria en donde el mundo podría gozar de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad. Después de que Seiya y los demás caballeros salieron del hospital y ayudaron en la reconstrucción del santuario y a la vez modernizándolo a los nuevos tiempos en pleno siglo XXI después de finalizar la reconstrucción del santuario Seiya y los demás caballeros decidieron tomar sus propios caminos para vivir vidas pacíficas y como chicos normales

Saori decide tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar muy en serio su rol como diosa protectora de la tierra y como primera labor llamar a la nueva generación de caballeros y doncellas seleccionadas para ser los nuevos representantes de las 12 principales signos del Zodiaco

Entre esos nuevos representantes se encuentra Tsukune Aono que ha sido para ser el nuevo portador de la armadura de Cáncer y ser un firme protector de la tierra y promover el bien y la justicia

¿Pero cómo es que va a internarse a una academia en vez de hacer sus deberes como caballero?

Resulta que Tsukune junto a otros caballeros y doncellas de oro entre ellos de nacionalidad japonesa decidieron por los momentos vivir como una persona normal tales es el caso de Rito Yuki de Aries, Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis, Hao Asakura de Virgo, Ichika Orimura de Capricornio y Tsunayoshi Sawada de Acuario, pero eso es otra historia

¨ _Hey señor chófer, por curiosidad ¿Cómo es esa Academia Youkai?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras veía al señor chofer

El chófer que conduce el autobús se puede definir como una persona de aspecto extraño como un poco terrorífico dado que la sombra que le hace su gorra más sus ojos que brillan de alguna forma

_¨ La Academia Youkai. Para que lo sepas joven, la Academia Youkai es un lugar muy aterrador_ ¨ Dijo el señor chofer mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto perturbadora

¨ _¿Aterrador? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Cómo ver todas las películas de Micheal Bay? ¿O ver todas las películas de Crepúsculo 4 veces? ¿O que obliguen a uno escuchar reggaetón y toda la música de Justin Bieber e One Direction durante 10 horas seguidas?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con mucha curiosidad ante la respuesta del chofer

¨ En lo primero ya que los otros 2 ejemplos ya son una exageración ya que sobrepasan al mismo infierno, ni si quiera el peor de los demonios llegaría a eso ¨ Dijo el chofer con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

¨ _¿Entonces es aterrador a mediana escala_? ¨

¨ _¿Algo así joven?_ ¨ Dijo el chofer con duda

¨ _Por mi está bien, esperó que ésa Academia Youkai sea un lugar interesante_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras hace una sonrisa alegre e inocente

* * *

Mientras el autobús sigue su curso va a un túnel subterráneo y de repente Tsukune comienza a presentir algo extrañó debido a su naturaleza como caballero al sentir energías como el cosmos

¨ _¿Que es esta extraña sensación? ¿Es como si fuera a otra realidad? O algo por el_ _estilo_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune al sentir una extraña anomalía ¿Cómo si el ambiente se llenara de una energía desconocida?

El autobús traspasa el túnel que al pasarlo llegan a una orilla en donde se ve un mar rojo, luego el autobús se para en un árbol muerto y esta una especie de espantapájaros con una calabaza como cabeza

¨ _Aquí ya te puedes bajar_ ¨ Dijo el chofer mientras oprime el botón para abrir la compuerta del autobús

¨ _Valla que rápido_ ¨ Dijo mientras carga la caja de Pandora de Cáncer cubierta con un manto blanco y sus útiles escolares ¨Ya me bajó ¨Dijo Tsukune al bajar del autobús, pero nota que solo hay árboles y algunas rocas mas no la Academia Youkai e comienza a responder lo siguiente ¨ _Un momento ¿En dónde está la Academia Youkai_? ¨ Dijo Tsukune en donde le aparece un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza en señal de duda

¨ _Si sigues de frente podrás llegar a la academia a tiempo_ ¨ Dijo el chofer mientras señalaba con su dedo incide hacia el norte en donde supuestamente es la dirección de la Academia Youkai

¨ _¿Y acaso no me puedes llevar hasta la academia? _¨ Dijo Tsukune viendo de forma acusadora al chofer

¨ _Lo siento, son órdenes de la directiva de la Academia Youkai. Que tengas un buen día en la Academia Youkai joven_ ¨ Dijo el chofer mientras pulsa el botón de cerrar la compuerta del autobús y arranca para irse en dirección al túnel de donde pasaron

Tsukune ve como el autobús se aleja con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia y contesta lo siguiente ¨_Pero que mierda de chófer, de seguro ésa Academia Youkai debe ser de bajo presupuesto para que hagan este tipo de pendejadas. Ni modo tendré que ir en donde me señaló ese cabron chófer_ ¨ Dijo en voz alta de forma bastante vulgar. Después de ver como el autobús se va comienza a camina bajó la dirección que le indico el chófer, mientras camina nota curiosos decorados como calabazas y lápidas e piensa en lo siguiente ¨ _No me imaginaba que aquí les encantan el Halloween. Solo esperó que no anden con musicales y canciones gay de Halloween tipo Disney_ ¨ Pensó mientras veía los decorados

A lo lejos se escucha unos pataleos de bicicleta aproximándose cosa que no pasa por desapercibido por Tsukune que escucha atentamente los pataleos¨ _Parece que se acerca alguien en bicicleta y va a la dirección a la que voy ¨ _Pensó al notar que viene alguien usando una bicicleta. Da como 3 pasos en dirección a su derecha para evitar chocar contra quién conduce en bicicleta y esta llega al lugar a dónde está Tsukune y pasa sobre él.

La quién conduce la bicicleta resulta una chica de piel pálida y un largo cabello plateado hasta la cintura, tiene ojos de color rubí intenso y viste un uniforme igual al de Tsukune solo con la diferencia que lleva una mini falda que de rayas y va en dirección a la Academia Youkai e Tsukune mira a la chica que va en bicicleta y pensó en lo siguiente ¨_Parece que ella va también a esa Academia Youkai, aunque parece que ella estaba consciente del pésimo servicio de transporte y por eso va en bicicleta. Al menos fue inteligente por hacer eso_ ¨ Pensó al ver a la misteriosa chica en bicicleta

Al poco tiempo Tsukune logra llegar a la Academia Youkai y la impresión de Tsukune ante el aspecto lúgubre y poco acogedor es la siguiente¨ _Impresionante, este lugar parece el lugar que siempre soñé ¿Cómo si fuera el Disneylandia que siempre quise? ¿Tal vez me pueda divertir mucho en esta academia? ¿Me preguntó si entre los profesores se encuentran Mickey Mouse, El Pato Donald y Goofy?_¨ Pensó impresionado y con mucha curiosidad ante el aspecto de la Academia Youkai e no duda en lo absoluto en adentrarse. Mientras se adentraba y veía la cantidad de estudiantes, ve a una de las profesoras y habla con ella para saber en dónde se encuentra los dormitorios. La profesora de nombre Nekonome Shizuka le dice lo siguiente ¨_ Para que lo sepas dentro de una hora será inicio a la inauguración para estudiantes de primer año y de allí se le asignara el dormitorio en dónde pasará el resto del año como también el salón de clases que irá. Le recomiendo que no falte _¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras le señalaba a Tsukune un cartel que decía ¨ _Para todos los estudiantes recién ingresados por favor ir a la inauguración de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Hora 9: 00 AM_ ¨

¨ _Muchas gracias profesora Nekonome por la información. No se preocupe le prometo que no faltare_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras daba una expresión de alegría e inocencia

¨ _Le deseó mucha suerte en su desempeño como estudiante Tsukune Aono_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome viendo a Tsukune con mucha esperanza de que sea un buen estudiante

¨ _No se preocupe profesora, siempre he sido un buen estudiante que saca 100 en todo_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras hacía pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación

¨ _No puedo creer que existan estudiantes con amor hacia los estudios. Me hace muy feliz como profesora_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras se limpiaba una lagrima conmovida ante las palabras de Tsukune

¨ _Muchas gracias profesora Nekonome_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune manteniendo su postura de chico bueno y alegre, pero mentalmente dice lo siguiente ¨_Que buen actor soy, es verdad lo que dijo mi maestro Kempachi de siempre dar una sonrisa ante las mujeres bonitas_ ¨ Pensó al recordar las palabras de su maestro Zaraki Kempachi caballero de Orión

* * *

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio la profesora Nekonome, Tsukune va a lo que es el patio de la academia donde ve que hay montones de sillas, la mayoría ya están ocupadas por que va a los asientos de última fila, poco tiempo después en lo que es un escenario aparecen todos los profesores de la academia que entre todos se presentan sus nombres y materia que se especializan, después de que la profesora Nekonome se presentara comienza a dar la siguiente noticia ¨ _Bien estudiantes es hora que conozcan al director de la Academia Youkai. Con ustedes el director Mikogami Tenpei_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras hablaba por micrófono y se aleja del micrófono para darle paso a un extraño sujeto que por su vestimenta parece ser una especie de sacerdote, pero hay algo extraño en este sujeto y era en su mirada que al igual que con el chofer, este tenía una mirada algo aterradora que misteriosamente sus ojos brillan a través de la sombra de su túnica. Entre los estudiantes sentados Tsukune reconoce al extraño sacerdote

¨ _¡Un momento! Ese es el sacerdote que vi anoche y que dejo el sobre para estudiar en esta supuesta academia. Todo esto se está volviendo más extraño todavía_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune un tanto impresionado al ver al director de la Academia Youkai. A lado de Tsukune uno de los estudiantes que están sentados mira el manto que cubre la caja de pandora de Cáncer y le contesta a Tsukune lo siguiente ¨ _¿Oye? ¿Qué traes ahí?_ ¨ Dijo el estudiante con mucha curiosidad a lo que Tsukune le contesta ¨ _Y a ti que te importa, ni que tuviera interés en decírtelo_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono grosero e amenazante como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, a lo que chico decide mirar para otro lado un poco asustado mientras que otro chico de lado de Tsukune mira el manto y este le contesta ¨ ¿Y tú que mierda está mirando? Si te atreves a robarme te advierto que tu miserable vida ya habrá valido madre para mi ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono amenazador a lo que el otro chico hace lo mismo de mirar para otro lado y mentalmente dice ¨ _Pero que tipo tan temperamental_ ¨ Pensó ante sobre la actitud agresiva de Tsukune

Mientras tanto el director de la academia comienza a dar sus palabras ¨ _Muy buenas mis queridos estudiantes de esta respetada y honrada academia, tengo mucha fe que todos ustedes darán lo mejor de sí en las materias que damos aquí, les deseo la mejor de las suerte a todos ustedes y espero que puedan convivir bien entre ustedes queridos alumnos. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ustedes, fue un placer_ ¨ Dijo el director Mikogami mientras hablaba por micrófono en frente de toda la Academia Youkai

Tsukune vio con severo aburrimiento el discurso del director Mikogami y mentalmente dice ¨_Típico y genérico discurso de escuela, todo apunta que esta academia va a ser muy aburrida como la mierda. Gracias a Atenea que existe la tele transportación o si no, sí que estaría muerto de aburrimiento_¨ Pensó con severo fastidio tras haber escuchado el discurso del director de la Academia Youkai

* * *

Después de la inauguración a Tsukune junto a demás estudiantes recibieron sus llaves de dormitorio donde cada uno tiene un numero escrito a Tsukune le toco el dormitorio número 777 y el salón donde cursara será el 1-A cuya profesora guía es Nekonome. Ahora mismo Tsukune está en los dormitorios en busca del suyo e entre los números de los dormitorios ¨ _775…776…777 es esta_ ¨ Dijo mientras leía en voz alta los números de los dormitorios y logra encontrar el que se va a hospedar por el resto del año. Abre la puerta del dormitorio y ve una habitación pequeña y simple con armario, una típica cama japonesa o futon mejor dicho, una mesa de noche con espejo y un calendario con la foto de una mujer en bikini, una habitación sencilla a decir verdad

¨ _Hmm bastante sencilla, muy digna de una academia de muy bajo presupuesto, lo que falte que solo haya un solo baño por piso. Al menos este dormitorio me servirá de base de operaciones en caso de que me aburra_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al ver cómo es su dormitorio, comienza a guarda sus cosas empezando con el manto que cubre la Caja de Cáncer que lo guarda en el armario ¨ _Espero poder usarte para una ocasión especial amigo mío _¨ Dijo Tsukune al hablarle a la Caja de Cáncer y comienza a ponerse pensativa¨ _Estaría de puta madre si algún acontecimiento a escala Tercera Guerra Mundial ocurriese ahora mismo o que haya un villano genérico que quiera tomar esta academia en un ridículo plan de conquistar al mundo y venga yo a joderle sus planes o mi favorito que venga un pobre incauto a querer que le dé pelea y le enseñe algo mucho peor que el mismo infierno. Entre todas esta es la más probable_ ¨ Dijo mientras fantasea con lo que acaba de decir imaginándose escenarios llenos de explosiones y muerte por doquier dando una sonrisa psicópata ¨ Y cuando eso llegue me reiré en su puta cara así. _HAHAHAHAHAHA_ ¨ Dijo mientras hacía un dramatismo de como humillaría a cualquier villano o criminal que se enfrente y riéndose como todo un loco homicida ¨ O cualquier cosa que pueda ser divertido ¨ Dijo al pensar en todo tipo de cosas que se le puede ocurrir como hacer una pista de patinaje, o hacer explotar cualquier cosa que se le antoje

Después de acomodar sus cosas e cargar con lo que usara en las clases se prepara para ir al salón de clases en donde estudiara

En el salón 1-A la profesora Nekonome está dando su presentación a los estudiantes ¨Buenos días alumnos hoy sean bienvenidos a la Academia Youkai, como algunos de ustedes sabrán en esta academia solo pueden asistir monstruos, el mundo actualmente lo dominan los humanos y para nosotros los monstruos podamos sobrevivir necesitaremos aprender a convivir con los humanos y por lo tanto las reglas son ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome en forma autoritaria de como son las cosas en la Academia Youkai y comienza a señalar en la pizarra una serie de reglas las cuales son ¨ Regla número 1. Todos los monstruos deben permanecer en su forma humana excepto en ocasiones especiales. Regla número 2. Deben ocultar su verdadera identidad hacia los demás alumnos para evitar problemas ¿Han comprendido? Por favor sigan las reglas ¨ Dijo mientras señalaba de forma detallada las 2 reglas principales de la Academia Youkai

Ante la noticia las reacciones de muchos estudiantes algunos reaccionaron con mucha normalidad otros con aburrimiento y en el caso de Tsukune fue lo siguiente ¨ _¿Academia de monstruos de verdad existe tal cosa? Pero si mal lo recuerdo en el certificado decía algo relacionado con que esta academia es de monstruos _¨ Pensó con suma incredulidad al percatarse de que está literalmente en una academia de solo monstruos, pero se pone en posición pensativa al recordar el certificado de la academia

**Flashback**

Se ve a Tsukune leyendo el sobre de la Academia Youkai que dice lo siguiente ¨_ Felicitaciones usted ha sido ingresado a estudiar en la Academia Youkai, una academia de monstruos para monstruos en donde se garantiza una gran educación de alto nivel en muchos aspectos _¨ Lee Tsukune la nota del certificado y comienza a adoptar pose pensativa ¨ _Hm academia que ofrece educación de alto nivel y lo mejor es gratis. Aunque ¿Qué será eso de academia de monstruos y solo para monstruos?_ Pensó al leer el detalle de academia solo para monstruos .Comienza a imaginar monstruos salidos de una película de Godzilla y de los Power Rangers

**Fin del Flashback**

Volviendo con nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer que está reflexionando de que la Academia Youkai sea un lugar solo para monstruos ¨ _¿Con que eso se refería el sobre con de los monstruos? Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería ese chofer de que es un lugar aterrador, bastante interesante que exista un lugar así _¨ Pensó Tsukune mientras reflexiona sobre las circunstancias en las que está. Comienza a usar sus habilidades psíquicas de caballero para detectar el aura de todos los estudiante del salón y tras hacer eso llega a la conclusión ¨ _Es verdad que son monstruos, su aura no humana es la prueba de ello, pero noto que hay algunos que tienen más poder que otros monstruos cómo la chica de cabello azul que está detrás mío. Aunque de igual forma, todos estos monstruos no son nada más que unos simples debiluchos al lado del poder de un caballero de bronce por lo que me tomaría menos de un segundo para exterminar a todos éstos monstruos. Pero en vista que el objetivo de esta academia es hacer que los monstruos puedan convivir en paz con los humano, no creo que sea conveniente estar matando monstruos porqué sí _¨ Pensó entre serio y arrogancia sobre la situación en la que esta

Entre los alumnos, uno de aspecto de matón da su opinión del objetivo de la academia ¨_Que reglas tan aburridas _¨ Dijo el estudiante de aspecto de matón a lo que la profesora Nekonome revisa su lista de estudiantes ¨ _Tu... ¿Eres Saizo Komiya?_ ¨ Dijo al ver el nombre del estudiante

¨ _¿Y podríamos romperlas si encontramos a un humano?_ ¨ Dijo el chico de nombre Saizo Komiya mientras se relame los labios como si quisiera comer algo ¨ _Yo haría eso, no profesora_ ¨ Dijo Saizo en forma de justificar su propuesta

¨ _Bien, pero sería imposible porque cada alumno y maestro en esta academia es un monstruo, también está el hecho que en esta academia está protegida por un sello mágico si un humano lograra atravesarlo podría morir inmediatamente_¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome en tono alegre aun diciendo algo que helaría la sangre a más de uno

¨ _¿Un sello mágico? Ahora entiendo del porque sentí una energía extraña cuando el autobús traspasó el túnel. Pero debe de ser tan débil ese sello para que no me afecte en lo absoluto_¨ Pensó Tsukune ante lo del sello mágico

¨ _En serio que aburrido y yo que quería matar a algún humano_ ¨ Dijo Saizo dando una expresión de suma decepción al no poder matar a un humano

¨_Puede que este tipo con cara de matón sea mi primer juguete del día, espero que ofrezca mucha diversión_¨ Pensó Tsukune con algo de diversión en su mirada al ver de forma discreta a Saizo

Saizo comienza a olfatear un olor que le llama mucho la atención ¨ _Creo oler a un humano cerca_ ¨ Dijo Saizo mientras ve a Tsukune

¨_Hay la puta madre me descubrieron_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune muy impresionado al notar que fue descubierto en tan poco tiempo

Todo parecía perdido para Tsukune o para toda la Academia Youkai al intentar poner a prueba el gran y poderoso poder del joven caballero de Cáncer, hasta que por suerte o fruto de la casualidad alguien toca la puerta del salón de clases llamando la atención de la profesora Nekonome ¨ _Disculpa, perdón por llegar tarde ¿Puedo pasar?_ ¨ Dijo una voz fémina detrás de la puerta del salón mientras tocaba la puerta

¨ _Pasa, la clase todavía aún no ha empezado_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekomone avisando a la chica que pueda pasar al salón

La puerta se abre y entra la misma chica que Tsukune vio en bicicleta camino hacia la academia, la chica de largo cabello plateado se pone en frente de la profesora Nekonome ¨ Perdón por llegar tarde profesora Nekonome, tuve problemas para encontrar el salón ¨ Dijo la chica de cabello plateado avisándole a la profesora Nekonome del porque llego tarde a lo que esta le contesta ¨ Esta bien ¿Y tú eres? ¨ Dijo en forma interrogativa ante la identidad de la estudiante y esta se pone en frente del salón dando su presentación a la clase para presentarse ¨ _Me llamo Moka Akashiya un placer_ ¨ Dijo la chica de cabello plateado cuyo nombre se da a entender que es Moka Akashiya y hace una reverencia asiática de saludo ante todos los estudiantes

Moka de forma casi instantánea comienza a ser la que llama mucho la atención del salón más que nada ante los estudiantes varones y no era para menos dado que ella tiene una irrefutable belleza que la hacía irresistible, las reacciones de varios chicos eran las siguientes _¨¿¡No es lindísima!?_ ¨ Dijo uno de los estudiantes mientras le susurra al chico que esta de lado de él y este contesta ¨ _Yo creo que siento amor por ella _¨ Dijo el estudiante a lo que otro estudiante contesta ¨ _Verga sí que esta buena _¨ Dijo uno de los tantos estudiantes de forma muy vulgar y de pésimo gusto

¨ _Hay que admitirlo es hermosa, pero en comparación con Naruko, Hao, Erza, Evangeline y más que nada con Rías no es gran cosa, le daría un 8,5 y eso ya sería muy piadoso de mi parte. Pero eso no quita que este llamando mucho la atención por lo que según mis predicciones lo más probable que se vuelva la chica popular del salón o de la academia si es posible_¨ Pensó Tsukune con indiferencia ante la chica de nombre Moka

Moka toma asiento y convenientemente el único pupitre vacío está justo detrás de nuestro querido y protagónico caballero de Cáncer ¿Sera suerte? ¿O fruto de una de las tantas casualidades? ¿O será por causa de situaciones dadas por el todopoderoso Cliché? ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

Después de la aburrida clase que ni a dios le interesa vemos que Tsukune está paseando por los alrededores de la academia para investigar más a fondo, o simplemente para ver con que puede divertirse

¨ _Para ser una academia exclusivamente de monstruos lo veo muy normal, a decir verdad no se diferencia a una academia normal a decir verdad_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune mientras hacia su recorrido bebiendo su jugo de naranja ¨ Hasta están los grupos como nerds, emos, deportistas, los superficiales, los abusones y los populares, nada fuera de lo común, aunque claro con la diferencia de que todos son monstruos que se hacen pasar por humanos ¨ Pensó mientras veía a diversos grupos de estudiantes de casa clase social

Mientras Tsukune sigue caminando comienza a pararse al ver a una de sus compañeras de clases o mejor dicho a Moka Akashiya siendo seguida por un grupo de chicos que la miran con corazones en los ojos en donde cada uno se acerca a Moka pidiendo cosas como tener una cita o ser su novio, entre muchas cosas

¨ _¿Quieres que sea tu novio?_ ¨ Dijo un estudiante cualquiera que intenta seducir de mala manera a Moka ¨ _¿Podrías tener una cita conmigo?_ ¨ Dijo otro estudiante en un pésimo intento de conquista ¨ _Hey preciosa ¿Quieres estar con un galán como yo?_ ¨ Dijo otro estudiante enseñando músculos de forma exagerada ¨ _¿Sabes algo? Desde que te vi no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_ ¨ Dijo otro estudiante en un ridículo tono romántico mientras carga una rosa en su mano

Entre tanto chico pretendiente Moka intenta ignorarlos con la mayor paciencia posible, mientras que a lo lejos Tsukune se reía de la situación en la que estaba Moka

¨ _¡HAHAHAHAHA! Pobre, no me imaginaba que se volviese tan popular a tan corto tiempo. Lástima que la popularidad sea un arma de doble filo y ahora mismo este sufriendo la parte oscura ¡HAHAHAHAHA! _¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se reía de la forma más descarada y burlona que uno puede presenciar

Volviendo con Moka siendo acosada por sus seguidores

¨ _Maldición pero que molestos, ojala me dejaran en paz de una vez antes que los mate_¨ Pensó Moka bastante molesta mientras aguanta con el límite de su paciencia a los chicos que lo rodean

Mientras Moka camina comienza a escuchar algo que le llama la atención, eran unas risas que se escuchaban a lo lejos, voltea la mirada y nota a Tsukune que parecía estar riéndose de ella de una forma totalmente burlona y no fue la única que lo noto, también los chicos que la seguían escucharon la risa e voltearon a ver a Tsukune riéndose de forma descarada

¨ _¿Y ese de que se está riéndose?_ ¨ Pregunto uno de los estudiantes que acosan a Moka

¨ _¿Que le resulta tan gracioso? _¨ Pregunto otro de los estudiantes viendo como Tsukune se ríe

¨ _No lo ven, se nota que se está riéndose de nuestra amada Moka _¨ Dijo uno de los estudiante al tomar las risas de Tsukune como una burla hacia Moka

¨ _¡De verdad! Entonces hay que darle una lección a ese estúpido_ ¨ Dijo uno de los estudiantes viendo con mucho enojo a Tsukune

El grupo entero de chicos van a donde esta Tsukune con miradas de molestia y ceños fruncidos

¨ _¡Oye tú! ¿Crees que está bien que te estés riendo de nuestra amada Moka? _¨ Dijo uno de los estudiantes con mucha molestia

¨ _Si no me estaba riendo de ella en lo absoluto_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados manteniendo su papel de chico bueno

¨ _¿Entonces de que te estabas riendo? _¨ Comento uno de los estudiantes mirando a Tsukune con el ceño fruncido

¨ _De todos ustedes, montón de pobres estúpidos_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras señalaba a los estudiantes con el dedo de forma infantil

¨ _¿¡Que dices miserable!?_ ¨ Exclamo bastante enojado uno de los estudiantes

¨ _Digo que es gracioso que gente como ustedes anden desesperados por conseguir la aprobación de una chica que les dirá no sin dudarlo_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune manteniendo los ojos entre cerrados

¨ _Acaso te crees mejor que nosotros_ ¨ Dijo uno de los estudiantes señalando a Tsukune de forma acusadora

¨ _Si y bastante a comparación de ustedes montón de cucarachas_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras asentía

¨ _¿Quieres que te golpeemos maldito?_ ¨ Dijo uno de los estudiantes en tono amenazante mientras agarra la camisa de Tsukune y con la otra mano la empuña apuntando hacia el en pos de querer golpearlo

¨ _Ustedes no quieren golpearme, ni se atreverán a hacerlo si saben lo que les pasaran_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono sarcástico

¨ _¿Quieres ponernos a prueba? Eh imbécil_ ¨ Dijo el mismo estudiante que está sujetando la camisa de Tsukune

¨ _Les advierto si intentan golpearme, todos ustedes…_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras abre los ojos de golpe en donde da una mirada aterradora, los ojos son de pupila roja y en la boca se muestran colmillos de bestia dándole un toque muy intimidante y sumamente aterrador ¨ _¡Morirán!_ ¨ Dijo con voz sumamente amenazante que dejaría paralizado del miedo a cualquiera

Ante esa expresión más la amenaza de muerte, todos los chicos salieron corriendo totalmente muertos del miedo, a lo lejos Moka se impresiono de lo que hiso Tsukune

¨ _Increíble ¿Me pregunto cómo hiso para deshacerse de todas esas molestia?_ ¨ Pensó impresionada ante lo que hiso Tsukune

Tsukune vuelve a su particular sonrisa alegre e camina hacia otro lado hasta que alguien lo llama por detrás

¨ _¡Hey tú! Te hablo a ti_ ¨ Dijo Moka en tono autoritario

¨ _Si señorita_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se da la vuelta para mirar de frente a Moka

¨ _Te doy las gracias por haber espantado a esos chicos molestos que no paraban de insinuarme con eso de ser su novia _¨ Dijo Moka en tono firme

¨ _De nada señorita_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono respetuoso

¨ _De casualidad ¿Por qué te estabas riéndote? ¿Cuál era el chiste?_ ¨ Dijo Moka con mucha curiosidad

¨ _Nada en particular, simplemente me estaba riéndome de esos pobres incautos que te estaba siguiendo con la esperanza de que les dijeras no y luego se echasen a llorar como imbéciles, además estaba aburrido_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Qué respuesta más extraña, aunque pensaba en gritarles no para que no molesten_ ¨ Pensó Moka ¨ _Sabes creo haberte visto en mi clase ¿Cómo te llamas?_ ¨ Dijo en tono casual

¨ _Me llamo Tsukune Aono. Usted señorita no necesita decirme su nombre, ya sé que se llama Moka Akashiya, lo sé porque estuve en el momento en que se presentó ante el salón_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono de cortesía

¨ _Dejarías de usar el término señorita, no es necesario ser tan formal_ ¨ Dijo Moka con fastidio

¨ _Esta bien Moka_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Una cosa ¿Cómo hiciste para espantar a esos chicos? Tengo mucha curiosidad _ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _Digamos que les enseñe algo muy horrible que espantaría a un demonio hehe_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune entre risas

¨ _¿Y podrías enseñármelo? Quisiera usarlo para espantar a cualquier ser molesto que me ande fastidiando_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _Disculpa pero solo lo uso cuando sea necesario, además si lo uso muy seguido pierde su efecto por lo que es solo lo uso en emergencias_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras pone su mano detrás de la cabeza

¨ _Hm… Entiendo, tiene algo de lógica_ ¨ Dijo Moka poniéndose en posición pensativa

¨ _Sin más me despido_ ¨Dijo Tsukune mientras comienza a darse la vuelta y a caminar

¨ _¿A dónde piensas ir?_ ¨ Pregunto Moka

¨ _A terminar mi recorrido, estoy haciendo una inspección de toda la academia para hacer un mapa mental y no perderme, también ver si puedo encontrar algo que pueda ser interesante_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras sonríe de forma alegre

Al final Tsukune se va dejando a Moka sola pero ella ve a Tsukune con mucha curiosidad mientras se aleja

¨_Qué chico más extraño, al menos no es como esas molestias de hace rato_¨ Pensó Moka al analizar a Tsukune

Detrás de Moka aparece el estudiante de nombre Saizo que este le toca el hombro a Moka

¨ _Hey preciosa ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?_ ¨ Dijo Saizo

¨_Piérdete, ya me estoy hartando que vengan gente molesta como tú a pedirme que sea su_ _novia _¨ Dijo Moka con severa molestia

¨ _Hmph no me compares con esos perdedores, yo soy alguien que si vale la pena_ ¨ Dijo Saizo en tono arrogante

¨_Parece que este no me dejara en paz, tendré que hacer algo para sacármelo de encima_¨ Pensó Moka al ver la actitud de Saizo ¨_Me importa un carajo, además he conocido a un chico mucho más interesante de lo que tú te podrías imaginar_ ¨ Dijo mientras mira para otro lado

¨ _¿Y quién es ese chico que crees que es mejor que yo? _¨ Dijo Saizo con mucha molestia

¨ _Se llama Tsukune Aono y diré que es capaz de espantar a un demonio si se lo propone_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _¿Tsukune Aono? ¿Y en donde esta ese chico?_ ¨ Pregunto Saizo

¨ _Esta por haya_ ¨ Dijo Moka mientras señala con el dedo la dirección a donde se fue Tsukune

¨ _Veré como es ese Tsukune y así te demostrare lo genial que soy preciosa_ ¨ Dijo Saizo mientras estruja los dedos

Saizo va a donde Moka le indico y esta se pone pensativa de lo que acaba de hacer

¨_ ¿Me pregunto si hice bien en decirle a donde se fue ese Tsukune? Ese sujeto con aspecto de matón se ve muy peligroso, además ese chico me ayudo a quitar esas molestias de encima por lo que estaría en deuda con él, mejor veo de que ese matón no le haya hecho algo _¨ Pensó Moka un poco preocupada por la seguridad de Tsukune

* * *

Volviendo con Tsukune alguien le toca el hombro y resulta ser Saizo

¨ _Hey tu ¿Eres Tsukune Aono?_ ¨ Dijo Saizo de forma interrogativa al tocarle el hombro a Tsukune

¨ _Si ese soy yo_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras voltea la mirada para ver a Saizo a la vez que mantiene su sonrisa de chico bueno

¨ _Acaso este imbécil es el chico que esa chica dijo que es mejor que yo_¨ Pensó Saizo al ver la sonrisa de Tsukune ¨ _¿Eres el que es capaz de espantar a un demonio? _¨ Dijo de forma interrogativa

¨ _Oh creo que debiste haber escuchado de mí en alguna parte_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono infantil ¨ _De seguro esa chica de cabello plateado le hablo de mi _¨ Pensó al notar que debió ser obra de Moka

¨ _Responde ¿Eres capaz de eso o no?_ ¨ Interroga Saizo

¨ _Así es, puedo espantar a cualquier demonio de porquería_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Si es verdad entonces peleemos, si te derroto entonces cualquier demonio me temería_ ¨ Dijo Saizo mientras se estruja los dedos nuevamente

¨ _No creo que sea buena idea pelear ni mucho menos aquí_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Te estas burlando de mi_ ¨ Dijo Siazo mirando fruncidamente a Tsukune

¨ _Nada de eso, solo es si quieres pelear lo mejor sería en un lugar apartado en donde no haya gente molestando ni mucho menos los profesores ¿No lo crees?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de forma sarcástica

¨ _Esta bien, entonces la pelea será en el bosque a las afuera de la academia y será dentro de media hora, así que no faltes_ ¨ Dijo Saizo suspirando de calma

¨ _Por mi está bien, jamás huyo de una pelea por muy fácil que sea. Media hora será suficiente para que reces todo lo que necesites y reflexiones de que tuviste una buena vida_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de forma burlona

¨ _Grr… Te estas burlando de mi maldito_ ¨ Dijo Saizo bastante molesto por el comentario de Tsukune

¨ _En realidad solo estaba diciendo la verdad. No es nada personal pero entre tú y yo no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí por lo que por tu seguridad y salud mental mejor que no pelees contra mí ni fantasees que me derrotaras porque eso nunca ocurrirá_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de forma descarada pero manteniendo su postura de chico bueno

¨ _Maldito presumido, cuando comience la pelea romperé tu puta boca para que no te burles de mi otra vez_ ¨Dijo Saizo más molesto todavía

Saizo se va mientras que Tsukune sigue caminando solo que ahora cambia momentáneamente su sonrisa alegre a una psicótica llena de malicia

¨ _Que bien ahora tengo un juguete con que divertirme, espero que me ofrezcas mucha diversión Saizo Komiya, si llegas a ser aburrido creo que tendré que intensificar para que sean más entretenidas_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune con mucha malicia en su rostro con respecto a su pelea con Saizo

Cuando Saizo le amenazo a Tsukune con lo de la pelea más de un estudiante escucho toda la conversación haciendo que la pelea fuese una noticia que rápidamente comenzó a circularse a menor medida en parte de la Academia Youkai en cuestión de minutos

* * *

En los pasillos con Moka que camina en busca de Tsukune para avisarle con lo de Saizo comienza a escuchar a unos estudiantes que están conversando de un tema en especial

¨ _Conque en media hora esos 2 estudiantes se pelearan en el bosque ¿Tu por quien le vas_? ¨ Conversa un estudiante cualquiera

¨ _Yo obviamente por ese grandulón de nombre Saizo, no creo que ese chico sonriente tenga oportunidad_ ¨ Dijo el otro estudiante con mucha confianza

¨ _Puede ser pero el otro se veía muy confiado hasta se mostraba muy convencido, puede que le haga frente a ese tipo sin ningún problema_ ¨ Dijo otro estudiante de forma muy convincente

¨ _¿Y cómo se llamaba el otro? Solo sé que el grandulón se llama Saizo Komiya, no tengo idea de cómo se llama el otro_ ¨ Dijo otro estudiante con mucha duda

¨ _Si mal oí creo que se llamaba Tsukune Aono, eso fue lo que escuche, pero también escuche de ese Saizo de que ese tal Tsukune es capaz de espantar a un demonio. De ser así puede que no sea buena idea meterse con ese Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo otro estudiante de forma sorpresiva

Moka escucho con total atención toda la conversación pero más que nada tomo en cuenta de lo de la pelea que será en el bosque en menos de una media hora

¨ _Creo que he metido en problemas a Tsukune y parece un poco tarde para remediarlo, mejor veo cómo será esa pelea_¨ Pensó Moka un poco apenada sobre lo de la pelea de Tsukune contra Saizo

* * *

La media hora paso y en medio del bosque Tsukune está en una roca esperando pacientemente a Saizo para la pelea, pasan como 3 minutos más y llega Saizo e Tsukune le responde lo siguiente

¨ _Llegas tarde, por poco creí que te habías acobardado _¨ Dijo Tsukune viendo a Saizo con fastidio y molestia

¨ _Te crees muy valiente, parece que esta pelea será_ interesante ¨ Dijo Saizo muy confiado de si mismo

¨ _Espero que así sea porque si llegas a aburrirme te espera la muerte, hasta fui muy amable en hacerte una tumba en tu honor_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras eñala en donde está la supuesta tumba de Saizo ¨ _Esta por ahí inclusive talle una nota_ ¨ Volvió a hablar Tsukune

¨ ¿Pero qué? ¨ Dijo Saizo al mirar la tumba que señala Tsukune

Saizo ve una sencilla tumba que el nivel de profundidad de subsuelo es de 5 metros y la lápida tiene escrito la siguiente nota ¨Aquí yace un estudiante de nombre Saizo Komiya Q.E.P.D¨ Tras eso Saizo se puso muy furioso ante tal ofensa

¨ _¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Ahora te demostrare mi verdadera forma!_ ¨ Dijo Saizo muy furioso al ver la lapida

Saizo comienza a cambiar de forma en donde su cuerpo comienza a crecer de forma desproporcional destacando mucho la parte del torso y los brazos, tanto crece que rompe la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, al revelar su forma se muestra un monstruo intimidante y proporcionado en la parte de los músculos. Algo que para cualquier ser humano normal le parecería algo impresionante como aterrador para Tsukune no se deja inmutar y ve con mucha indiferencia la verdadera apariencia de Saizo

¨ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te inyectaste montones de esteroides?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al ver con mucho fastidio e indiferencia la transformación de Saizo

¨ _¿Estas ciego? No vez que soy un orco_ ¨ Dijo Saizo al señalarse a sí mismo como un orco

¨ _¿De verdad? No veo la diferencia entre un orco y alguien que se inyecta muchos esteroides a cantidades exageradas_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con mucho sarcasmo

¨_ ¡Ahora sufrirás maldito! _¨ Exclama Saizo con más furia

Saizo comienza arremeter una serie de golpes y Tsukune simplemente los esquiva teniendo los brazos cruzados y caminando detrás mientras esquiva los ataques de Saizo sin ningún problema

¨ _Maldita sea quédate quieto para que te golpee_ ¨ Se enfurece mucho Saizo, al notar como ninguno de sus golpes le da a Tsukune

¨ _Perdona pero no es mi culpa que seas demasiado lento como si fueras una especie de tortuga borracha_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras sigue esquivando los golpes

¨ _Si crees que mis golpes son muy lentos entonces qué opinas de_ _esto_ ¨ Dijo Saizo mientras para de arremeter golpes y comienza a sacar su lengua ¨ _Si crees que es lento_ ¨

¨ _Vaya no sabías que eres fan de Kiss, sabes tengo un amigo que conoce a Gene Simons ¿Si quieres hablo con ese amigo para que te de un autógrafo? _¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras hace una broma sobre la banda de Kiss

Ahora Saizo utiliza su lengua para atacar a Tsukune y este esquiva dando saltos acrobáticos muy elaborados dignos de las olimpiadas, Saizo se frustra por no poder hacerle daño a Tsukune

¨_Maldición con este sujeto, no logro hacerle nada y ni si quiera se ha transformado ¿Acaso será un monstruo de alta categoría?_ ¨ Pensó Saizo muy frustrado ante la agilidad de Tsukune

¨ _Te digo algo, veo que tus ataques no son lentos la verdad solo es que yo soy infinitamente más rápido que tú por lo que se me hace fácil esquivar tus ataques_ ¨ Susurro Tsukune de forma burlona

¨ _Te estas burlando de mi otra vez miserable _¨ Dijo Saizo otra vez furioso

¨ _Por dios que no, acaso no notaste que lo dije con toda mi humildad sin subestimar tus habilidades, carajo no solo tienes ataques lentos sino que también eres lento para darte cuenta de las cosas_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con mucho fastidio y molestia

Saizo vuelve a usar su lengua para atacar a Tsukune y este deja de esquivar para agarrar sin problemas la lengua de Saizo

¨ _Ya me aburrir de tanto esquivar, ahora es mi turno de atacar_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras Sujeta la lengua de Saizo con una mano

¨ _Hijo de puta, suelta ya mi lengua_ ¨ Dijo Saizo al ver como Tsukune le sujeta la lengua

¨ _Descuida, no te dolerá nada. Ahora es el momento de la diversión_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras ve a Saizo con total malicia acompañado con una sonrisa perversa

Tsukune alza con mucha fuerza la lengua de Saizo provocando que este se lance hacia Tsukune y este le da un fuerte golpe a la cara de Saizo mandándolo lejos e Tsukune vuelve a alzar la lengua de Saizo hacia el para darle otro gran golpe, repite el procedimiento como unas 10 veces dejando a Saizo muy desfigurado del rostro

¨ _HAHAHAHAHA Que feo estas HAHAHAHAHA _¨ Se ríe Tsukune muy descaradamente al ver el estado del rostro de Saizo

¨ _¿Qué es este sujeto? Ni si quiera se transformó para poder atacarme_¨ Pensó Saizo muy impresionado ante la fuerza de Tsukune

¨ _No te preocupes, eso no es todo o mejor dicho apenas esto empieza_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras mira a Saizo de forma siniestra

¨ _¿Qué?_ ¨ Dijo Saizo muy adolorido

Tsukune comienza a usar la lengua de Saizo como si fuera un látigo y comienza alzarlo a muchas direcciones como por ejemplo hacer chocar a Saizo contra los arboles e rocas y luego contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que a Tsukune se le ocurre una idea

¨ _¿Oye se me ocurrió una gran idea de diversión? ¿Dime orco que te parece jugar a la raqueta?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras deja alzar la lengua de Saizo y se pone en posición pensativa mientras sonríe de forma oscura

¨ _¿La…raqueta?_ ¨ Dijo muy adolorido el pobre Saizo

Acto seguido Tsukune va a un árbol sujetando la lengua de Saizo y hace un nudo en el árbol, luego levanta el árbol con mucha fuerza separándolo del suelo y con ello lanza a Saizo y lo golpea fuertemente con el árbol como si fuera la pelota de una raqueta cualquiera

¨ _¡HAHAHAHAHA! Esto es muy divertido ¡HAHAHAHAHA!_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se ríe cruelmente disfrutando de la tortura

Después de 10 golpes el árbol se rompe y Saizo cae al suelo boca arriba donde esta vez está muy lastimado con algunos huesos rotos y a casi a punto de morir mientras Tsukune sigue riéndose como loco ante el pobre y lastimado Saizo

¨ _Mi…se..ra…ble ¿Q-que e…res?_ ¨ Dijo Saizo con el cuerpo totalmente hecho mierda del daño que recibió

¨ _¿Yo que soy? ¿Quieres saberlo?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al escuchar tal pregunta y comienza dar una mirada oscura de total terror ¨ _Soy la Muerte en persona_ ¨ Dijo en tono sombrío

Saizo al final se desmaya y Tsukune vuelve a su sonrisa alegre e camina en dirección a la academia como si nada hubiese pasado dejando a un muy mal herido Saizo

* * *

En el trayecto hacia la academia esta Moka en busca del lugar de la pelea

¨ _¿En dónde estarán esos 2? Escuche algunos estruendos y arboles destrozados, espero que esto no haya terminado en tragedia_ ¨Pensó Moka con cierta preocupación mientras camina por el denso bosque

Mientras camina ve a Tsukune caminando en dirección a la academia y este ve a Moka e le responde lo siguiente

¨ _¿Y qué haces aquí afuera?_ ¨ Pregunto Tsukune volviendo a su postura de chico bueno

Moka: Pues oí que ibas a tener una pelea con ese sujeto de nombre Saizo Komiya aquí en medio del bosque y pensé que sería interesante verla

¨ _¿Si te refieres con ese tipo que parece que se inyecto muchos esteroides? Digamos que ya me divertir lo suficiente con él y ahora está en un profundo sueño_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras sonríe de manera agradable

¨ _Perdón, lo siento si te metí en problemas no era mi intensión_ ¨ Dijo Moka con algo de culpa

¨ _Descuida cuando ese Saizo vino hacia mí ya tenía idea que tenía que ver contigo y estoy consciente que no era tu intensión por lo que no hay necesidad de disculparse. Ahora mismo iré a mi dormitorio a descansar, adiós_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con mucha amabilidad y sigue su camino

Como dijo Tsukune fue directo a su dormitorio en cambio Moka decidió por mera curiosidad ver a donde esta Saizo, pasan los minutos y se sorprende al ver el estado en el que esta

¨ _Dios santo ese Saizo es un orco, un monstruo de baja clase pero que Tsukune lo haya dejado en ese estado significa que él debe ser de un rango superior_ ¨ Pensó Moka muy impresionada ante el estado de Saizo como también teoriza del posible rango de monstruo de Tsukune

* * *

En la oficina del director de la Academia Youkai ve en su bola de cristal como Tsukune va a su dormitorio mientras da una sonrisa

¨ Hm tal parece que escogí a un caballero bastante peculiar, puede que haya sido una buena o mala decisión traerlo aquí, pero puede que las cosas se vuelvan muy entretenidas de ahora en adelante ¿No? Tsukune Aono o mejor dicho Caballero de Cáncer ¨ Dijo el director Mikogami mientras ve todo lo que hiso Tsukune mediante su bola de cristal

* * *

Volviendo con Tsukune en el dormitorio 777 que ahora mismo está sentado reflexionando del lugar en donde esta

¨ _Vamos por partes, primero estoy en una academia en donde todos a excepción de yo son monstruos en sentido práctico soy una hormiga roja en un enjambre de hormigas negras, segundo aun habiendo ese supuesto sello mágico que mata humanos yo de alguna forma estoy vivo puede que sea que no afecte a un caballero en mi caso yo que soy de oro que soy de los más poderosos y tercero si revelo que soy un humano de seguro toda la academia se lanzaría hacia a mí para matarme por lo que por obvias razones debo evitar que sepan que sea humano así evito la necesidad de reducir toda esta academia a solo pequeñas partículas y átomos tan deprisa_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune muy seriamente del asunto ¨ _Aunque eso no significa que no me pueda divertirme en esta academia ¿Me pregunto cuántos juguetes habrán que me puedan garantizar buen entretenimiento como el orco marca china de calidad media de hace rato? De seguro habrán juguetes de mejor calidad_ ¨ Pensó con mucha malicia mientras sonríe de forma siniestra

Tsukune se levanta y se dirige a la ventana de su dormitorio, la abre para decir en voz alta lo siguiente

¨ ¡Academia Youkai! ¡Prepárate porque yo Tsukune Aono! ¡Me divertiré a lo grande! ¨ Exclama Tsukune con mucha emoción al tener consciencia absoluta de lo que es la Academia Youkai

Todo parece indicar que nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono querrá disfrutar a su total gusto su estadía en la academia para monstruos la Academia Youkai en donde parece que buscara mil y un formas de divertirse de diversas maneras, solo esperemos que la academia pueda contener al terrible monstruo que es Tsukune Aono Caballero dorado de Cáncer

**Fin del Día 1**

Especial: El Salón de oro con Tsukune Aono

En un salón de clases sin nadie en los asientos se ve a Tsukune en su uniforme de la Academia Youkai en frente del salón pero en el antebrazo se una insignia que dice ¨Presidente de oro¨

¨ _Hola amigos y estudiantes e maestros de la Academia Youkai les habla Tsukune Aono presidente de esta genial clase, para hoy invitaremos a unos invitados especiales que nos harán compañía el día de hoy_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se expresa con mucha alegría y comienza a mirar la puerta del salón ¨ _Pasen al salón Rito Yuki, Tsunayoshi Sawada y Hao Asakura por favor_ ¨ Llama para que entren los invitados del momento

Entran al salón Rito Yuki caballero dorado de Aries, Tsunayoshi Sawada caballero dorado de Acuario y Hao Asakura doncella dorada de Virgo que los 3 están vestidos con el uniforme de la academia como si de estudiantes se tratasen, toman sus asientos cerca de donde están Tsukune

¨_ Bien amigos ¿Qué opinan que yo estudie aquí en la Academia Youkai? Y les digo que es una academia que solo puedan asistir monstruos ¿Qué pueden opinar? _¨ Dijo Tsukune dando sus preguntas

¨ _Yo partiría a lo obvio en decir que prácticamente estas en el lugar equivocado Tsukune, si es verdad que aquí se prohíben los humanos como tú y nosotros por lo que te estas exponiendo a un gran peligro si te descubran Tsukune. Pero si te quieres quedar lo que quieras te recomiendo que seas discreto y precavido e evites llamar la atención de forma innecesaria, quedo claro_ ¨ Dijo Rito con mucha firmeza y calma

¨ _Gracias Rito, sabes lo que dijiste fue un excelente consejo y bastante conmovedor, tanto que lo anotare en las cosas que me importan una puta mierda_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras comienza a escribir en una libreta que tiene escrito en letras mayúsculas que dice (COSAS QUE ME IMPORTAN UNA PUTA MIERDA) ¨ _Y bien Tsuna ¿Qué me puedes decir?_ ¨ Le pregunta a Tsuna

¨ _A contrario de Rito yo opino que estas en el lugar correcto, hasta me atrevo a decir que entre los montones de monstruos de esta academia tu eres el más peligroso, esa es mi opinión hijo de la gran puta_ ¨ Contesto Tsuna de forma cruda y sin pelos en la lengua

¨_ Muchas gracias a ti también hijo de puta, al final soy el que manda aquí y todos esos monstruos no son más que mis esclavos y les hare toda mierda que se me antoje cuando sea _¨ Respondió sarcásticamente Tsukune ante la respuesta de Tsuna ¨ _Y tu Hao ¿Qué opinas? Y que sea algo interesante o me terminara valiéndome verga_ ¨ Le pregunta de forma sarcástica a Hao

¨ _Pues yo opino que es genial estar en un lugar así y conocer todo tipo de monstruos e creaturas exóticas hasta entablar amistades con cualquier monstruos y dime Tsukune ¿Ya has hecho amigos aquí?_ ¨ Responde amablemente Hao mientras le hace a Tsukune una pregunta de su estadía en la Academia Youkai

¨ _¿Amigos? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Reales o imaginarios? ¿Amigos ocasionales o mejores amigos? Hoy diré que he conocido a 2 personas agradables uno de ellos es Saizo Komiya que orco que se mete un chorro de esteroides hasta en el culo y la otra es Moka Akashiya que es una vampiresa que esta buena pero no al nivel tuyo Hao ni menos de Rías y Naruko e tampoco de Erza o Evangeline_ ¨ Responde de forma pensativa Tsukune ante la pregunta de Hao

¨ _¿Y cómo es ese tal Saizo? ¿Cómo la pasaste con él?_ ¨ Hao da otra pregunta

¨ _Te lo resumiré de esta manera, fuimos al bosque y jugamos a la raqueta y al final Saizo término por valer madres el orco ese_ ¨ Contesto Tsukune de forma totalmente descarada

¨ _Yo lo traduciría que dejaste a ese Saizo hecho totalmente mierda porque solo se te paso la mano otra vez _¨ Responde Tsuna

¨ _Si que sabes Tsuna hasta debería darte un premio por ser un maestro en decir cosas muy pero muy obvias_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en respuesta a lo que dijo Tsuna

¨ _¿Y qué hay de esa tal Moka? Que nos puedes decir de ella_ ¨ Pregunta Rito

¨ _Pues seré más específico con ella. Moka en resumidas cuentas es la chica popular de clase que todo pobre pendejo inadaptado sin vida social quiere intentar ligársela para que luego ella les dé una patada en los huevos diciéndoles que no y que se vayan a la puta que los pario_ ¨ Responde Tsukune sarcásticamente

¨ _Guau eso sí que sonó fuerte ¿Qué relación tienes con Moka?_ ¨ Exclamo Hao mientras le hace otra pregunta a Tsukune

¨ _Oye, oye Hao ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones? Ni que fuera Charlie Sheen queriendo coger cada puta que se le cruce en la calle. Solo diré que apenas la conocí hoy y no tengo planes de hacerla mi novia, aparte que solo le ayude a quitarle unos cuantos pendejos de encima nada más_ ¨ Respondió Tsukune mientras alzaba ambas manos en señal de negación

¨ _Una pregunta ¿Qué planeas hacer aquí en la Academia Youkai?_ ¨ Pregunta Rito

¨ _Interesante pregunta Rito, yo planeo divertirme como me dé la puta gana y transformar esta academia en mi parque de juegos ¿Alguien tiene más preguntas?_ ¨ Responde Tsukune al decir sus aspiraciones a futuro

¨ _En realidad no_ ¨ Dijo Hao

¨ Ni yo, y ya nos podemos ir ¨ Dijo Tsuna deseando salir del salón

¨ Si no tienen más preguntas entonces tomamos esta sección por terminado el día de hoy. Ahora quiero que le digan al público adiós. Digan entre todos adiós ¨ Dijo Tsukune al pedirle a Hao, Rito y Tsuna que se despidan del publico

¨ ¡Adiós! ¨ Dijeron Hao, Rito y Tsuna de forma sincronizada mientras se levantan de sus asientos y extienden las manos en señal de despedida

Fin del especial del Salón de oro

**Notas del Autor: Muy buenas hijos de puta que estén leyendo este fic que acabo de crear espero que les hayan gustado tanto a ustedes como a mí. Les diré que hice este fic porque tenía una ganas tremendas por escribirlo aparte que estaba a falta de ideas e inspiración y que se me hiso muy genial en tomar a uno de los personajes de otro de mis fic que es Amor Desde el Espacio como Tsukune versión caballero de Cáncer y darle una historia de acuerdo a como es como personaje **

**Una cosa que se tomara en cuenta y es que el fic como no es canónico al 100% con Amor Desde el Espacio se tomaran muchas libertades creativas en muchos detalles como el ejemplo más claro que aquí Moka es solo y será únicamente la versión Inner porque me parece mejor personaje que la otra Moka y porque está más buena**

**También y más importante pondré una lista de aclaratorias y sugerencias para quienes quieran dar su opinión de como quieran que sean los demás capítulos pero OJO tomen en cuenta que pondré algunas restricciones especificas en ciertos detalles **

**Empezando por las restricciones:**

**1-Queda prohibido sugerir personajes para un harem a lo que me refiero nada de meter más personajes al harem de Tsukune ya que únicamente estará conformado por Moka Inner, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore y Ruby hasta ahí ni mas no pretende ser un harem masivo**

**2-Para que lo sepan soy de los que creen firmemente que Seiya de Pegaso es capaz de ganarle a Goku y que un caballero dorado empata con un súper saiyayin fase 3 y OJO que es solo mi opinión por lo que si no la comparten está bien pero no me andén reclamando de que no es así pero si me van a responderme que sea de forma respetuosa y educada**

**3-Pido de antemano que no se quejen de que haya mucha exageraciones o cosas fuera de lógica porqué vuelvo y repito este fic NO ESTÁ DISEÑADO PARA SER SERIO Y REALISTA por ende se recomienda abruptamente no tomarse el fic muy en serio al contrario se recomienda tomárselo con humor y OJO que no se extrañe que lean cosas absurdas y exageradas dado que el enfoque del fic es en el humor primordial mente el negro y sarcástico por lo que no me reclamen sobre respetar leyes físicas y lógicas porque no tienen cavidad si se busca hacer un chiste sobre cualquier cosa**

**4- Esta estrictamente prohibido sugerir lemons y escenas de personajes teniendo sexo, nada de lesbianismo ni de homosexualidad, primero me incomoda escribir este tipo de escenas y detalles, segundo no soy bueno en estas escenas ni me interesan ok, tercero y ultima existe la internet y pueden buscar cualquier material para hacerse la paja y asunto arreglado. Así que por favor no me anden rompiendo las pelotas con meter escenas de este tipo **

**5-Nada de sugerir power ups de golpe, aquí Tsukune es caballero dorado por lo que ya es lo suficientemente Over Power para el fic aparte que solo tendrán de técnicas de ataque como máxim ni más ni menos, aparte puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz usa telepatía y telequinesis, puede tele transportarse incluso pasar del mundo Youkai al mundo humano como lo mostré en Amor Desde el Espacio aparte que domina el 7mo sentido haciendo que su cosmos sea muy superior al de cualquier de bronce y plata, para colmo sus técnicas afectan de forma espiritual afectando más el alma que el cuerpo físico en si o sea qué necesidad hay de meterle más poderes **

**Ahora vamos con las aclaratorias **

**1-Como se ha dicho con anterioridad este fic no pretende tomarse en serio a sí mismo y tampoco se esmera en ser realista o respetar leyes físicas y realistas por lo que por favor les pido que no se amarguen si notan cosas exageradas o fuera de toda lógica creíble **

**2-El fic se enfoca más en el humor y en el tipo de situaciones que se presenten entre ellas situaciones humorísticas e hilarantes como también bizarras e extrañas, también aclaro que pueden que hayan escenas serias pero serán momentáneas **

**3-El fic tendrá por los momentos de base la primera temporada de Rosario + Vampire por lo que el ritmo de la historia será de acuerdo al canon pero eso no significa que me guiare al canon enteramente dado que habrán capítulos de tramas exclusivas que se presentaran cualquier tipo de situación hasta invitar algunos caballeros o doncellas de Amor Desde el Espacio como una especie de cameo exclusivo para ese capitulo **

**4-Como el fic está vinculado a Amor Desde el Espacio no se extrañen que hayan referencias a ese fic sean directas o indirectas y como dicho anteriormente se podrán incluir de invitados especiales a algunos de los caballeros o doncellas sean de oro o de plata o de bronce como también mencionar aquí unos nuevos caballeros y doncellas que no aparecieron o no fueron mencionados en Amor Desde el Espacio por lo que hay mucha variedad por escoger o sea tengo 88 caballeros y doncellas a mi disposición **

**Ahora las sugerencias**

**1-Como este fic está enfocado al humor y a todo tipo de situaciones humorísticas no importan que tan ridículas o exageradas sean ni que se violen cualquier ley física o toda lógica coherente, pero pido más que nada que recomienden situaciones creativas y alocadas nada de limitarse de poner a alguien de enemigo y que Tsukune se lo cargue de un solo putaso y fin de la historia, que vayan más allá de solo sugerir simples peleas pueden ser peleas de robots gigantes en plan Power Rangers o de monstruos en plan Godzilla, pueden ser parodias a otros animes y videojuegos en momentos dados, cualquier mierda que se les ocurra siempre y cuando sea una idea creativa y divertida por lo que tomen nota que solo tomare en cuenta las ideas más locas y creativas que comenten en los reviews o por PM **

**2-En la parte de los invitados especiales solo serán con relación a Amor Desde el Espacio pueden ser cualquiera de los caballeros y doncellas dorados ya mostrados como Rito, Tsuna, Franky, Naruko, Hao y Grimmjow como también quienes no tuvieron mucha participación como Erza, Evangeline, Allen y Rías pueden votar **

**3- Esto es más algo personal y tal vez complementario para el fic y les pregunto ¿Con cuál de las doncellas de oro creen que Tsukune hace mejor pareja? Las candidatas son**

**Rías Gremony: Doncella de Piscis **

**Evangeline McDowell: Doncella de Escorpión **

**Erza Scarlet: Doncella de Libra**

**Hao Asakura: Doncella de Virgo**

**Naruko Uzumaki: Doncella de Géminis **

**Voten por cual creen que hacer mejor química para alguien loco, desquiciado, perverso y retorcido como nuestro querido y amado caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono **

**Eso es todo por ahora, una cosa muy importante si quieren que continúe con este fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o por PM y se los pido porque me costó un huevo escribir este fic y muchos más así que si de verdad quieren que continúe por favor dejar review si es mucho pedir. No quiero excusas de que ¨Pero Roy4 no puedo dar review porque no estoy suscripto a FanFicction y no tengo cuenta ni soy escritor¨ A mí eso me vale mierda además tengas cuenta o no, no es un impedimento para dejar opiniones porque igualmente se puede comentar sin tener cuenta por lo que los que no tienen cuentan en no tienen excusas para nada, aunque claro están los mensajes privados o PM que para eso se necesita cuenta pero igualmente pueden dejar su opinión como sus ideas de cómo quieren que sean los demás capítulos como los votos y sugerencias ya mencionados **

**Hasta la próxima **


	2. Dia 2

**Renuncia de derechos: No me pertenecen Saint Seiya ni Rosario + Vampire, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Ahora los datos que hay que tomar en cuenta **

**Este fic está escrito en formato tradicional para quienes no lo entendieron, si no les gusta este estilo de narración se pueden irse al coño de su madre o de manera amable les invito a quien tenga las bolas para hacer su propia versión de este fic**

**Muy importante tomar en cuenta este detallazo y es que este fic no está diseñado para ser serio o para tomarse en serio a sí mismo, más que nada está hecho para dar hincapié a situaciones humorísticas, ridículas, exageradas y fuera de toda lógica coherente por lo que no se extrañen que ocurran cosas que no parezcan tener algo de sentido alguno, por lo que les pido que saquen a flote su niño interior para disfrutar del fic **

**Ahora el caballero de Cáncer Tsukune responderá algunos reviews dados por usuarios que sí tuvieron las bolas para dar su opinión sin temor alguno **

Se ve a Tsukune vestido con esmoquin negro con corbata de moño negra en medio de su dormitorio

¨ _Hola amigos ¿Cómo les va? Antes de que esta genial y divertida historia sobre mi comience primero me tomare la libertad de responder las opiniones de algunos amables usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de dar su opinión con respecto a la historia y de los votos que dieron de cuál de las doncellas de oro seria mi pareja ideal ¨ _Dijo Tsukune con mucha emoción y alegría_ ¨ Ahora empecemos_ ¨ Se prepara para leer las respuestas de los votantes

Saca su laptop y comienza a responder cada una de las críticas

¨ _Muchas gracias hermano y debo decir que no soy como Seiya dado que él es un héroe legendario que admiro mucho además tengo mucho amor y cariño que repartiré a cada uno de mis nuevos amigos de esta divertida y espectacular academia de solo monstruos, y no engaño a los profesores solo quiero tener una buena y limpia imagen con ellos para que vean lo especial que soy. Para que lo sepas tengo un libro que hice yo mismo sobre frases célebres e insultos geniales y déjame decirte que no hay peor tortura que escuchar a Justin Bieber, a One Direction junto con algo de Reggaetón durante 10 horas seguidas, yo me suicidaría sin dudarlo y como ultima aclaratoria como soy un caballero de oro esta en mi código de honor respetar a las mujeres ante todo y ser siempre amable con ellas e siempre ayudarlas en cualquier otra cosa sin pedirles nada a cambio_ ¨ Lee la crítica del usuario Taro0305 ¨ _Ahora siguiente critica_ ¨ Sintoniza la critica que leerá de otro usuario

¨ _Yo también te amo Kira y gracias que te guste el humor negro, te diré algo y es que no hay mejor maestro del humor negro que yo, uso chistes con clase y sutileza hasta puedo decir que mi mayor inspiración es South Park con Cartman, Stan, Kyle y Kenny esos 4 son la onda del humor negro por excelencia, y no hay de que al darte un lujoso despertar de mañana_ ¨ Lee con mucha atención a la crítica de la usuaria Kira Taisho ¨ _Ahora siguiente critica_ ¨ Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario

¨ _ Que mal tal vez hubiéramos sido grandes amigos y compartido muchas cosas, bueno para eso existe la internet y puedo usar mi tele transportación para encontrarte en donde sea, puede que estemos de acuerdo en alguna cosas pero diré que para mí las películas de Micheal Bay son dinero tirado a la basura por sencillas razones, son mayormente explosiones de mas, chistes estúpidos y jodidamente forzados, explosiones seguido de alguno que otro chiste malditamente racista que quieren hacer ver a los estadounidenses de que son los únicos héroes que existen mientras que los demás somos los malos, y ni olvidar que casi ni tienen historia ni sustancia solo unas putas y malditas EXPLOSIONES JODER _¨ Lee la crítica del usuario Chivotenkai ¨ _Ahora con la siguiente critica _¨ Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Muchas gracias que te hayan parecido geniales mis grandes aventuras por esta academia genial, de seguro ese crossover de Call of Duty con Medalla de Honor estará que promete mucho_ ¨ Lee la crítica del usuario Anakin Namikaze ¨ _Amigos pasen por su canal que tiene geniales historias_ ¨ Tsukune recomienda con mucho cariño que pasen por las historias del usuario antes mencionado ¨ _Ahora pasemos con la siguiente crítica_ ¨ Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Gracias que esta divertida historia sea de tu agrado y debo decir que esta peculiar historia está hecha para tipos peculiares como yo que les encantan hacer todo tipo de cosas totalmente peculiares y con gracia_¨ Lee la crítica del usuario Sekishiki ¨ _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente_ ¨ Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Muchas gracias por opinar, lo de la tumba diría que sería una costumbre de cada quien que sea de Cáncer como DeathToll que en paz descanse, y creo firmemente de que también que otros futuros Cáncer utilicen lo de las tumbas y puede que hayan otros que lo hagan con más estilo y espero perfeccionar mi estilo de tumbas_ ¨ Lee la crítica del usuario Carlos13 ¨ _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente_ _critica_ ¨ Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Pues el caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura diré que está muy ocupado en muchas cosas más que si mal lo recuerdo, la última vez que hable con él me dijo que estuvo la tarde estuvo encerrado en su dormitorio porque sentía que era acosado por varias partes por lo que lo mejor que lo dejemos solo hasta que las cosas mejoren. Muchas gracias que te haya gustado_ ¨ Lee la crítica del usuario ZeroKaiden ¨ _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ ¨ Se muestra otra crítica de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Gracias amigazo sobre Eva es una gran y amable chica pero también he escuchado que tiene de pasatiempo golpear y torturar chicos, hasta he colaborado en muchas cosas con ella y es muy agradable a pesar que de vez en cuando sonríe, diré que no estoy loco y tampoco lo está Eva es solo que nosotros somos algo imperativos y nos gusta divertirnos a nuestro modo. No estoy seguro cuando si Eva estudie en esta academia de monstruos pero si llega de seguro que la pasaríamos en grande_ ¨ Lee la crítica del usuario Zafir09 ¨ _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ ¨ Se muestra la última crítica de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Muchas pero no te preocupes no es necesario que tengas vastos conocimientos de Rosario + Vampire, puedes sugerir cualquier mierda que te ocurra sin restricción alguna_ ¨ Lee la crítica del usuario Frikortreat ¨ _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ ¨ Se ve que ya no hay más críticas que responder

¨ _Tal parece que esas fueron todas las críticas, muchas gracias por dar sus humildes opiniones. Sin muchos giros al asunto que empiece la historia_ ¨ La sección de respuestas de críticas por parte de Tsukune termina para darle paso a la historia principal

* * *

Día 2: Una súcubo de grandes proporciones

3 días pasaron desde que el joven caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono está internado en la Academia Youkai como también de su entre comilla ¨ Pelea contra monstruos ¨ en donde el estudiante Saizo Komiya fue suspendido por romper las reglas de no mostrar su verdadera apariencia y que ahora está en el hospital debido primordialmente a los múltiples daños que le propino Tsukune. Después de ese día comenzaron a circular un montón de rumores que giraban alrededor de Tsukune entre ellos el tipo de monstruos que es, el hecho que no se ha transformado para derrotar a Saizo, tras esos rumores Tsukune gano mucha fama entre los alumnos de la academia al grado de ganarse un apodo de nombre ´´El Chico Sonriente`` dado que mayor parte del tiempo Tsukune se la pasaba sonriendo como si nada malo ocurriese

Ahora mismo Tsukune se acaba de despertar y va entre los pasillos de los dormitorios a lavarse la cara e cepillarse los dientes, mientras hace eso ve que algunos estudiantes sin querer revelan una parte de su verdadera identidad u otros que retornan a su forma original de monstruo

¨ _Que montón de feos de seguro ni sus putas madres los quieren_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune de manera burlona mientras ve a los demás chicos en su forma original de monstruos que a su vez da una sonrisa burlona por la gracia que le da a algunos

Minutos después de cambiarse va rumbo a la academia para presentar clases, mientras camina unos estudiantes comienzan a murmurar sobre Tsukune a sus espaldas

¨ _Oye ¿No es ese el chico que derroto a Saizo sin si quiera transformarse?_ ¨ Murmuro uno de los estudiantes al ver a Tsukune

¨ _Si ese mismo además se dice que tiene un poder increíble, supuestamente puede que sea un monstruo clase S dado a que no tuvo que transformarse para mandar a Saizo al hospital_ ¨ Responde el otro estudiante

¨ _En serio, entonces debe de ser alguien muy peligroso mejor ni nos metemos con él, puede que nos haga algo similar o peor ¿No crees?_ ¨ Murmuro otro estudiante muy sorprendido ante tal declaración

¨ _Puede que sea solo una exageración, digo después de lo del chico de nombre Saizo no se sabe que más ha hecho además que siempre se la pasa sonriendo como si fuera un idiota. Lo más probable que solo sean rumores nada más_ ¨ Murmura el estudiante que inicio la conversación

¨ _Si tú lo dices_ ¨ Dijo el estudiante que se sorprendió con algo de duda

Mientras varios chicos murmuraban sobre Tsukune este mismo escucha con mucha atención todo lo que dicen de el

¨ _Vaya no tenía idea que si derroto un monstruo sin tener una transformación de monstruo me volviera tan famoso y ahora mismo estoy forjando un nombre por lo que lo traduciría por mucha más diversión ¿Me pregunto si habrán más chicos interesados en pelear contra mí? Así tendría a más gente con que pasar un agradable rato_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune mientras mantiene su alegre sonrisa

Mientras camina uno de los estudiantes que murmuran sobre él, se para al ver a cierta chica de cabello plateado que va rumbo a la academia

¨ _¡Oh por dios! ¿Ella es? _¨ Exclamo muy emocionado un estudiante al ver a Moka

¨ _Es Moka Akashiya en persona_ ¨ Dijo un estudiante mientras ve a Moka con corazones en los ojos

Mientras Moka camina en rumbo hacia la academia, de repente es rodeado por un montón de chicos que le decían todo tipo de halagos e insinuaciones de tener una cita entre muchas cosas. Moka por su parte decide callar a todos esos chicos que la rodean mediante golpes y vuelve a caminar tranquilamente hacia la academia sin que nadie la moleste

¨ _Maldita sea acaso tengo que aguantar esta mierda durante todo el año académico _¨ Pensó Moka un tanto molesta y dio un suspiro de fastidio, ve a Tsukune de forma casual ¨ _Aunque ese chico de nombre Tsukune es el único que no me anda molestando ¿Me pregunto cómo hiso para dejar ese tal Saizo en el hospital sin haberse transformado? Debe de ser alguien muy fuerte_ ¨ Pensó de forma pensativa al recordar como es Tsukune

Un poco lejos de Moka esta una chica de cabello azul y enorme bustos que lo observa de forma muy detenida mientras que sus pechos al moverse hacen reboing como de balones se tratasen

* * *

En medio de la clase Moka lee un libro que la profesora Nekonome pidió que la clase leyera, mientras lee ve que Tsukune lee su libro de una sola vez y lo cierra para recostarse en posición de descanso cosa que sorprende a Moka

¨ _¿Qué acaba de hacer? Leyó su libro de un solo golpe y luego se puso a recostarse como si fuera a dormir_ ¨ Pensó Moka muy sorprendida ante lo que acaba de hacer Tsukune

¨ _Chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes podría responder esta pregunta que hare del libro? (Ve entre los estudiantes_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome mientras terminaba de leer su libro y comienza a ver entre los estudiantes ¨ _Tsukune_ ¨ Llama a Tsukune

¨ _Si profesora Nekonome_ ¨ Respondió Tsukune mientras volvió a sentarse de forma normal a una velocidad increíble como si nada hubiese pasado, que a la vez mantiene su alegre sonrisa

¨ _¿Podrías responder esta pregunta que hare? Es con relación con el libro_ ¨ Pregunta la profesora Nekonome a Tsukune

¨_ Ok profesora_ _con mucho gusto_ ¨ Asintió Tsukune a la pregunta

¨ _Por un momento parece que estaba durmiendo y por el otro actúa como si nada hubiese pasado, de verdad es un chico bastante extraño_ ¨ Pensó Moka sorprendida sobre el casi instantáneo cambio que hiso Tsukune

A lado de Moka se encuentra la chica de cabello azul y de bustos enormes que mira a Moka con algo de recelo e molestia

¨ _Moka Akashiya mi mayor rival, parece que está interesada en ese chico que está respondiendo la pregunta de la profesora, creo que sacare provecho de ese Tsukune _¨ Pensó una chica de cabello azul con algo de malicia mientras ve a Tsukune

¨ _¡Correcto! Felicidades Tsukune, parece que te memorizaste todo el libro con maestría_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome muy feliz ante la correcta respuesta de Tsukune

¨ _Así es profesora, he leído a detalle todo el libro porque me encanta estudiar y sacar buenas notas_ ¨ Responde Tsukune en un tono humilde y que refleja honestidad e pureza

¨ _Me encanta oír eso. Chicos deberían aprender de Tsukune que se esfuerza mucho para ser un buen estudiante_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome muy conmovida al grado de limpiarse una lagrima

¨ _Definitivamente es bastante extraño ese Tsukune ¿En serio pudo memorizar todo ese libro de 300 páginas con tan solo leerlo de una solo sentada?_ ¨ Pensó Moka entre impresionada como con algo de pena al salirle una gota en la nuca ante la actitud de Tsukune mas lo conmovida que esta la profesora Nekonome

* * *

Después de la clase Tsukune tranquilamente entre los pasillos hasta que…

¨ _¡Cuidado!_ ¨ Exclamo la misteriosa chica de cabello azul mientras corría a toda velocidad cargando unos libros en los brazos

La chica se tropieza de forma descuidada y cae junto a los libros que cargan, para Tsukune este tipo de cosas le harían gracia pero en el caso de ser una linda chica decide ayudarla a levantarse dado que como caballero también tiene un honor de siempre respetar a las mujeres y ayudarlas en donde sea

¨ _¿Estas bien señorita?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras ayuda a levantar a la chica de cabello azul

¨ _Gracias estoy bien_ ¨ Dijo la chica de cabello azul un tanto adolorida por el golpe al levantarse mientras tiene la mirada hacia abajo

¨ _Toma ¿Estos libros son tuyos no?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al recoger los libros tirados y se los da a la chica

La chica de cabello azul levanta la mirada para ver de frente a Tsukune y al verlo ve que sonríe de forma agradable con la boca semi abierta ni hablar de la forma como mira con sus ojos color café que para la chica no pudo evitar sacar un severo sonrojo

¨ _Muchas gracias pero estos libros son de unas amigas y debo devolvérselas cuanto_ antes ¨ Dijo la chica de cabello azul sonrojada al ver a Tsukune de frente y toma los libros e mira para otro lado mientras sonríe

¨ _Ok pero recuerda señorita que es malo correr por los pasillos porque podría caerse como le paso ahora, espero que no vuelva a pasar_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con alegría

¨ _Tomare nota, por cierto te vi en clase cuando le respondiste la pregunta de la profesora Nekonome ¿Te haces llamar Tsukune Aono verdad?_ ¨ Pregunta la chica de cabello azul

¨ _Así es señorita me llamo Tsukune Aono ¿Y cómo se llama?_ ¨ Responde Tsukune mientras le pregunta a la chica su nombre

¨_Maldición se su nombre pero él no sabe el mío, cuando sea la chica popular de la academia todos los chicos sabrán quien soy_ ¨ Pensó la chica de cabello azul irritada al ver que Tsukune no sabe su nombre ¨ _Me llamo Kurumu Kurono encantada de conocerte Tsukune Aono_ ¨ Se presenta la chica de nombre Kurumu de manera formal

¨ _Igualmente encantado señorita Kurumu_ ¨ Responde Tsukune formalmente

¨ _¿Podrías solo llamarme Kurumu? Es que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de formalidades_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu con pena

¨ _Esta bien, si me disculpas me retiro_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras comienza a caminar despidiéndose de Kurumu

¨ _¡Espera!_ ¨ Exclama Kurumu en un afán de llamarle la atención a Tsukune

¨ _¿Pasa algo?_ ¨ Pregunta confundido Tsukune

¨ _Es que ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu

¨ _¿Un favor? ¿Cuál es?_ ¨ Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

¨ _Es que para más tarde necesito hacer unas labores de limpieza ¿Crees que me podrías echarme una mano?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu

¨ _Con mucho gusto, si es para ayudar a una hermosa dama como usted acepto_ ¨ Asiente Tsukune

Tsukune se retira y Kurumu se va para otro camino, a lo lejos Moka vio toda la escena y su reacción fue la siguiente

¨ No sabía que Tsukune tiene ese tipo de trato con las chicas ¿Pero porque siento que me molesta que esa chica reciba ese tipo de atención por parte de Tsukune en vez de ser yo? ¨ Pensó Moka algo confundida y con un sentimiento de molestia por dentro

* * *

Volviendo con Tsukune que se pone en posición pensativa

¨ _Que chica tan agradable como bonita, diría que está un poco al nivel de Naruko y Rías en cuanto a medidas se refiere, puede que pase un divertido rato con ella_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune de forma muy alegre al recordar a la doncella de Géminis y la de Piscis

Mientras seguía caminando ve a Moka en frente y se para a saludarla

¨_ Hola Moka, hoy hace un bonito día no _¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras extiende la mano en posición de saludo

¨ _Sí que es muy extraño_ ¨ Pensó Moka confundida ¨ _Podrías hacerme compañía por un_ rato ¨ Le pide a Tsukune un favor

¨ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Nada en particular, solo quiero estar con alguien que no me ande molestando con pedir con ser su novia o tener una cita_ ¨ Dijo Moka aparentando no tener pena

¨ _Ok entiendo tu_ punto ¨ Dijo Tsukune ¨ _Menuda suerte tengo el día de hoy como si fuese bendecido por una fragancia atrae chicas_ ¨ Pensó mientras mantiene su sonrisa alegre

En medio del patio de la academia se ve a un sonriente Tsukune caminando con Moka mientras que lejos de ellos muchos chicos ven a Tsukune con un aura asesina por atreverse al estar con su amada Moka

¨ _Oh vaya, parece que hay mucho pobre resentido que no soporta que su pobre e miserable sueño imposible se derrumbe en frente de sus ojos. Espero poder divertirme más tarde con algunos de esos juguetes) Pensó de forma siniestra mientras sigue manteniendo su alegre sonrisa_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune mientras veía las caras de molesto de muchos chicos

¨ _Una cosa que quiero comportarte ¿Cómo fue que derrotaste a ese Saizo?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _¿Para qué esa pregunta?_ ¨ Responde Tsukune con otra pregunta

¨ _Solo por curiosidad nada más_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _Pues te contare a detalle lo que paso, primero fui a donde estaba Saizo y le sugerir en no resolver_ _las cosas mediante la violencia pero el muy maleducado insistió por lo que sugerir en jugar piedra, papel y tijeras si Saizo gana entonces pelearía pero si yo ganaba la pelea no se iba a realizar_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al contar todo lo que paso según su versión de la historia

¨ _¿Iban a decidir la pelea mediante piedra, papel y tijeras_? ¨ Dijo Moka totalmente incrédula de lo que conto Tsukune

¨ _Si y gane pero Saizo se lo tomo muy mal por lo que dio el primer golpe y me tuve que defenderme devolviéndole el golpe por 10_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _¿Y qué le hiciste a Saizo? _¨ Pregunta Moka con algo de preocupación

¨ _Solo le di un golpecito y se durmió, no le hice gran cosa_ ¨ Responde Tsukune en tono infantil

¨ _¿¡Solo un golpecito!? Si vi que estuvo a casi a punto de morir, en serio que este Tsukune es muy extraño_ ¨ Pensó Moka impresionada ante la respuesta de Tsukune ¨ _Por cierto es verdad que no te transformaste para derrotarlo _¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Para nada me tuve que transformarme, ni si quiera Saizo era muy fuerte para que haga tal_ cosa ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono bromista

¨ _Entonces debes de ser alguien muy fuerte para hacer tal declaración_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _No digo que Saizo sea débil, solo es que yo estoy a otro nivel de poderío_ ¨ Respondió Tsukune aparentando humildad

¨ _Hmph si de verdad es así entonces debes de ser muy fuerte_ ¨ Dijo Moka en tono pensativo

¨ _No es para tanto, conozco a muchas personas muy poderosas_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Entonces te propongo una propuesta. Quiero que pelees contra mí_ ¨ Insinúa Moka

¨ _¿Para qué exactamente?_ ¨ Pregunto Tsukune

¨ _Me gusta medir mi fuerza contra seres poderosos y como los rumores sobre ti dicen de que eres muy fuerte por haber derrotado a un monstruo sin si quiera haber transformado, me gustaría probar si son reales esos rumores que rondan sobre ti Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo Moka al revelar sus intenciones

¨ _Puedo entender tu punto, pero me temo que me negare a su petición_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al mover la cabeza en señal de negación

¨ _¿Y eso porque?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Es debido a ciertos factores, primero tengo un firme sentido de la caballerosidad por lo que tengo un estricto código moral de siempre respetar a las mujeres a todo momento por lo que sería una desgracia de mi parte lastimar a una dama aunque sea de forma intencional. Segundo no soy alguien muy dado a pelear ni menos aún solo para pura mera satisfacción y tercera e ultima, no es por ofenderla pero usted no está a mi altura hasta me atrevo a decir sin equivocarme que en una pelea no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de hacerme un daño significativo, en cambio yo por mi parte solo me bastaría usar la punta de mi dedo índice para dejarla hecha polvo_ ¨ Explica Tsukune

¨ _Me estás diciéndome que soy una debilucha acaso_ ¨ Responde Moka mientras frunce el ceño ante la respuesta de Tsukune

¨ _Creo que he sido claro con que dije y reitero que no es mi intención ofenderla, no digo que sea débil y nada parecido, solo dije con exactitud que mis habilidades y poder están a un nivel casi inimaginables. Me disculpo si la he ofendido con mis comentarios_ ¨ Vuelve a explicar Tsukune

¨ _Vaya para decir que presumes de tener un poder superior al mío actúas de forma muy educada_ ¨ Dijo Moka de forma sarcástica

¨ _Es que he aprendido a siempre ser humilde y respetuoso con la gente_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Te advierto lo siguiente Tsukune Aono. Yo Moka Akashiya soy una vampiresa, un monstruo de clase S de la mayor categoría y estoy muy por encima ante muchas razas de monstruos para que alguien me considere como alguien débil e insignificante. No sé qué raza de monstruo eres Tsukune Aono, pero lo más seguro que eres solo un fanfarrón que cree que por haber derrotado a un estudiante sin transfórmate no signifique que estés por encima de todos, lo más probable es que solo seas otro monstruo insignificante que necesita ponerlo en su lugar para que entienda el verdadero poder que hay en monstros como nosotros los vampiros_ ¨ Dijo Moka de forma totalmente arrogante mientras se pone en frente de Tsukune

¨ _Se nota que es muy orgullosa de sí misma_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune al ver la actitud de Moka ¨ _Ok lo entiendo, pero estas consciente de que acabas de romper la regla de nunca revelar la verdadera identidad ante otros estudiantes _¨ Dijo en pos de señalarle a Moka la falta que hiso

¨ _No me importa, prefiero decir quién soy que digan que soy alguien débil, además la regla dicta de que solo en casos especiales y para mi este es un caso especial_ ¨ Dijo Moka para justificar la pelea

¨ _De cualquier forma seria problemático si alguien más aparte de mí se enterara de tu verdadera forma_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨_ Promete una cosa Tsukune Aono, enfrentémonos a las afueras de la Academia Youkai para que enseñe lo que es poder, quedo claro _¨ Insistió Moka

¨ _¿Y que gano a cambio?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Bueno… en realidad no pensé en eso_ ¨ Cuestiona Moka que a la vez le sale un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza pensando en que debe ofrecer

¨ _¿Qué tal esto? Si gano me dejaras en paz y olvidaras todo esto de enfrentamientos, y si ganas tú decides lo que quieres hacer _¨ Sugirió Tsukune

¨ _¿Si gano yo? Harás todo lo que yo te diga sin derecho alguno de protestar, quedo claro_ ¨ Sugirió Moka

¨_Puede que esta chica me genere muchos problemas a futuro si la dejo ganar_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune al tener un mal presentimiento de Moka ¨ Trato hecho, si quieres puede que el enfrentamiento sea dentro de 2 horas, es debido que tengo algunos favores que hacer ¨ Acepta la pelea

¨ _¿Cómo de esa chica de nombre Kurumu?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Exacto por lo que el enfrentamiento tendrá que esperar _¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _Esta bien, pero te advierto que no tardes o prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias_ ¨ Dijo Moka al dar su amenaza

Tsukune: No te preocupes la puntualidad es lo mío

* * *

Después de la declaración de enfrentamiento por parte de Moka, Tsukune decide ir a buscar a Kurumu para pasar el rato, pasan unos minutos y logra encontrar a Kurumu e esta lo ve con mucha alegría en su mirada

¨ _Viniste Tsukune ¨_ Dijo Kurumu con mucha alegría

¨ _Siempre cumplo cualquier promesa, por cierto a donde hay que limpiar_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune formalmente

¨ _Te diré a donde es, solo necesitas seguirme_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu

Sigue a Kurumu hasta llegar a un aula de ciencias que está vacía en donde se puede ver mucho desorden en los pupitres y algunas manchas de pintura e libros tirados por doquier

¨ _Guau cuanto desorden hay por aquí_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al entrar al aula de ciencias

¨ _Esta así debido a que unos estudiantes quisieron hacer unas bromas y terminaron por hacer todo este desorden que vez ahora, los responsables de esto por ahora están suspendidos por un mes_ ¨ Explico Kurumu

¨ _Se lo tienen bien merecidos, es desagradable que en lugares como este se vean afectados por gente ignorante_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con desagrado

¨ _Iré a buscar el equipo de limpieza, si quieres aprovecha para limpiar lo que puedas_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu

¨ _Con mucho gusto, daré lo mejor de mí_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune dando pulgar arriba

Kurumu se retira del aula a buscar equipo de limpieza dejando a Tsukune limpiando

¨ _Fase 1 hecho, solo falta que mientras limpiemos me acerque a, el de forma accidental y use mi encanto para ponerlo bajo mi control, esto será muy fácil_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu de forma maliciosa

Con Tsukune que se pone en posición pensativa en medio del aula

¨ _Para cualquiera esto le tomaría un buen tiempo hasta horas, pero como soy un caballero dorado y me muevo a la velocidad de la luz esto será instantáneo. Bien manos a la obra_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune en limpiar el aula a velocidad luz

Al poco rato llega Kurumu con algunas escobas y palas para recoger basura

¨ _Listo Tsukune ya traje lo que se necesita ¿¡Pero que!?_ ¨ Kurumu entra al aula para ver cómo le iba a Tsukune pero ve algo que lo deja impactada al ver toda el aula limpia y ordenada con total exactitud, no hay rastros de manchas o suciedad alguna

¨ _Ya todo el aula está limpio y ya me encargue de poner todo en su lugar e asegurarme de quitar todo rastro de suciedad_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune volviendo a su habitual sonrisa alegre

¨ _Guau que rápido, de verdad eres increíble Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu emocionada ante la velocidad a la que Tsukune limpio el aula

¨ _De nada Kurumu_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al poner su mano en la nuca

¨ _En serio no me imaginaba en lo absoluto que pudieras dejar todo este lugar así de limpio en corto tiempo_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu felicitando por lo que hiso Tsukune

¨ _¿Por curiosidad hay otro salón que está sucio y necesita de un arreglo? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Por los momentos no, pero sí que eres rápido limpiando_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu

Tsukune y Kurumu están en los pasillos caminando mientras conversan

¨ _Parece que mi plan dio un giro inesperado, tendré que usar otros métodos _¨ Pensó Kurumu ¨_Una cosa Tsukune ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? _¨ Le pregunta en tono casual

¨ _Pues diría que voy a cumplir un favor de una chica en especial_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _¿De quién?_ ¨ Pregunta nuevamente Kurumu

¨ _De Moka Akashiya a quien me pidió un favor especial_ ¨ Contesta Tsukune de forma alegre

¨ _Maldición esto está complicando las cosas_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu irritada internamente ¨ _¿De ella? ¿Y qué tipo de favor tienes con ella? _¨

¨ _No me creerás lo que te diré, pero ella me pidió que me enfrentara contra ella en una pelea a las afueras de la academia_ ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _¿Una pelea? ¿Y eso porque?_ ¨ Otra vez pregunta Kurumu

¨ _Veraz ella quiere medir fuerzas con seres fuertes y me pidió a mi dado a la noticia de que derrote a un estudiante sin la necesidad de transformarme_ ¨ Vuelve a responder Tsukune

¨ _¡Un momento! ¿Tú eres el chico que derroto a un estudiante sin la necesidad de transformarse? _¨ Exclamo Kurumu

¨ _En efecto ese soy yo_ ¨ Contesto Tsukune a la vez que se señala a si mismo con el dedo

¨ _Ahora entiendo el interés de Moka por el_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu curiosa ante Tsukune¨_ Vaya no puedo creerlo, pensé que era alguien de aspecto rudo pero parece que las apariencias engañan y dime ¿Sientes algo por Moka? _¨ Pregunta Kurumu

¨ _En realidad no, para mí es solo una chica que es muy orgullosa de sí misma y su petición para pelear contra mí no es más que una estrategia para satisfacer su ego, puedo decir que es hermosa y con un aire de elegancia e imponencia pero fuera de eso no me parece la gran cosa, diré que es solo la típica chica popular que quiere hacerse la importante tanto así que me dijo que si perdiera ante ella tuviera que hacer todo lo que ella diga_ ¨ Responde Tsukune con mucha amabilidad

¨ _¿De verdad? Pero que chica tan engreída, por que sea popular no significa que pueda comerse todo el mundo para ella sola_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu con desagrado sobre Moka ¨ _Ese lugar solo me corresponde a mí y a nadie más _¨ Pensó mientras ve a Tsukune

¨ _Dentro de una media hora es que me enfrentare contra ella_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _¿Y qué harás cuando te enfrentes contra Moka?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu

¨ _Muy fácil, le daré una lección de humildad y la pondré en su lugar_ ¨ Responde Tsukune de forma cortes

¨ _Ah con que eso, mucha suerte. Por cierto Tsukune_ ¨ Comienza a insinuar algo Kurumu

¨ _¿Pasa algo? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Puedes ser mi amigo, me siento muy segura a tu lado_ ¨ Sugiere Kurumu

¨ _Es una chica agradable, pero sé que tiene una doble intensión_¨ Pensó Tsukune al tener consciencia de las verdaderas intenciones de Kurumu ¨ _Puedo decir que eres una persona muy agradable y amable, pero me temo que rechazo tu oferta_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune muy amablemente

¨ _¿Por qué? _¨ Pregunto Kurumu muy confundida ante la respuesta de Tsukune

¨ _Porque personalmente me gusta estar solo y pasar tiempo para mí mismo, nada más que eso_ ¨ Responde Tsukune mientras voltea a ver a Kurumu de frente

¨ _¿Por eso? Pero que chico tan extraño_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu sin entender del todo bien la respuesta de Tsukune ¨ _Ok entiendo_ ¨ Respondió de forma gentil

¨ _Si más me despido_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se despide de Kurumu

Tsukune se va en camino hacia su dormitorio para buscar una cosa en especial

¨ _Aquí esta, creo que lo usare para algo muy divertido_ ¨ Tsukune saca de su armario una capa roja

En medio del bosque se ve a Tsukune sentado en una roca mientras que Moka acaba de llegar

* * *

¨ _Veo que llegaste a la hora justa_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al ver que llega Moka

¨ _¿Ya estabas aquí antes?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Si mejor dicho aquí fue en donde pelee contra Saizo_ ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _Entonces que la pelea empiece, quiero ver que tan bueno eres Tsukune Aono_ ¨ Dijo Moka ansiosa de querer empezar la pelea

¨ _Ok espero que esto pueda ser divertido_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

Tsukune se levanta de la roca que está sentado y de su bolsillo saca una capa roja e lo muestra estilo torero

¨ _¿Para qué esa capa roja?_ ¨ Pregunto Moka al ver con curiosidad la capa roja que saca Tsukune

¨ _Para jugar nada mas ¿Quieres divertirte?_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukune

¨ _Debes estar bromeando, ahora mismo debe estar comenzando el enfrentamiento_ ¨ Dijo Moka con molestia

Tsukune extiende su capa roja como si fuera un torero en medio de una corrida de toros

¨ _¿Entonces? Que la pelea comience_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al alzar su capa roja

Moka corre hacia Tsukune para darle una patada y al momento ocurre

¨ _¡Ole! _¨Al momento de atacar Tsukune esquiva de forma elegante el ataque de Moka mientras mueve su capa roja en el habitual movimiento de torero

¨ _Esquivo muy ataque así de fácil_ ¨ Pensó Moka un tanto impresionada al notar de lo rápido que fue Tsukune al esquivarla

¨ _Hahaha Caíste redondita_ ¨ Se burla Tsukune ante la torpeza de Moka

¨ _Grr… No caeré en el mismo juego 2 veces_ ¨ Dijo Moka muy molesta ante las risas de Tsukune

¨ _Entonces que la diversión continúe_ ¨ Tsukune vuelve a alzar su capa roja en señal de desafío

Moka vuelve a lanzarse hacia Tsukune para atacarlo mientras que para solo se podría traducirse como

¨ _¡Ole! _¨ Tsukune esquiva a Moka ¨ _¡Ole!_ ¨ Vuelve a esquivar a Moka ¨ _¡Ole! _¨ Otra vez esquiva a Moka ¨ _¡Ole!_ ¨ Otra vez esquiva ¨ _¡Ole!_ ¨ Y otra vez ¨ _¡Ole!_ ¨ Y otra ¨ _¡Ole! ¡Ole! ¡Ole!_ ¨ Y sigue con lo mismo

Tsukune siguió esquivando estilo torero todos los ataques de Moka de manera consecutiva, todo se repetía de manera consecutiva hasta volverse muy monótono de tanto atacar y atacar por Moka y esquivar, esquivar por parte de Tsukune al pasar los minutos Moka comienza a desesperarse

¨ _¡Maldición ya para de esquivar! _¨ Exclamo Moka harta de no poder hacerle nada a Tsukune

¨ _¿Y que gano si me quedo quieto?_ ¨ Pregunto Tsukune de forma divertida

¨ ¿Con que quieres pasarte de listo eh? parece que tendré que recurrir a otras medidas más duras ¨ Moka intenta calmarse

¨ ¿Pero para qué? Si ni siquiera te he lastimado físicamente para que te enojes conmigo ¨ Contesta Tsukune aparentando no entender de la molestia de Moka

¨ Lamentaras haberte metido conmigo seas quien seas, nadie me humilla y vive para contarlo ¨ Dijo Moka mientras comienza a quitarse el rosario que tenía entre sus pechos de ahí comienza a expulsar una abrumadora aura roja de poder que Tsukune por su parte no se inmuta ni se impresiona ante tal cosa, algo que para un humano normal lo dejaría anonadado pero no en el caso de Tsukune

¨ _Hmph veo que mantienes esa estúpida sonrisa para aparentar que no estas impresionado, ahora reconocerás lo que es poder_ ¨ Dijo Moka al mirar a Tsukune de forma arrogante

¨ _Con que ese rosario contenía su verdadero poder, es impresionante pero solo está al nivel de un bronce inexperto _¨ Pensó Tsukune con indiferencia sobre el crecimiento de poder de Moka ¨ Ya veo, entonces las cosas se volverán más divertidas ¨ Dijo en tono divertido

Moka se lanza a dar una patada a Tsukune y este otra vez el esquivo estilo torero que a su vez Moka sin saberlo choca fuertemente contra un árbol

¨ _Oye ¿No sabía que ese árbol estaba muy triste para que le dieses un abrazo de cariño?_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en un disimulado sarcasmo al ver como Moka está pegada al árbol que choco

¨ _Solo me descuide un poco_ ¨ Dijo Moka al sacar su cabeza del árbol

¨ _Entonces ten más cuidado para la próxima si_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune y comienza a darle un guiño en el ojo hacia Moka

¨ _Me las pagaras miserable_ ¨ Dijo Moka molesta y se deja sonrojar de vergüenza. Ahora se pone a embestir a Tsukune con su cuerpo y este vuelve a esquivar diciendo otra vez Ole pero con un acento español mientras que Moka choca fuertemente contra un muro de rocas

¨ _Ostias eso sí que debió doler, espero que la señorita no esté muy lastimada_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en un estereotípico acento español al ver como Moka está pegada al muro de rocas que choco

Moka sale del muro muy mareada con el efecto de espirales en los ojos, se sacude la cabeza y ve con furia a Tsukune

¨ _Señorita se dio muy duro con ese muro, espero que me perdonéis_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en su acento español

¨ _Ese ridículo acento español me hace enojar _¨ Dijo Moka muy molesta por el acento de Tsukune

¨ _De verdad, no sabía eso. Para que lo sepa pensaba ir a España a practicar la Tauro magia y participar en corridas de toro como torero profesional, para eso traje esta capa roja que vez ahora mismo _¨ Dijo Tsukune manteniendo su acento español

¨ _Ósea que todo esto no era más que una práctica de corrida de toros siendo tú el torero y yo la toro_ ¨ Dijo Moka muy incrédula de lo que acaba de oír

¨ _Así es, pero veo que le tomo todo un tiempo para percatarse de algo tan obvio que hasta un niño de 5 años se daría cuenta, estoy empezando a dudar de su capacidad intelectual, sin intención de ofenderla claro esta_ ¨ Asintió Tsukune que a su vez vuelve a hablar normalmente

¨ _¡No me subestimes!_ ¨ Dijo Moka poniéndose roja de la ira y correr hacia Tsukune como si fuera una vaca

¨ _Este será mi último ¡Ole! Por hoy_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras vuelve a extender su capa por ultima a la vez esquivando a Moka para decir de forma muy elegante ¨ _¡Ole!_ ¨ Exclama haciendo su última pose

Después de la última esquivada por parte de Tsukune y esta vez Moka choca contra un ¿Muro de ladrillos? ¿Y dónde mierda salió en primer lugar? Al chocar contra tal muro Moka cae al suelo mareada con estrellas volando encima de ella

¨ _Ya el espectáculo termino_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune al ver como esta Moka tirada en el suelo viendo estrellas encima

Después del choque contra el muro de ladrillos salido de quien mierda sabe dónde Tsukune comienza a caminar alejándose de donde esta Moka mientras recupera la consciencia y ve a Tsukune alejándose

¨ _¡Hey tú! ¿¡Porque te alejas!?_ ¨ Exclama muy molesta Moka

¨ Porque esto ya termino. Acéptalo, yo gane y tú perdiste ¨ Dijo Tsukune un poco serio mientras camina

¨ _¿¡Que!? No eso es verdad, esto no ha terminado todavía, ¡Me oíste Tsukune Aono! Esto aún no ha terminado hasta que se decide un ganador ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!_ ¨ Exclama Moka al querer negarse que perdió

¨ _Si me respondes con ese tono me das a entender que eres pésima perdedora. Debes aprender a aceptar la derrota para poder lidiar mejor las cosas_ ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _No digas insensateces_ ¨ Dijo Moka al levantar y corre hacia Tsukune de forma desesperada

¨ _Adiós Moka Akashiya, espero que tengas un buen día_ ¨ Se despide Tsukune a la vez que tira su capa roja dejándolo en el aire mientras que Moka se deja atrapar de manera torpe

¨ _Tus malditos trucos ya me tienen harta, ven y pelea_ ¨Dijo Moka después de haberse tardado unos segundos en soltarse de la capa e mira para todo los lados y nota que ya Tsukune se fue ¨ _Maldición se fue y todo el tiempo solo uso esta estúpida capa_ ¨ Agarra la capa roja y nota un olor que le llama la atención ¨ _Ese olor es, ¿Sangre? _¨ Lame la capa y después de hacerlo da una expresión de desagrado¨ _Guacala sabe a sangre vieja. De seguro ese Tsukune utilizo esta capa con olor a sangre para que perdiera la cordura y cayera en sus juegos baratos, esta vez me las pagaras_ ¨ Se asquea de haber probado la sangre que contenía la capa a la vez jura la revancha

* * *

En el dormitorio de Tsukune este se sienta en su asiento de noche para reflexionar en lo siguiente

¨ _Ha sido un día algo entretenido, primero la chica de cabello azul de grandes bustos y mi práctica de torero con Moka y hablando de ella espero que me deje en paz_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune muy tranquilamente sobre todo lo que paso durante el día

* * *

Al día siguiente en el salón de clases, al finalizar la clase como en el momento de que Tsukune se levanta de su asiento alguien le toca el hombro y se da la vuelta para ver de quién se trata

¨ _Hola Moka como te va_ ¨ Saluda Tsukune

¨ _Quiero la revancha ahora_ ¨ Responde Moka

¨ _Pero acaso no acordamos de que si yo ganará me ibas a dejar en paz_ ¨ Recalco Tsukune

¨ _No estés bromeando, lo de ayer fue que usaste un truco sucio para engañarme_ ¨ Insiste Moka

¨ _Si te refieres a la capa roja que use ayer, olvidé mencionar que fue manchada por la sangre de animales con anterioridad_ ¨ Explico Tsukune

¨ _Entonces lo sabías y te hiciste el tonto a propósito para caer en tu_ juego ¨ Responde indignada Moka

¨ _Te recomendaría a que olvides de esto y sigas con tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukune

¨ _No me vengas con esas insensateces_ ¨ Dijo Moka molesta ante la insinuación de Tsukune

¨ _Por favor calmase de acuerdo_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _¿¡Como pretendes que me calme!?_ ¨ Exclama Moka

¨ _Porque todo la clase te está viendo_ ¨ Señala Tsukune

Moka se da la vuelta y como dijo Tsukune toda la clase incluyendo la profesora Nekonome la estaban viendo con total atención

¨ _Se podría saber que está pasando ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa forma Moka?_ ¨ Pregunta la profesora Nekonome

¨ _Yo pues… era… que_ ¨ Tartamudeo Moka roja de la vergüenza y antes de que diga otra palabra Tsukune interrumpe diciendo lo siguiente ¨ Lo que paso fue que ayer me pidió un favor de ayudarla y tuvimos una discusión ¨ Excuso en pos de defender a Moka

¨ _Entiendo, pero podría discutir en la hora de receso_ ¨ Insinuó la profesora Nekonome

¨ _Entendido profesora_ ¨ Asiente Tsukune

¨_ Entendido_ ¨ Asiente Moka con mucha pena

Mientras Tsukune y Moka se van entre los estudiantes que los miraban se ve a Kurumu riéndose ligeramente ante lo que paso

¨ _Todo parece indicar que Tsukune le hiso algo a Moka para que actuara así, puede que Tsukune conozca una forma de como humillar a Moka_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa

Tsukune y Moka se van del salón, Tsukune al notar que Moka aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo aprovecho para caminar hacia otra dirección alejándose lo más posible de Moka y esta a los pocos segundos sube la mirada y nota que Tsukune se aleja de ella

¨ _¡Oye tu vuelve aquí, ahora! _¨ Exclama Moka al ver como Tsukune intenta huir de ella

¨ _Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer, ahora no puedo estar contigo_ ¨ Responde Tsukune al voltear la mirada mientras camina

Moka sigue a Tsukune y este comienza a caminar más rápido e Moka hace lo mismo

¨ _¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Para qué crees, quiero la revancha ahora_ ¨ Responde Moka de manera insistente

Moka sigue a Tsukune hasta que este va al baño de los hombres a esconderse de Moka

¨ _Muy listo, si crees que te escaparas de mi te equivocas, me quedare aquí si es necesario_ ¨ Contesta Moka al ponerse en frente del baño de hombres con el fin de esperar a Tsukune

Moka se queda parada como prometió y a los pocos segundos sale un chico que no dudo en intentar seducir de mala manera a Moka mientras que ella le responde con un golpe a la cara, poco después sale otro chico que hace lo mismo que el anterior y Moka da otro golpe en la cara para que se calle y después viene otro que no es Tsukune y se repite lo mismo

¨ _Maldita sea ¿Qué tanto se tarda Tsukune para salir? Ya han pasado 10 minutos desde que esta_ ¨ Pensó Moka muy impacientemente

Sale otro chico que no es Tsukune y esta vez Moka le señala en forma interrogatorio lo siguiente

¨ _¡Oye tú!_ ¨ Exclama Moka al señalar al estudiante que sale del baño

¨ _¿Quién yo?_ ¨ Pregunta el estudiante mientras se señala a si mismo

¨ _Si tu ¿Quiero saber que está haciendo Tsukune Aono adentro?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Disculpa pero no hay nadie adentro_ ¨ Responde el chico

¨ _¿Qué dices?_ ¨ Dijo Moka incrédula de la respuesta

¨ _Cuando llegue no había nadie y las puertas de los inodoros estaban abiertas y sin nadie adentro_ ¨ Explico el chico

Moka entra al baño de los hombres y ve entre las puertas de los inodoros que no hay nadie y entre ellos se ve una ventana abierta

¨ _Ese maldito se escapó_ ¨ Pensó Moka muy molesta al ver que Tsukune se las ingenió para huir de ella

* * *

En otra parte más concretamente en el dormitorio de Tsukune este está sentado en la mesa de noche reflexionando sobre lo de Moka

¨ _Parece que me he equivocado esa Moka parece que quiere retar de nuevo y parece que me va a perseguir durante un buen tiempo, esto puede que sea toda una molestia y creo que mejor saco algo de provecho con esto_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune de forma reflexiva para al final dar una sonrisa maliciosa

Volviendo con Moka que camina por los pasillos de la academia en busca de Tsukune

¨ _¿En dónde estará ese maldito? De verdad se cree que se puede esconder de mí_ ¨ Pensó muy molesta mientras camina por los alrededores en busca de Tsukune

¨ _Vaya, vaya miran quien está aquí _¨ Dijo Kurumu a lo lejos de Moka

Moka ve a Kurumu sentada arriba en el borde de las escaleras y esta cae aterrizando con la punta de sus zapatos de manera que se veía sus pantaletas mientras que alrededor de los pasillos los chicos miraban con sonrisas pervertidas a Kurumu

¨ _¿Quién se supone que eres?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Yo soy_ ¨ Kurumu comienza a adoptar una pose para reflejar prepotencia ¨_ La grande y hermosa Kurumu Kurono_ ¨ Se presenta de forma muy sobreactuada e exagerada

¨ _Pero que chica tan extraña_ ¨ Pensó Moka al caerle una gota en la nuca por la actitud de Kurumu ¨ _¿Y qué quieres grande y hermosa Kurumu?_ ¨ Dijo con notorio sarcasmo

¨ _Vine directamente a darte una advertencia a ti Moka Akashiya. Te advierto que muy pronto_ _caerás y por fin seré el centro de atención de toda la academia_ ¨ Contesta Kurumu

¨ _No entiendo lo que dices_ ¨ Responde Moka

¨ _Te lo pondré fácil, mi mayor objetivo es tener mi propio harem de chicos que me adoren y me tomen como su suprema reina_ ¨ Explica Kurumu

¨ _Es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida_ ¨ Pensó Moka

¨ _Todo eso sería posible si no fuera por ti Moka Akashiya, por tu culpa mi plan no funciona como quiero_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu mientras señala a Moka de forma acusadora

¨ _¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?_ ¨ Pregunto Moka

¨_ Fácil en vez de que los chicos hablen de mí, solo escucho Moka esto y Moka lo otro y eso me enferma bastante. Se supone que debo ser yo que sea la más hablada y aclamada, pero la gota que derramo el vaso es ver que siempre eres tu quien es seguida constantemente por los chicos a cada rato para que sean tus novios y eso me pone furiosa, es como ver a alguien vivir mi sueño que siempre he anhelado _¨ Explica Kurumu muy molesta

¨_ Espera, espera para empezar yo no pedí que siempre hablen de mi o que un montón de chicos estúpidos me estén siguiendo a cada maldito rato, es más ni si quiera me agrada ser el centro de atención _¨ Responde Moka

¨ _Y quieres que me crea tal cosa, pero ya veraz Moka que tengo un has bajo la manga que te interesa mucho_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu de forma maliciosa

¨ _¿Cuál has bajo la manga que pueda ser de mi interés?_ ¨ Pregunto Moka sarcásticamente

¨ _Tiene que ver con Tsukune Aono_ ¨ Responde Kurumu

¨ _¡Que tiene que ver el con todo esto!_ ¨ Exclama Moka molesta

¨ _Wau veo que he tocado algo muy preciado de ti, mi plan consiste en robarte a Tsukune y hacerlo mío y solo mío. Por tu expresión sé que eso te destruirá y te dejara en la ruina_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu muy convencida

¨ _¡Espera! ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? No es que si Tsukune me gus…¨_ Moka se detiene al entender lo que pretende Kurumu con Tsukune ¨ _Ya entiendo, pretende hacer de Tsukune su novio para restregármelo en mi cara para querer humillarme en frente de todo el mundo. Déjame decirte algo señorita popular no dejare que nadie más me humille ni tu ni mucho menos ese bastardo de Tsukune_ ¨ Pensó profundamente al entender todo ¨ _Hm pobre de ti no sabes de lo que hablas_ ¨ Dijo de confianza total

¨ _¿Qué quieres decir?_ ¨ Pregunto Kurumu mirando con el ceño fruncido

¨ _De que tu plan de querer seducir a Tsukune por si solo es un_ fracaso ¨ Dijo Moka de manera arrogante

¨ _¿Qué voy a fracasar? ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!_ ¨ Contesto Kurumu molesta

¨ _Simple y es que Tsukune a diferencia de los demás chicos es alguien que siente algo muy especial por mí, casi diría que él está loco por mí de alguna forma_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _¿Y porque estas muy segura de eso?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu

¨_ Porque aunque no lo parezca Tsukune es de esos chicos que le gustan ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se me declare, hasta me ayudo en más de una ocasión sin pedir nada a cambio lo cual me lleva una gran ventaja _¨ Presume Moka

¨ _No me creo eso para nada, contradice todo lo que me dijo Tsukune ayer pero está en lo cierto de que ella es muy orgullosa de sí misma. Lo más seguro es que este diciendo todo eso para evitar quedar mal y en cambio hacerme ver como una idiota_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu al analizar lo que dice Moka

¨ _¿Y qué me puedes decir a tu defensa eh? _¨ Pregunta Moka de forma arrogante

¨ _Esta bien aceptare que tal vez no pueda hacer que Tsukune sea mío ¿Pero por cierto? Ayer hable con Tsukune y me dijo que tú y el iban a tener una pelea ¿Dime como les fue ayer y quien gano?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu de manera interrogativa

Moka al escuchar esa pregunta comienza a recordar su encuentro de ayer y da una mueca de irritación más que empuña ambas manos al recordar la humillación que sufrió por parte de Tsukune, detalle que Kurumu nota al ver a Moka

¨ _Lo que paso ayer fue que fácilmente le gane a Tsukune sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, de ahí me percaté de que no era la gran cosa y que solo era un presumido con algo de suerte, después Tsukune me quiso pedir de manera desesperada que fuera su novia y dijo que se dejó perder a propósito para que eso se cumpliera, en si le dije que lo iba a considerar y se puso muy feliz en darle esa noticia_ ¨ Contesto Moka con notorios nervios a la hora de expresarse

¨ _A nadie engañas con eso, de seguro perdiste de alguna forma y estas mintiendo para quedar como la ganadora. Mejor le pregunto a Tsukune lo que paso realmente_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu al notar que Moka mintió desesperadamente

¨ _Con todo lo he contado de seguro tendrás consciencia de que para ti sería difícil o mejor dicho imposible que puedas hacer que Tsukune sea tuyo dado que él está bajo mis pies_ ¨ Dijo Moka de forma más arrogante

¨ _Esta bien acepto mi error, puede que no te pueda robar a Tsukune pero hacer que todos los chicos de la academia me adoren como su diosa _¨ Dijo Kurumu muy confiada

¨ _Por mi está bien solo me basta con Tsukune, los demás chicos te los regalaría sin problema alguno ya que para mí son solo molestias_ ¨ Dijo Moka con fastidio

¨ _Mucho mejor, pero te advierto Moka que muy pronto te derrocare tu puesto y seré la reina absoluta de la academia_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu

¨ Si lo que sea, para mí no interesa en lo absoluto ¨ Dijo Moka

Ambas chicas se despiden mientras cada una toma su propio camino

¨ _Puse en su lugar a esa pobre estúpida, nadie me humilla y vive para contarlo en especial Tsukune que lo hare pagar por sus trucos sucios_ ¨ Pensó Moka mientras camina

¨ _Esa Moka se cree la gran cosa pero ya vera que la dejare como la completa perdedora que es y de seguro que Tsukune será la clave para humillar completamente a Moka, ya estoy ansiosa de ver qué cara tendrá cuando la joda ante todo el mundo_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu mientras camina

* * *

De vuelta con Tsukune, sale de su dormitorio para dar un paseo por la academia y de repente comienza a tener un gran presentimiento

¨ _Algo me dice que pasara que alguien me va a joder el día, espero que solo sea un presentimiento pendejo o si llega a ser real espero divertirme de alguna forma posible y reírme como siempre_ ¨ Pensó maliciosamente al tener un presentimiento

Todo parece indicar que dentro de poco se formara algo bien grande

**Fin del Día 2**

Especial: El Salón de Oro con Tsukune de Cáncer

En un salón de clases sin nadie en los asientos se ve a Tsukune en su uniforme de la Academia Youkai en frente del salón pero en el antebrazo se una insignia que dice ¨Presidente de oro¨

¨ _Hola amigos y estudiantes e maestros de la Academia Youkai les habla Tsukune Aono presidente de esta genial clase, para hoy invitaremos a unos invitados especiales que nos harán compañía el día de hoy_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se expresa con mucha alegría y comienza a mirar la puerta del salón ¨ _Pasen al salón Franky, Naruko Uzumaki y Rías Gremony_ ¨ Llama a los invitados del momento

Pasan al salón Franky caballero de Tauro, Naruko Uzumaki doncella de Geminis y Rias Gremony doncella de Piscis, los 3 están vestidos con los uniformes de la academia y toman asiento

¨ _Muy buenas ¿Qué opinan de lo que paso hoy? ¿Alguna pregunta en particular? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Yo opino que eres todo un loquillo Tsukune, mira que tener a 2 señoritas en poco tiempo es todo un logro hasta deberían darte una medalla_ ¨ Responde Franky de manera humorística

¨ _Muchas gracias Franky y no es que sea todo un loquillo como dices es solo que soy un poquitín imperativo con las cosas_ ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _¿¡Solo un poquitín!? Si eres un bastardo que le encanta hacer sufrir a todo el mundo para tu propia diversión_ ¨ Exclamo Naruko

¨ _Si, si lo que tú digas Naruko y muchas gracias por los halagos_ ¨ Contesta Tsukune de forma sarcástica

¨ _Pero sabes Tsukune sí que te luciste con lo de la corrida de toros con esa chica de cabello plateado_ ¨ Dijo Franky

¨ _Por cierto ¿De dónde salió ese muro de ladrillos en medio de un bosque?_ ¨ Pregunta Naruko

¨ _No lo sé, solo sé que estaba ahí nada más, no es que yo lo haya construido a velocidad luz_ ¨ Contesta Tsukune ¨ _Ahora que opinan de Moka y Kurumu_ ¨ Vuelve a preguntar

¨ _Sobre esas 2 solo diré otra vez que son unas totales bellezas que cualquier hombre mataría por tenerlas. De verdad eres un hijo de puta bastardo con suerte Tsukune ¨_ Contesta Franky humorísticamente

¨ _Son bonitas sí, pero sus personalidades son un asco total una es una arrogante que se cree la gran cosa y la otra es una vanidosa que quiere que todo el mundo la trate como una reina, no creo que sea buena idea relacionarse con ellas pero creo que ellas se identifica con cierto cangrejo manipulador_ ¨ Dijo Naruko en tono despectivo

¨ _¿Quién? ¿Mascara de la Muerte? No me extraña que se parezcan a ese miserable bastardo en muchos aspectos_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono de desagrado mezclado con total sarcasmo

¨ _Oye Naruko ¿No crees que estas siendo muy cruel con ellas? No parecen malas en_ _si_ ¨ Responde Rías ante el comentario de Naruko

¨_ Ah por casi olvido que aquí tenemos a una arrogante, vanidosa y para colmo manipuladora como cierto cangrejo del demonio_ ¨ Dijo Naruko mientras mira con severo disgusto a Rías

¨ _Hey, no es mi culpa que seas una envidiosa amargada, por eso es que los chicos siempre me quieren a mí y no a ti. Ademas al menos no tengo doble personalidad que parece un animal salvaje como cierta bipolar que necesita ir urgentemente al psicólogo_ ¨ Dijo Rías fingiendo temor

¨ _Grrr… Eres una zorra inmunda. ¡Te voy a matar!_ ¨ Exclamo muy furiosa Naruko al grado de que su caballero como las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron rojas color rubí, se levanta de su asiento para asesinar a Rías de Piscis

Antes de que Naruko intentase matar a Rías, Franky rápidamente le da un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y su cabello e volvieron a la normalidad más un gran chichón

¨ _Guau parece que Naruko necesita ir al psicólogo urgentemente o mejor dicho a un centro de control de la ira_ ¨ Comento Tsukune al ver a Naruko en el suelo ¨ _Volviendo al tema ¿Tienen más preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones o lo que sea? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Yo tengo una advertencia Tsukune. Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado con esa Moka y Kurumu_ ¨ Advierte Rías

¨ _¿Cuidado? ¿Para qué? Ni que fueran doncellas de oro como tu mi querida Rías _¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _Te diré que a veces las mujeres pueden ser más peligrosas de lo que aparentan en especial las que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieran a toda costa, lo sé por experiencia propia_ ¨ Dijo Rías

¨ _¿Y eso que quiere decir Rías?_ ¨ Pregunta Franky

¨ _Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú mismo Franky _¨ Responde Rías

¨ _Sea lo que sea lo tomare como un tal vez ¿Por cierto, como le va a tu esclavo Rías?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Issei sufrió un accidente de muerte otra vez por intentar espiar las aprendices de doncellas en los baños, el pobre necesita de una gran operación en la entrepierna porque fue cruelmente castrado_ ¨ Responde Rías

¨ _Puta madre eso sí que debió de doler bastante. Mándame saludos a Issei de mi parte_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune sintiendo lastima por el esclavo de Rías de nombre Issei Hyodou

¨ _Muchas gracias, Issei necesita todo el apoyo posible para al menos recuperar algo de su lastimada hombría_ ¨ Dijo Rías un poco preocupada

¨ _Bien tienen más preguntas de casualidad_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukune

¨ _En realidad no se me ocurre nada, aparte que tengo que asistir a una conferencia de robótica en la universidad_ ¨ Dijo Franky

¨ _Yo tampoco tengo algo que preguntar, ya dije todo lo que me parecía necesario_ ¨ Dijo Rías

¨_ ¿Y qué hay de Naruko? No creo que este bien que este tirada en el suelo _¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Descuida yo me encargare. Pero necesitare de una camisa de fuerza de titanio más de unas vacunas contra la rabia_ ¨ Responde Rías

¨ _Parece que esta sección termina por hoy, por favor amigos díganle adiós al público y lo digan entre todos_ ¨ Pide Tsukune a Franky y a Rías que esta última sujeta a Naruko, que se despidan del publico

¨ _¡Adiós!_ ¨ Dijeron Franky y Rías mientras que esta última sujeta el brazo derecho de Naruko para dar la expresión de despedida

Fin del especial del Salón de oro

**Notas del autor: He vuelto perras y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto a ustedes como a mí **

**Notaran que en las respuestas de comentarios puse que sea un personaje que responda bajo su forma de ser los reviews de los usuarios que comentaron, esta idea lo pensé como un chiste más del fic como también de una forma clara y directa de romper la cuarta pared donde sea los propios personajes que hablen con el público en una especie de relación entre persona real y de ficción. Tal vez sea una idea sumamente extraña y bizarra pero este fic está hecho para eso, que sea extraño y bizarro **

**Hemos visto lo loquillo que puede llegar a ser Tsukune con hacer de torero con Moka como también esta puede llegar a ser con el fin de satisfacer su orgullo, pero Kurumu es otra que no se queda atrás para nada**

**Para el siguiente capítulo será una competencia de quien humilla a quien en donde Moka y Kurumu jugaran sus mejores cartas para cumplir sus fines y ver quien será la reina de la academia mientras que la otra la absoluta perdedora que se llevara la peor parte. Todo indica que Tsukune será la piedra angular de todo esto**

**¿Sera Moka capaz de cumplir su revancha de querer humillar a Tsukune? ¿Podrá Kurumu cumplir su meta de ser la reina de la Academia Youkai? ¿Y qué coño de la madre hará Tsukune en medio de todo embrollo? Esperen hasta el siguiente capitulo **

**Ahora pasemos por las votaciones de ver quien será la pareja ideal de Tsukune de Cáncer entre las doncellas Rias Gremony de Piscis, Erza Scarlet de Libra, Evangeline McDowell de Escorpión, Hao Asakura de Virgo y Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis**

**Primero pasemos con Rías que tiene alrededor de 2 votos, luego están Erza con 2 votos también e igualmente Evangeline tiene 2 votos, parece que nadie quiere a Hao al grado que solo tiene 0 votos pero suerte Hao que sé que hay usuarios que votaran por ti, por ultimo esta Naruko que tiene 2 votos dando un empate con Rías, Erza y Evangeline **

**Recuerden dar sus votos en los reviews si quieren o creen con cuál de las doncellas mencionadas es la pareja ideal para nuestro amado Tsukune de Cáncer **

**Rías Gremony: Doncella de Piscis **

**Evangeline McDowell: Doncella de Escorpión **

**Erza Scarlet: Doncella de Libra**

**Hao Asakura: Doncella de Virgo**

**Naruko Uzumaki: Doncella de Géminis**

**Eso es todo por ahora, una cosa muy importante si quieren que continúe con este fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o por PM y se los pido porque me costó un huevo escribir este fic y muchos más así que si de verdad quieren que continúe por favor dejar review si es mucho pedir. No quiero excusas de que ¨Pero Roy4 no puedo dar review porque no estoy suscripto a FanFicction y no tengo cuenta ni soy escritor¨ A mí eso me vale mierda además tengas cuenta o no, no es un impedimento para dejar opiniones porque igualmente se puede comentar sin tener cuenta por lo que los que no tienen cuentan en no tienen excusas para nada, aunque claro están los mensajes privados o PM que para eso se necesita cuenta pero igualmente pueden dejar su opinión como sus ideas de cómo quieren que sean los demás capítulos como los votos y sugerencias ya mencionados **

**Hasta la próxima **


	3. Dia 3

**Renuncia de derechos: No me pertenecen Saint Seiya ni Rosario + Vampire, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Ahora los datos que hay que tomar en cuenta **

**Este fic está escrito en formato tradicional para quienes no lo entendieron, si no les gusta este estilo de narración se pueden irse al coño de su madre o de manera amable les invito a quien tenga las bolas para hacer su propia versión de este fic**

**Muy importante tomar en cuenta este detallazo y es que este fic no está diseñado para ser serio o para tomarse en serio a sí mismo, más que nada está hecho para dar hincapié a situaciones humorísticas, ridículas, exageradas y fuera de toda lógica coherente por lo que no se extrañen que ocurran cosas que no parezcan tener algo de sentido alguno, por lo que les pido que saquen a flote su niño interior para disfrutar del fic **

**Ahora el caballero de Cáncer Tsukune responderá algunos reviews dados por usuarios que sí tuvieron las bolas para dar su opinión sin temor alguno **

**Se ve a Tsukune vestido con esmoquin negro con corbata de moño negra en medio de su dormitorio **

¨ _Hola amigos ¿Cómo les va? Antes de que esta genial y divertida historia sobre mi comience primero me tomare la libertad de responder las opiniones de algunos amables usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de dar su opinión con respecto a la historia y de los votos que dieron de cuál de las doncellas de oro seria mi pareja ideal_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con mucha emoción y alegría ¨ _Ahora empecemos _¨ Se prepara para leer las respuestas de los comentaristas

Saca su laptop y comienza a responder cada una de las críticas

¨ _Para que sepas mis motivos de no querer luchar son totalmente y firmemente verdaderos, pero la segunda puedo hacer una que otra excepción de vez en cuando. Sobre echar leña al fuego no sé de qué hablas, no es que yo cause que mucha gente se peleen entre si por decirle que uno tiene mejores cosas que el otro o que uno es capaz de barrer el suelo con otro. Sobre Alastor escuche que formo una banda con un asesino de aspecto gay de nombre Wuipy Wuipy el Piscis Negro que anda con la mierda de ser el hombre más hermoso del universo y ahora mismo ese Alastor hará dúo con Justin Bieber en un concierto _¨ Dijo tras responderle al comentario del usuario Chivotenkai ¨ _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Descuida amigo el capítulo está listo_ ¨ Dijo al responder al comentario del usuario Zerokaiden ¨ _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Amigo te advierto que esas 2 más una que se unirá a la banda van a discutir y seguirán discutiendo por alrededor del capítulo y de los que siguen y seguirán. De Toy Story solo puedo decir que ese Buzz lightgear es todo un loquillo que hace que las cosas se ponga más graciosas y de nada que te haya parecido un gran capítulo del recuerdo. Sobre las votaciones pues claro huevon que puedes seguir votando coño hasta me atrevo a decir que puedes seguir votando todas las veces que te den la puta gana_ ¨ Responde el comentario del usuario Taro0305 ¨ _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Sobre el esclavo sexual de Rías sería algo curioso de ver, tal vez descubra la forma de cómo ser menos pendejo de lo que ya es ese huevon de Issei_ ¨ Responde el comentario del usuario XxRisesxX ¨ _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario _¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨_ ¿Una batalla estilo Smash Bros? Hmm interesante, puede que yo sea El Capitán Falcon porque se jode fácil a todo el mundo y Tsuna de Acuario seria Luigi e Rito de Aries seria Mario, Franky de Tauro seria Donkey Kong, Ichika de Capricornio como Link, Erza de Libra obviamente Samus, Hao de Virgo seria por supuesto Ness aunque eso sería travestismo por su parte, Allen de Sagitario seria Yoashi porque a ese puto le gusta que lo monten, Rías de Piscis seria Kirby porque ella es muy adorable para ser Kirby, Naruko de Géminis seria Pikachu y algo así como ¡Naruko de Geminis yo te elijo! O similar, Grimmjow de Leo seria Fox porque ese amargado cara dura se parece y Evangeline de Escorpión seria Jigglypuff porque ella canta muy bonito. Ese sería el elenco _¨ Responde el comentario de un Guest ¨ _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario_ ¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Yo también te adoro Kira y mándame saludos a tu gato, sabes un adivino me dijo que dentro de 100 años aproximado la nueva doncella de Escorpión será una de nombre Yuno Gasai y que gran coincidencia la verdad_ ¨ Responde el comentario de Kira Taisho ¨ _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario_ ¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨ _No sé de qué me hablas amigo, no es que yo use algo de cemento y robe algunos ladrillos para construir un muro de ladrillos en medio de la nada, todavía es un misterio quien fue el responsable de construir tal muro aunque por cierto debo devolver el cemento más los utensilios de construcción que le robe a aquel tipo. SI tanto insiste que Evangeline sea mi pareja idea por mi está bien pero veamos que dicen los votos al final_ ¨ Responde el comentario del usuario Zafir09 ¨ Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario ¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Muchas gracias que te haya gustado la historia amiga y gracias por el voto_ ¨ Responde el comentario de la usuaria Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul ¨ _Ahora veamos el siguiente comentario_ ¨ Se muestra otro review de otro usuario que comento

¨ _Muchas gracias pero no entiendo eso de que soy un dios o algo por el estilo, mira si nadie de esta academia no puede contra mí es problema de esos pobres huevones, pero ten por seguro que hay seres más poderosos que yo como los dioses del olimpo y Chuck Norris_ ¨ Responde el comentario del usuario Ryomy ¨ _Ahora pasemos a la siguiente critica_ ¨ Se ve que ya no hay más críticas que responder

¨ _Tal parece que esas fueron todas las críticas, muchas gracias por dar sus humildes opiniones. Sin muchos giros al asunto que empiece la historia_ ¨ La sección de respuestas de críticas por parte de Tsukune termina para darle paso a la historia principal

* * *

Día 3: Niñas traviesas

En la Academia Youkai más precisamente en el patio de la academia, se pueden ver a montones de estudiantes viendo el tablón de anuncio de las siguientes notas de quienes tuvieron mayor puntuación en el último examen y entre ellos se encuentra Moka viendo su puntuación

¨ _A ver en qué puesto estoy, 350 no… 380 tampoco… 400…_ ¨ Dijo Moka mientras lee el tablón de anuncios en ver cuál fue la nota que saco ¨ _428 puntos 13avo lugar Moka Akashiya. Esa soy yo_ ¨ Dijo al ver que su puntuación es de 428 llegando a 13avo lugar siendo una puntuación muy destacable

Cerca de Moka varios chicos se quedaron viéndola con mucha admiración más por la puntuación que saco ¨ _Increíble no sabía que Moka aparte de hermosa fuese tan lista_ ¨ Dijo uno de los estudiantes que ven con corazones en los ojos a Moka

¨ _Creo que debo estudiar para poder salir con Moka_ ¨ Dijo otro chico mirando muy entusiasmado sus libros para seguir estudiando mas

¨ _No por nada soy la más inteligente de toda mi familia_ ¨ Pensó Moka con suma arrogancia al recordar que desde pequeña siempre la tachaban de sobresaliente desde la primaria y secundaria

¨_ 201 Puntos, bah no es gran cosa ni que necesitase de ser una nerd para que todos me adoren _¨ Dijo Kurumu un poco lejos de donde esta Moka con severa desgana y aburrimiento

¨ _Pero que estúpida, acaso cree que son tener un par de melones desproporcionados automáticamente podrá graduarse_ ¨ Pensó Moka al ver la actitud desinteresada de Kurumu

Por curiosidad Moka decide seguir en ver las demás puntuaciones de los estudiantes para ver quien es tiene mejor puntuación y al verlo sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ponerse atónita de saber quién tiene puntuación mejor que ella

¨ _500 Puntos…. Tsukune Aono 1mer lugar… es imposible ¨_ Dijo Moka totalmente perpleja al ver que Tsukune la supero por mucho ¨_ ¿Cómo es posible que ese Tsukune obtuvo mejor calificación que yo, si yo soy una estudiante muy sobresaliente en muchos aspectos? _¨ Pensó muy incrédula

Moka se da la vuelta e mira a los lados y ve algo que le llama bastante la atención, ve a Tsukune rodeado de montones de chicas que le piden que sea su tutor o tener una cita entre algunas cosas similares

¨ _Tsukune podrías estudiar conmigo por favor_ ¨ Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que le pide un favor a Tsukune

¨ _Necesito ayuda, podrías ayudarme Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo otra hermosa chica de cabello rojo

¨_ Tsukune quieres salir conmigo _¨ Dijo una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules

¨ _Se mi novio Tsukune, si_ ¨ Dijo de manera tierna una hermosa chica de cabello negro

¨ _Señoritas, señoritas mil perdones pero no podré hacerles los favores que me piden_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera agradable y dando una sonrisa que para las chicas lo hacen ver muy atractivo

¨ _¿Pero porque Tsukune?_ ¨ Dijo la misma chica de cabello azul dando una adorable mirada

¨_ Porque estaré muy ocupado en muchas cosas importantes y ojala tuviera el tiempo para estar con ustedes señoritas. Pero se de todo corazón que las apoyare a donde _pueda ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera motivacional a la vez que medio abre la boca haciendo una sonrisa donde su dientes brillan causando un efecto de luz muy llamativo

¨ _¡AAAAAHHHH!_¨ Las chicas gritaron de emoción ante las palabras de Tsukune

¨ _Uummm… ¿Por qué me molesta ver como Tsukune este rodeado de chicas_? ¨ Pensó Moka molesta mientras se infla la mejilla y extiende ambas manos hacia abajo empuñándolos en un curioso gesto de celos

Con Kurumu ella ve en el tablón de que Tsukune está en primer lugar con la puntuación perfecta ¨ _Parece que Tsukune es bastante listo con las materias, puede que aproveche eso para hacer que sea mío y derrotar a esa patética Moka_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu con arrogancia y se da la vuelta para ver a Tsukune rodeado por chicas, cosa que le provoco que su mandíbula cayera hacia el suelo totalmente incrédula de lo que ve, para colmo la cara que pone Tsukune con la sonrisa que lo hace ver como un actor famoso de Hollywood, hace que Kurumu desee estar en el lugar de las chicas que rodean a Tsukune. Vuelve a darse la vuelta para caminar directo a una pared y dar un puñetazo en señal de frustración

¨ _Maldita sea, como fue que Tsukune se volviese tan popular de pronto y lo peor que ahora hay más competencia que esa estúpida Moka, tendré que usar medidas drásticas_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu muy frustrada como también un poco celosa de como su plan se está dificultando

* * *

A lo lejos de Tsukune es observado por lo que parece ser una niña pequeña que lleva vestida un curioso atuendo que consiste en un sombrero negro de punta, una capa negra, una mini falda amarilla, camisa de tirantes amarilla donde curiosamente parece una bruja, la niña en si es de cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos de color morado y piel de tez blanca

¨ _Tsukune Aono, es el chico que empato conmigo_ ¨ Dijo la misteriosa niña vestida de bruja

¨ _Felicitaciones Yukari Sendo_ ¨ Dijo un misterioso chico de mirada penetrante acompañado por otros 2 chicos de mirada igual de penetrante donde el principal nombra el verdadero nombre de la niña vestida de bruja llamada Yukari Sendo

¨ _¿Ustedes son mis compañeros de clase? _¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _Como predije, tú obtendrías el primer lugar como esperaba de una niña genio como tú. No por nada estas en grados superiores, pero… Vas a sufrir si te quieres hacerte la gran cosa_ ¨ Dijo el misterioso chico

¨ _¿Cómo que gran cosa?_ ¨ Vuelve a preguntar Yukari

¨ _¡Por ejemplo! ¡Tú atuendo parece un cosplay! _¨ Exclama otro chico de pelo cortado que acompaña a los demás

¨ _No importa como lo mires, está en contra de las reglas de la escuela_ ¨ Dijo otro chico de aspecto obeso mirando detenidamente la ropa de Yukari

¨_ Esto es porque… _¨ Dijo Yukari nerviosamente

¨ _Hay dios, como presidente de la clase, tu mera existencia no es más que un gran dolor de cabeza hahahaha_ ¨ Se ríe descaradamente el chico proclamado como presidente de la clase junto a los otros 2

Yukari al ver como el trio de chicos se burlan de ella discretamente a espaldas alza una vara mágica con corazón como centro haciendo que caiga una cubeta metálica encima del presidente de la clase junto a los otros 2 que se reían de ella

¨ _Hahahaha que tontos son_ ¨ Se reía Yukari en venganza de la burla que sufrió

¨ _Tú… ¿¡Que acabas de hacer mocosa insolente!?_ ¨ Exclamo el presidente de la clase molesto y se lanza hacia Yukari, pero ante todo pronóstico alguien le sujeta el brazo deteniéndolo al instante

¨ _Disculpa caballero, se puede saber por qué motivo levanta la mano en contra de una dama_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera muy educada mientras le sujeta la mano del presidente de clase

¨ _Suéltame imbécil, solo voy a darle su merecido a esta mocosa que se burló de mi_ ¨ Dijo el presidente de la clase de mala gana

Ante la respuesta del dichoso presidente, Tsukune no duda en poner fuerza

CRACK

¨ _Aaahh_ ¨ El presidente grito de dolor al sentir como Tsukune le aprieta el brazo al grado de casi dislocarlo

¨ _No le enseñaron que debe de respetar a las damas_ ¨ Responde seriamente Tsukune

¨ _Cállate, ella no es una dama es solo una mocosa que debe ser castigada_ ¨ Dijo el presidente

Tsukune decide soltar al presidente, pero de manera que lo tira al piso y este se levanta e junto a los otros 2 chicos miran a Tsukune con mucho rencor

¨ _¿Quién te crees que eres para que andes de entrometido?_ ¨ Dijo el presidente

¨ _Solo soy un hombre que cumple el deber ser de ayudar al prójimo cuando más lo_ necesite ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _¿Acaso tú no eres Tsukune Aono, el chico que sacó puntuación perfecta junto a Yukari?_ ¨ Preguntó el chico obeso

¨ _Pretendes hacerte el genial con interponerte en el camino _¨ Dijo el chico de cabello corto

¨ _Nada de lo que dicen tiene relevancia ahora mismo, por lo que les pido amablemente que dejen en paz a la señorita_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune seriamente

¨ Miserable con quién te crees que te estas metiendo, para tu información yo soy el presidente de la clase por lo que soy tu superior ¨ Dijo el presidente de la clase de forma autoritaria

¨ _Para mí solo eres un cobarde que se quiere escudar con la fachada de presidente, pretendiendo justificar cualquier acto arbitrario con el fin de satisfacer sus propias necesidades_ ¨ Responde Tsukune de manera casi cortante

El presidente junto a los otros 2 chicos se molestaron por el comentario de Tsukune que se iban a lanzar a atacarlo, pero Tsukune da una mirada fulminante que intimida a los 3 haciéndolos retroceder

¨ _Hmph, esto no se quedara así me oyen_ ¨ Dijo el presidente a la vez que decide retirarse junto a los 2 otros chicos

¨ _¿Se encuentra bien señorita? _¨ Pregunto Tsukune al darse la vuelta para ver a Yukari de frente

¨ _Muchas gracias, no sé cómo podría devolverle el favor_ ¨ Contesta Yukari de manera cortes

¨ _No tiene que devolverme el favor solo estaba cumpliendo el deber ser de ayudar a otros ¿Por casualidad no eres Yukari Sendo la que empate en la puntuación de exámenes?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Así es soy Yukari y sé que tú eres Tsukune Aono, he oído de que eres el alumno favorito de casi todos los profesores y que tienes de las mejores notas_ ¨ Dijo Yukari con curiosidad

¨ _Vaya no tenía idea de que fuera famoso de ese modo, creo que todo lo debo a que siempre procuro sacar buenas notas_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se toca la barbilla en una pose de pensamiento ¨ _Nada como una buena actuación digna de un Óscar como estudiar a la velocidad de la luz pueda arreglar_ ¨ Pensó internamente ¨ _Por curiosidad ¿Se podría saber porque esos estudiantes la estaban molestando? _¨ Pregunta amablemente

¨ _Es que esos chicos siempre me andan molestando solo porque no cumplo las reglas según ellos y siempre me critican por ser diferentes a ellos a como me visto_ ¨ Responde Yukari de manera directa y con un poco de molestia

¨ _Hm… entiendo, te juzgan solo porque eres una bruja ¿O me equivoco?_ ¨ Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

¨ _¿¡Como sabe que soy una bruja!?_ ¨ Exclama Yukari impresionada ante la pregunta de Tsukune

¨ _No es por querer recalcar lo obvio pero tu vestimenta te delata más esa barita mágica que llevas en las manos, con eso dices de manera casi directa de que eres una bruja_ ¨ Responde Tsukune señalando la ropa más la varita mágica con un corazón como cetro

¨ _¿Qué esto? No tenía idea que fuese tan obvio, pero… ¿No te molesta que sea una bruja?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari con algo de inseguridad

¨_ Hahaha para nada, no tengo motivo para juzgarte ni menos porque seas una bruja, mejor dicho deberías estar muy orgullosa de lo que eres y más por las notas que sacas. No todo el mundo puede sacar las notas que tu o yo sacamos, sería muy ignorante de mi parte juzgarte de mala manera solo porque eres una bruja _¨ Responde Tsukune en tono de total sabiduría y comprensión

¨ _¿De verdad? Gracias_ ¨ Dijo Yukari sonriendo muy alegremente por lo que le dijo Tsukune

¨ _Puedo decir con certeza que esos chicos que te estaban molestando no eran más que unos pobres envidiosos que quieren desquitarse contigo para demostrar de manera bastante pobre y nada educado que son a su juicio mejores que tu_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera sabia

¨ _Si eso, son solo unos envidiosos que ni buenas notas tienen haha_ ¨ Dijo Yukari riéndose de forma divertida

¨ _Bueno parece que no tengo motivos para estar aquí, sin más me despido_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune dándose la vuelta mientras camina en dirección a dentro de la academia a la vez que se aleja de Yukari

¨ _Tsukune Aono, que chico tan genial_ ¨ Murmura Yukari sonrojada al ver como Tsukune se va

Un poco lejos de lo que ocurrió mucha gente en especial chicas al ver lo que hiso Tsukune, muchas vieron a Tsukune con corazones en los ojos fantaseando en estar en la situación de Yukari pero otras estaban muertas de la envidia al ver como Tsukune trato a Yukari de forma educada y dándole consejos de ayuda. Pero en el caso de Kurumu y Moka decidieron acercarse a Yukari a interrogarla

¨ _¿Oye tu enana?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu con severa irritación en su voz mientras esta de brazos cruzados

¨ _¿Eh? ¿Me hablan a mí? _¨ Contesta Yukari de manera dudosa

¨ _Si a ti enana, quiero saber ¿Qué tienes con Tsukune?_ ¨ Vuelve a preguntar Kurumu

¨ _¿No sé a qué se refieren? _¨ Responde Yukari sin tener idea

¨ _No te hagas la tonta niñita, nos referimos lo de hace unos momentos _¨ Dijo Moka muy irritada casi en tono de celos

¨ _¿Y qué tiene que ver Tsukune con todo esto?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari y ve detrás de Moka y Kurumu la cantidad de chicas que murmuran entre ellas mientras ve a otras que la miran con el ceño fruncido ¨ _Creo entender de qué hablan_ ¨ Pensó al ver la cantidad de chicas mirándola

¨ _Otra vez haciéndote la tonta. Responde a mi pregunta _¨ Contesta Kurumu

¨ _Para su información es la primera vez que hablo con Tsukune_ ¨ Responde Yukari mirando de forma desafiante a Moka y a Kurumu

¨ _Con que eso, para que sepas niñita yo desde el primer día ya conocía a Tsukune e inclusive el me ayudo en algo que le estoy muy agradecida_ ¨ Contesta Moka con mucha prepotencia

¨_ Y eso que, yo también hable con Tsukune una vez hasta le pedí un favor de ayudarme a limpiar el salón de ciencias _¨ Dijo Kurumu arrogantemente

¨ _¿Qué Tsukune te ayudo? Déjame adivinar, le pediste tal favor para que el haga todo y que tu no hagas un carajo_ ¨ Insinúa Moka de manera cortante

¨ _Bueno ok tienes razón en eso, pero tenía pensado ayudarlo y cuando íbamos a empezar e entonces fui a buscar los utensilios de limpieza, pero no me imagine que Tsukune limpiase el solo el salón a una increíble rapidez _¨ Contesta Kurumu un poco nerviosa

¨ _¿De verdad Tsukune hiso tal cosa? ¿O solo te lo estás inventando para evitar quedar como una floja?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka de forma acusadora

¨ _Hablo en serio, solo me fui casi entr minutos y al entrar vi el salón totalmente limpio sin ninguna suciedad en los alrededores. No se cómo lo hiso o uso algún tipo de magia que le permitiese limpiar todo a gran velocidad_ ¨ Responde Kurumu un poco altanera

¨ _¿Qué Tsukune usa magia? ¿O sea que es brujo como yo?_ ¨ Pensó Yukari al escuchar la parte donde insinúa que Tsukune uso magia dándose la idea de que es brujo

Mientras Moka y Kurumu seguían discutiendo entre ellas 2, Yukari no pierde tiempo y se va hacia la dirección a donde fue Tsukune

* * *

En la cafetería de la escuela se ve que Tsukune pidió un gran filete cocido de la mejor cálida cuya carne es tan que se derrite fácilmente en la boca, pidió papas fritas de gran marca y de una suave sal que les da un sabor único acompañado también de unas ensaladas como lechugas, berenjenas y tomates, por ultimo un sabroso refresco de cola en un vaso de 700 mililitros haciendo todo un combo digno de un mercado de comida rápida de la mejor calidad posible

¨ _Ah que bien que la comida aquí es gratis_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune gustoso de la comida mientras empieza a devorarlo en tan solo un minuto sin dejar rastro alguno y luego usa la servilleta para limpiarse de manera efectiva todo el rostro como las manos quitando todo tipo de mancha o suciedad ¨ _Uum… que comida tan_ _exquisita_ ¨ Dijo muy satisfecho de la comida al grado que se recuesta en la mesa posición de descanso

Un poco lejos de donde esta recostado Tsukune, en una parte se encuentra Moka y en otra parte Kurumu ambas vigilan detenidamente a Tsukune viendo como esta recostado esperando pacientemente hacer su jugada

¨ _Mírenlo recostado en esa mesa como si fuera una cama, no entiendo el motivo del porqué lo hace pero espero sacar provecho de esto_¨ Pensó Moka mientras ve fijamente de como Tsukune esta recostado

¨ _Me pregunto por qué Tsukune esta recostado en esa mesa, aunque debo admitir que se ve muy adorable como si fuera un niño pequeño_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu con una sonrisa al ver como Tsukune esta recostado

Al paso de 2 minutos aparece Yukari en donde esta Tsukune mientras que Moka y Kurumu la miran de forma amenazadora

¨ _Disculpa_ ¨ Dijo Yukari con timidez

¨ _Umm... ¿Pasa algo señorita Yukari?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune después de haberse levantado un poco soñoliento

¨ _¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo Tsukune? _¨ Insinúa tímidamente Yukari

¨ _Puede sentarse aquí como guste señorita, no tengo problema alguno_ ¨ Responde Tsukune muy amablemente

Yukari se sienta en la mesa en frente de Tsukune mirando hacia el suelo un poco sonrojada por lo que Tsukune lanza la siguiente pregunta

¨ _Disculpa señorita, la noto muy extraña ¿Le pasa algo o es que yo tengo extraño?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _No pasa nada. Es solo que es la primera vez que me siento en una mesa con un chico _¨ Responde tímidamente Yukari

¨ _Entiendo ¿Pero de casualidad no tiene usted algún amigo?_ ¨ Vuelve a preguntar Tsukune

¨ _No... Es que no he tenido a alguien de aquí que pueda llamarlo amigo ¿Usted tiene un amigo?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _¿Si te refieres si tengo amigos en esta academia? En realidad diré con total honestidad que no tengo ninguno aquí. Pero fuera de la academia tengo a muchos amigos de gran confianza, en especial 3 que son Rito, Tsuna y Ichika que los conozco desde hace 7 años y he compartido muchas cosas con ellos_ ¨ Responde alegremente Tsukune a la vez que recuerda un poco de su pasado con Rito, Tsuna y Ichika en muchas locuras y travesuras que el ideaba cuando era niño

Con Moka y Kurumu que escuchan toda la conversación con total atención

¨_ ¿Qué se supone que hace esa niñita ahí con Tsukune? Aunque me tomo por sorpresa de que él tenga amigos y pensar que es un lobo solitario ¿Me preguntó cómo son esos amigos que tiene? _¨ Pensó Moka con mucha curiosidad con respecto al tema de los amigos de Tsukune

¨ _¿Qué Tsukune tiene amigos? No lo veía venir, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son _¨ Pensó Kurumu muy interesada en saber cómo son los amigos de Tsukune

Volviendo con Tsukune y Yukari

¨ _¿De verdad tienes amigos? ¿Cómo se siente tenerlos?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _Es algo genial tener amigos más cuando las experiencias que compartas sean dignas del recuerdo y si es algo verdadero que vale la pena atesorar con total cariño_ ¨ Responde Tsukune mientras recuerda las veces que lo regañaban a, el junto a sus amigos Rito, Tsuna y Ichika mas cuando le echaba a ellos de ser los responsables de las fechorías que el cometía

¨ _¿Puedo conocer a esos amigos tuyos? _¨ Vuelve a preguntar Yukari

¨ _Si quisiera podría presentártelos pero por los momentos no puedo contactar con ellos dado que están estudiando en el mundo humano. Pero cuando termine el curso me volveré a encontrarme con ellos y puede que te los muestre en persona_ ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _Entiendo _¨ Dijo Yukari

¨ _Por tus preguntas puedo notar que tienes dificultades para hacer amigos ¿Dime cuáles son tus problemas señorita Yukari?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Bueno yo… he intentado hacer amigos, pero cada vez que intento siempre me responde que soy rara o que solo soy una niña para estar con chicos grande, pero peor es que no se me quieren acercar porque soy una bruja y por eso me consideran inferior_ ¨ Responde Yukari un poco melancólica

¨ _Eso es terrible señorita, es horrible ver lo crueles que pueden ser muchos de aquí ¿Pero estoy un poco intrigado en saber por qué la juzgan por ser una bruja? ¿Acaso las brujas no son bien vistas aquí?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Según mis padres nosotras las brujas somos mal vistas entre los demás monstruos por nuestro parecido ante los humanos, pero tampoco nos ven bien los humanos porque somos vistos como seres del mal por usar magia_ ¨ Responde Yukari

¨ _Que mal, es una total lástima que la magia fuese tomada como herejía por la iglesia católica durante y después de la época de la inquisición, a causa de eso todo lo relacionado con magia sin importar si es blanca o negra es mal vista por la humanidad como un acto en contra de dios _¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Si… aunque tampoco siento que necesite de uno, todo este tiempo he estado sola y aunque nadie parece que nadie se preocupa por mi he logrado destacar más que otros estudiantes siendo tomada como entre las más inteligentes. Puede que eso me baste para sobrevivir en esta academia_ ¨ Dijo Yukari calmadamente

¨ _Usted señorita eres muy privilegiada, tal vez por tu condición no seas del agrado de todo el mundo pero eso no impidió que a la edad que tienes haya logrado más de lo que uno pueda imaginarse. Puede que no sea adivino, pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que a usted tiene un gran futuro por venir y de eso estoy seguro totalmente _¨ Dijo Tsukune con mucha madurez

Volviendo con Moka y Kurumu

¨ _¿Que tanto corteja Tsukune a esa bruja? No le veo motivos para tomar en cuenta a un ser inferior como ella que solo molesta_ ¨ Pensó Moka con mucha indiferencia y arrogancia al ver como Tsukune entabla una conversación con Yukari

¨ _Que tiene esa bruja que no tenga yo para que Tsukune le diga todas esas palabras ¿Acaso tengo que ser una cerebrito para que me tomé en cuenta?_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu un tanto celosa

De vuelta con Tsukune y Yukari

¨ _Sabes algo Tsukune, eres el primer y único chico que me ha tratado bien en toda la academia aparte de los profesores_ ¨ Dijo Yukari muy alegre

¨ _¿Si quieres señorita Yukari? Puedo ser su amigo como gusté, veo que es una persona muy especial que tiene que tratar con el mas debido respecto_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukune de forma muy educada y cortés

¨ _No... Quiero que seamos algo más y desde que me salvaste de aquellos chicos he sentido algo muy especial por ti Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo Yukari un poco sonrojasa y mirando hacia un lado

¨_ ¿Qué quiere decir señorita? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune un tanto dudoso

¨ _¡Quiero que seamos novios! _¨ Exclama Yukari muy entusiasmada

¨ _¿Qué? _¨ Dijo Tsukune sorprendido por la respuesta de Yukari

Ante la declaración de Yukari, Moka y Kurumu reaccionaron de la siguiente manera

¨ _¿Aah? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa niña al decir tal cosa?_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu incrédula de lo que vio

¨ _¿¡EEEEHH!?_ ¨ Reacciono Moka muy sorprendida a la vez de muy sonrojada por la declaración de Yukari y se levanta de donde está sentada para ir directo a hablar con Yukari ¨ _¿¡Que se supone que estás haciendo!? _¨ Contesto muy alterada

¨ _¿Otra vez tú?_ ¨ Dijo Yukari con aburrimiento

¨ _Repito ¿Que rayos se supone que haces? _¨ Pregunta Moka muy agresiva

¨ _¿Que no lo ves? Le estoy confesando mi amor a Tsukune_ ¨ Responde Yukari de forma cortante

¨_ A eso me refería ¿Con que propósito lo haces? _¨ Vuelve a preguntar Moka

¨ _Déjame ver... Primero Tsukune es inteligente y maduro, tiene notas muy por encima del promedio como yo, sus capacidades atléticas está entre las mejores y es el único chico en toda la academia que me trata bien y de forma muy educada, como si fuera de una familia adinerada. No necesitó dar más detalles_ ¨ Responde Yukari de forma muy confiada

¨ _Esta bien tienes tu punto, pero ¿Con que motivo andas diciendo ese tipo de cosas? Acaso no te das cuenta que solo eres una niña y Tsukune es muy mayor para ti_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _¿Y eso qué? Además para el amor no hay edad, ni que la diferencia fuese abismal_ ¨ Dijo Yukari

¨ Sí que eres estúpida niñita, no te das cuenta que por tu culpa tomen a Tsukune como un pedófilo, hasta puede que termine en la cárcel por ti ¨ Contesta Moka de forma acusadora

¨ _¿Y tú quién te crees para darme ese sermón? Su madre acaso _¨ Dijo Yukari en tono de duda

¨ _Bueno yo… No es que me preocupa de que le pase a Tsukune o que me interese_ ¨ Responde Moka muy sonrojada a la vez que aparenta negar interés hacia Tsukune

¨ _Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer vete a joder a otro lado_ ¨ Contestó Yukari muy groseramente

¨ _Grr... Maldita mocosa ¿No sabes con quién te metes?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka muy agresivamente

¨ _Una actriz de baja categoría que actúa en películas de mierda_ ¨ Responde Yukari de manera vulgar

¨ _Así es como le hablas a los mayores. Lo vez Tsukune ella ni si quiera es alguien de buenos modales, deberías de... ¿A dónde se fue Tsukune?_ ¨ Dijo Moka molesta y mira a donde esta Tsukune para percatarse de que no esta

¨ _Que extrañó, ni si quiera note cuando se levantó de donde estaba _¨ Dijo Yukari curiosa al notar que no está Tsukune

¨ _De seguro lo espantaste cuando le dijiste de que fuesen novios_ ¨ insinúa Moka de manera acusadora

¨ _Que dramática eres, lo más seguro es que fue al baño_ ¨ Dijo Yukari

¨ _Mira brujita te recomiendo que te alejes de Tsukune, me_ oyes ¨ Insinúa Moka

¨ _¿O si no que?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _Si no entonces prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias ¨_ Responde Moka de forma muy amenazadora y se va de la cafetería mientras que Yukari la mira con el ceño fruncido

¨ _Que le pasa ella, me dice que no le interesa Tsukune pero me amenaza diciéndome que aleje de él. ¿Quién la entiende? _¨ Pensó Yukari molesta de la discusión que tuvo con Moka

* * *

En la azotea de la academia con Tsukune pegado a una de las barandillas de la zona

¨ _Que evento tan inesperado. No me imaginaba que un día de estos alguien me pidiera tal cosa de ser su novio de alguien ni menos de una niña que de paso es una bruja. No es que antes no me hubieran hecho este tipo de propuestas, pero es la primera vez que siento una verdadera honestidad y pureza en tal declaración, mientras que las otras eran por capricho. No sé cómo responderle sin herirla en el proceso ¿Tal vez pedirle que solo sea su amigo? Aunque me pregunto cómo reaccionara ella_ ¨ Pensó muy profundamente Tsukune con respecto a lo de hace rato con Yukari

Mientras Tsukune está pensando en cómo tratar el asunto con Yukari detrás de, el aparece Kurumu

¨ _Esta es mi oportunidad_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu muy confiada ¨ _¿Tsukune que haces aquí?_ ¨ Pregunta aparentando estar curiosa de ver a Tsukune en las barandillas de la azotea

¨ _Solo estoy aquí porque este lugar se me hace ideal para reflexionar de muchas_ cosas ¨ Responde Tsukune educadamente

¨ _Aah ya veo. Sabes Tsukune ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu de manera inocente

¨ _¿Un favor? ¿Cuál es?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune de manera dudosa

¨ _Solo acércate para que te lo diga_ ¨ Insinúa Kurumu

¨ _Ok Kurumu_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune haciéndole caso al favor de Kurumu ¨ _¿Qué quieres que haga?_ ¨ Pregunta ya al estar cerca de Kurumu

¨ _Quiero que veas mis ojos_ ¨ Responde Kurumu

¨ _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune al notar las dobles intensiones de Kurumu ¨ _¿Tus ojos? ¿Para qué?_ ¨ Vuelve a preguntar de manera dudosa

¨ _Solo hazlo, no tengas miedo_ ¨ Responde Kurumu de manera coqueta y al ver como Tsukune la ve de frente hace una técnica de hipnosis hacia Tsukune ¨ _¿Dime que vez?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu en pos de saber si su técnica funciono

¨ _Vaya, vaya no tenía idea de que puede usar poderes de control mental. Buen intento lindura pero un poder de ese nivel no funciona conmigo, las únicas que lograrían hacerme tal cosa serian Naruko y Hao_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune al notar como el poder mental de Kurumu no le resulta efecto dado debido al entrenamiento que tuvo como caballero dorado ¨ _Veo los ojos de una hermosa princesa_ ¨ Responde Tsukune de manera romántica a la vez que aparenta estar bajo la hipnosis de Kurumu

¨ _Funciono. Ahora esa Moka está totalmente derrotada _¨ Pensó Kurumu de forma triunfal al creer que su plan de someter a Tsukune en su hipnosis funciono

¨ _Por cierto mi amada doncella, quiero que me hagas un favor si puede_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukune

¨ _¿Qué te mire los ojos? Oh no sabía que me ibas a pedir tal cosa. Está bien lo hare_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu un poco sonrojada ante el favor de Tsukune y comienza a mirarlo directamente hacia los ojos, pero al hacer eso comienza a ver de forma borrosa a Tsukune ¨ _Me siento un poco extraña_ ¨ Pensó mientras miraba a Tsukune e instintivamente cierra los ojos como si tuviera sueño

Cuando Kurumu abre los ojos comienza a ver que está en un hermoso paisaje donde hay hermosas flores de color rojo y amarillo como también animales silvestres como ardillas, aves entre otros que le dan un tono muy vivo y alegre al lugar, se ve un reflejo de sí misma en un charco donde ve que esta vestida de un hermoso vestido azul de copa (Nota: Para más detalle imagínense un vestido similar al de Cenicienta de Disney)

¨ _¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué estoy vestida así? Aunque debo admitir que es un hermoso vestido_ ¨ Pregunto Kurumu al querer saber en dónde está realmente

¨ _Esta en una hermosa pradera que reboza de vida, mi amada princesa_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune a lo lejos en tono romántico

Kurumu se da la vuelta y ve a Tsukune vestido en una elegante ropa formal totalmente dorada que brilla intensamente mientras da una sonrisa agradable que hace sonrojar a Kurumu

¨ _Oh por dios Tsukune, te vez demasiado apuesto con ésa ropa dorada que te hace parecer un príncipe_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu muy emocionada y amorosa al ver como esta vestido Tsukune

¨ _¿Quieres bailar conmigo? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune de forma bastante caballerosa mientras adopta una pose de baile

¨ _¿Qué si quiero? Obvio que si Tsukune_ ¨ Responde Kurumu bastante emocionada

Kurumu comienza a correr hacia Tsukune a la vez que extiende los brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente y al acercarse extrañamente traspasa a Tsukune y se cae al suelo dandose duro con la cara, al levantarse y al abrir los ojos se libera de la ilusión que le hiso Tsukune

¨ ¿_Fue todo un sueño? Acaso Tsukune me tendió una ilusión sin saberlo. Pero no sé si odiarlo o amarlo por la ilusión que me hiso vivir. Fue tan hermoso la verdad _¨ Pensó Kurumu al notar lo que le hiso Tsukune y al reflexionar de lo que le paso se sonroja de forma alegre mientras se pone las manos sobre las mejillas sintiéndose muy feliz de lo que vivió en la ilusión

* * *

1 hora después en la clase de música se está haciendo una práctica de órgano entre los estudiantes de la Academia Youkai, entre los estudiantes se encuentran Kurumu, Moka y por supuesto Tsukune para la práctica de órgano mientras que la profesora Nekonome está de evaluadora del talento de cada estudiante

¨ _Muy bien estudiantes, sé que todos ustedes tienen un talento para la música y sé que muchos mueren por mostrarlo a todo el mundo_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekomone muy entusiasta ante el desempeño de los estudiantes

Con los estudiantes Kurumu mira a Tsukune de manera confiada

¨ _Le demostrare a Tsukune lo buena que soy tocando el órgano y también hacerle ver a esa Moka que soy superior a ella en todos los sentidos_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu mientras empuña la mano derecha

¨ _Bien chicos ¿Algunos de ustedes quieren practicar algún instrumento?_ ¨ Pregunta la profesora Nekonome

¨ _Yo profesora Nekonome, quiero practicar con el órgano por favor_ ¨ Insiste Kurumu mientras levanta la mano

¨ _Ok Kurumu enséñanos lo que sabes_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome de manera motivacional

Kurumu se levanta de su puesto y se sienta en el órgano a comenzar a tocar. Lo que toca Kurumu es una simple recreación de la marcha de Atenas de Beethoven, la melodía en si es relajante y placentera. Después de 3 minutos Kurumu termina su práctica y se levanta para volver a su asiento

¨ _¡Felicitaciones Kurumu! No tenía idea de que supieras la marcha de Atenas de Beethoven, estuviste fantástica_ ¨ Exclamo la profesora Nekonome muy satisfecha ante el desempeño de Kurumu

¨ _Gracias profesora Nekonome, desde pequeña estuve practicando música junto con mi madre _¨ Dijo Kurumu muy agradecida por las felicitaciones de la profesora como también de los alumnos

¨ _Bah no era nada del otro mundo, solo es un remix simplón del tema de un gran compositor que de seguro ahora mismo se está revolcando en su tumba por tal homenaje_ ¨ Pensó Moka muy aburrida del desempeño de Kurumu

¨ _¿Quién quiere tocar el órgano como lo hizo su compañera Kurumu? _¨ Pregunta la profesora Nekonome muy entusiasmada

¨ _Yo iré, demostrare lo que es verdadera y única música_ ¨ Insiste Moka de manera muy prepotente

¨ _Ok Moka demuéstranos de lo que eres capaz_ ¨ Responde la profesora Nekonome de manera muy optimista

Moka se levanta de su asiento lista para tocar el órgano

Tema: Castlevania Simon – Theme watch?v=7dznhQeZU48

Moka toca una melodía que rebosa de aventura, misterio, adrenalina y estilo todo en un solo tema haciendo una combinación bastante pegadiza, muchos estudiantes incluso la profesora Nekonome se estaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Después de 5 minutos Moka termina de tocar y se levanta para volver a su puesto mientras alza su largo cabello plateado de manera triunfal a la vez que recibe aplausos por parte de la profesora Nekonome cómo también de sus compañeros de clase a excepción de Kurumu y también Tsukune que este último solo sonríe pero no muestra indicios de que le haya gustado la melodía que tocó, cosa que le ponía un poco nerviosa

¨ _¡Espléndido Moka espléndido! En serio que tienes un gran talento para la música_ ¨ Exclama la profesora Nekonome mientras aplaude la música de Moka

¨ _Hmph no era para tanto, he hecho mejores temas_ ¨ Responde Moka de manera arrogante ¨ _¿Me preguntó si a Tsukune le gustó? _¨ Pensó un poco preocupada

¨ _Hay sí, hay si porqué tocó un tema súper genial que a todos les gusto ya se cree la gran cosa. Pero que chica tan presumida_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu con severa envidia ante el desempeño de Moka

¨ _El tema estuvo para ser de un videojuego, no me imaginaba de que Moka es fan de Castlevania_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune al saber de qué videojuego pertenece el tema que tocó Moka

¨_ ¿Alguien más interesado en practicar con el órgano? _¨ Vuelve a preguntar la profesora Nekonome

¨ _Yo quiero intentar, parece divertido el órgano_ ¨ Insiste Tsukune de manera juguetona

¨ _Oh Tsukune tú también quieres practicar, sería un placer escucharte_ ¨ Dijo la profesora Nekonome muy curiosa ante la participación de Tsukune

¨ _Con que Tsukune tocará ¿Me preguntó qué tipo de tema usara?_ ¨ Pensó Moka muy intrigada ante lo que tocara Tsukune

¨ _Tengo curiosidad lo que tocará Tsukune, aunque me imagino que será algo dulce y gentil que refleje su personalidad_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu ante las expectativas de lo que tocará Tsukune

Tsukune al sentarse en donde está el órgano comienza a extender los brazos para prepararse y da una sonrisa totalmente siniestra sin que nadie se percatase

Tema: Zelda Ocarina of Time Ganon Tower watch?v=5S4h1gcCMBc

El tema que toca se podría definir como siniestro y oscuro, todos comenzaron a mirar de manera extraña a Tsukune por la música que pareciera que lo hiciera otra persona con una personalidad contraria a la de Tsukune

¨ _No puedo creer que Tsukune componga una tonada como esa, y a decir verdad suena muy aterrador hasta me pone nerviosa de tan solo escucharlo_ ¨ Pensó Moka bastante nerviosa e sudando frio mientras escucha la música que Tsukune toca

¨ _Creí que Tsukune iba a tocar algo alegre y relajante, no algo estresante y que me ponga nerviosa_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu temblando de los nervios

Mientras Tsukune sigue tocando de repente en el salón parece que se está oscureciendo poco a poco como si las luces se estuviesen apagando de poco a poco e inclusive se comenzaba a sentirse un ambiente pesado y siniestro que acompañado con la música más en la forma como Tsukune toca la oscura melodía no era para nada alentador

¨ _Profesora Nekonome, quiero ir al baño_ ¨ Insinuó un estudiante cualquiera al levantar la mano con muchos nervios

¨ _Yo también quiero ir al baño_ ¨ Dijo otro estudiante igual de nervioso

¨ _Profesora Nekonome no me siento, puedo ir a la enfermería_ ¨ Insistió un estudiante que finge estar enfermo a causa del miedo que siente al escuchar la música de Tsukune

Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a salir del salón de música con excusas como ir al baño, ir a la enfermería u otras por el estilo, pero en realidad estaban tan nerviosos por la música de Tsukune que prefirieron salir que seguir escuchando la macabra melodía y al poco tiempo casi todos los estudiantes se fueron al grado que solo quedaron Moka y Kurumu viendo un tanto temerosas de como Tsukune toca su melodía

Afuera en el patio de la academia se ve a Yukari caminando por los alrededores en busca de Tsukune

¨ _Si mal lo recuerdo Tsukune debe de estar en el salón de música, veré como toca_ ¨ Pensó Yukari mientras caminaba de forma alegre

Yukari llega a la ventana donde está el salón de música y echa un vistazo para ver en donde esta Tsukune, pero lo único que ve es un salón oscuro y un chico que dado a la oscuridad no ve quien es más la música que toca le llega a incomodar bastante al tal grado se separa de la ventana sin pensarlo 2 veces

¨ _Creo que me equivoque de salón, mejor veré si hay otro salón de música_ ¨ Pensó Yukari muy nerviosa de lo que acaba de ver y escuchar e se da la vuelta para ir a ver si hay otro salón de música para ver si esta Tsukune

Volviendo en el salón de música la profesora Nekonome echa un vistazo a Tsukune para comentarle de lo que toca

¨ _¿Qué melodía tan curiosa Tsukune?_ ¨ Comento la profesora Nekonome manteniendo la sonrisa de manera forzada pero muy nerviosa ante la música de Tsukune y este voltea la mirada a ver a la profesora y esta ¨_ AAhh_ ¨ Grito de miedo al ver la mirada ensombrecida de Tsukune acompañado de unos brillantes ojos rojos junto una sonrisa psicótica e Moka y Kurumu al ver eso se pusieron pálidas del terror dado que parecía que Tsukune al dar esa mirada podía matar a cualquier ser que se le cruce

Después de unos bizarros y aterradores 10 minutos Tsukune termina de tocar, y el salón vuelve a resplandecer como si todo volviera a la normalidad

¨ _¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune volviendo a su habitual sonrisa alegre

¨ Puedo decir que fue una canción un tanto extraña pero buena Tsukune ¨ Respondió la profesora Nekonome sudando frio

¨ _¿Extraña? Yo diría más bien que fue aterrador es mas ¿Qué le paso a Tsukune para que pusiera esa cara de psicópata de hace rato? Sentí como si me viera un asesino en serie_ ¨ Pensó Moka bastante aterrada

¨ _Fue lo más aterrador que escuche, no me imaginaba que Tsukune le guste la música de ese tipo. Pero esa mirada que dio siento que hoy no dormiré_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu muy aterrada al grado que se puso de cuclillas en el asiento que está a la vez que tiembla de miedo

* * *

Después de la clase de música Moka y Kurumu van a la biblioteca a leer uno que otro libro para olvidar lo que paso en la clase

¨ _Tú ¿Por qué me sigues hasta aquí?_ ¨ Pregunto Moka de forma acusadora

¨ _Yo no te estaba siguiendo, solo quise ir aquí nada más_ ¨ Responde Kurumu

¨ _Como si te creyera_ ¨ Insinúa Moka

¨ _Es en serio, solo quise ir aquí para olvidar lo de la clase de música_ ¨ Explico Kurumu

¨ _¿Acaso te dio miedo la música que Tsukune?_ ¨ Pregunto Moka de manera burlona

¨ _En realidad sí, me tomo por sorpresa eso y personalmente no quiero volver a escuchar algo similar durante el resto de mi vida_ ¨ Respondió Kurumu de manera un poco nerviosa

¨ _Ha, para presumir de ser la reina de la academia eres muy asustadiza_ ¨ Dijo Moka de manera arrogante

¨ _¿Y qué? Tú de seguro te sentiste incomoda al igual que yo cuando Tsukune toco esa música sacada de una película de terror_ ¨ Insinúa Kurumu de manera acusadora

¨ _No era para tanto, normalmente ese tipo de música la suelo escuchar de mi padre por lo que en realidad estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas_ ¨ Explica Moka aparentando superioridad

¨ _¿En serio? ¿Y de casualidad te gustaría que Tsukune volviese a tocar esa tonada que hiso u otra similar?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu

¨ _Si pero, será para otro momento es que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer_ ¨ Responde Moka mientras se da la vuelta

¨ _Eres una mentirosa, tú estabas igual de asustada que yo y lo sabes bien_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu señalando a Moka de manera acusadora

¨ _No sé a qué te refieres, la única que se asustó fuiste tú yo simplemente admiraba como Tsukune tocaba su melodía. No era que estaba nerviosa o que viera a alguien de un aspecto escalofriante o cosas parecidas_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _Que mala mentirosa eres, tanto que tú misma te delatas y de seguro que lo de tu padre te lo habrás inventado para hacerte la fuerte o me equivoco_ ¨ Comento Kurumu

De repente Moka se pone a frente de Kurumu y le da un golpe en el rostro lanzándola a un librero

¨ _¡Oye eso me dolió mucho! ¿¡Porque me golpeas!? O es que no te gusta que te digan la verdad_ ¨ Exclama Kurumu muy molesta por el golpe que le propino Moka

¨ _No soy yo, de repente no tengo control de mi cuerpo_ ¨ Responde Moka de manera nerviosa

¨ _No me creeré otra mentira más _¨ Dijo Kurumu

¨ _En serio que no tengo control de mi misma, es como si fuera controlada o algo_ ¨ Respondió Moka y de casualidad comienza a moverse con normalidad ¨ _¿Un momento? Ya puedo moverme_ ¨ Dijo un tanto extraña

¨ _Otra vez estabas mintiendo miserable puta_ ¨ Responde Kurumu de manera vulgar

De repente Kurumu levita en el aire sin previo aviso y se lanza hacia Moka para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago

¨ _Perdón no fue mi intensión en serio, de repente no puedo moverme por mi misma es la verdad_ ¨ Explica Kurumu sorprendida de lo que acaba de pasar

¨ _Grr…. Estas muerta zorra inmunda_ ¨ Responde Moka bastante molesta y da un golpe a Kurumu e esta responde con revelar sus alas de murciélago más su cola de demonio y sus garras afiladas ¨ _Ya veo entonces esa es tu verdadera forma, una súcubo_ ¨ Dijo al ver detenidamente la verdadera forma de Kurumu

¨ _Y eso que, se por otras fuentes de que eres una vampiresa Moka Akashiya _¨ Dijo Kurumu

¨ _Hmm si sabes eso mejor que no te enfrentes a mí, date cuenta que la diferencia de poder entre una de tu especie con otra de la mía es abismal, por lo que no tienes oportunidad contra mi_ ¨ Insinúo Moka de manera totalmente arrogante

¨ _Eso lo veremos _¨ Responde Kurumu y se lanza a atacar a Moka mediante jalarle los cabellos

¨ _¡Aah! Mi cabello, miserable_ ¨ Exclama Moka y seguidamente le jala los cabellos a Kurumu e esta responde con rasguñarla con sus filosas garras y sin más Moka contraataca con otro golpe directo al rostro, Kurumu se lanza estilo lucha libre para morderle el brazo. Sucesivamente las 2 siguen dándose de golpes, mordidas, jaladas de cabellos y rasguños e intercambiándose insultos

A lo lejos Tsukune mira la pelea sentado mientras usa su cámara para grabar todo ¨_ Dense bien duro ¿Me pregunto cuánto dinero ganare si subo esta pelea a internet? _¨ Se preguntó a si mismo mientras graba con total fluidez la pelea

Volviendo con la pelea de fieras, las 2 se separan donde ambas están despeinadas, con la ropa rasgada y marcas de golpes, mordeduras y rasguños en varias partes como a su vez ambas se miran con mucho odio

¨ _Aja, aja…. Una vez que me deshaga de ti, no habrá nadie que se me interponga en mi plan maestro_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu mientras jadea

¨_ Habla por ti zorra, nadie se atreve a humillarme y vive para contarlo _¨ Dijo Moka con mucha furia

Mientras se siguen mirando con mucho rencor deciden por una vez lanzarse a atacar para finalizar la pelea y al hacerlo inesperadamente se detienen al escuchar algo que les llamo mucho la atención

¨ _¿De dónde son esas risas?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu al escuchar unas risas

¨ _Debe ser de afuera_ ¨ Responde Moka al tener una idea de donde don las risas

Moka y Kurumu salen de la biblioteca y ven a Yukari en el suelo llorando de la risa a grandes carcajadas

¨ _¿De qué te estas riéndote niñita? _¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Hahahahaha De ustedes par de tontas hahahahahaha_ ¨ Responde Yukari riéndose a todo dar

¨ _Haha no le veo la gracia en lo absoluto_ ¨ Dijo Moka con mucho sarcasmo

Mientras Yukari sigue riéndose Kurumu nota algo que le llamo mucho la atención y le comenta a Moka lo siguiente

¨ _Oye ¿Vez eso que lleva en la mano?_ ¨ Comenta Kurumu señalando unas muñecas que lleva Yukari en las manos

¨ _Solo tiene unas muñecas nada más, aunque para la edad que tiene no me extraña que siga jugando con muñecas_ ¨ Dijo Moka arrogantemente

¨ _¿Y no notas algo en esas muñecas que lleva?_ ¨ Insinúa Kurumu señalando el pelaje de las muñecas donde una tiene cabello azul corto y la otra tiene cabello plateado largo

¨ _Se parecen un poco a nosotras ¿¡Un momento!? Utilizo magia vudú en nosotras_ ¨ Responde Moka molesta al enterarse de lo que hiso Yukari

¨ _Ups, me descubrieron_ ¨ Dijo Yukari al ver la mirada de enojo de Moka y Kurumu

¨_ Creo que alguien necesita que la castiguen _¨ Dijo Kurumu con severa malicia mientras enseña sus afiladas garras

¨ _Mocosa malcriada, como te atreves a tener el descaro de controlarme con magia vudú en mi esto merece el mayor de los castigos_ ¨ Dijo Moka muy molesta mientras aprieta los puños en señal de prometer una paliza de las bien terribles

Yukari retrocede muy temerosa al ver como Moka y Kurumu se acercan dispuestas a darle la paliza de su vida, pero antes de que eso ocurriese llega Tsukune al rescate y se pone a cubrir a Yukari protegiéndola de Moka y Kurumu

¨ _Alto ahí ¿Se puede saber porque quieren amenazar a Yukari con lastimarla?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune de manera autoritaria

¨ _Quítate Tsukune, esto no es de tu incumbencia_ ¨ Responde Moka

¨ _Aparte fue esa bruja que empezó todo, hay que darle su merecido castigo para que no se meta con nosotras_ ¨ Responde Kurumu de manera amenazante

¨ _No importa quien empezó esa no justifica que quieran resolverlo mediante la violencia_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Creo que el hecho de que esa bruja uso magia vudú en mi justifica que debo matarla por la osadía que cometió_ ¨ Responde Moka

¨ _¿Es verdad que utilizaste magia vudú?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Ehh... sí, pero era que... solo estaba probando estás muñecas para un examen. No era mi intención lastimar a nadie_ ¨ Responde Yukari muy nerviosa

¨ _Lo ven chicas todo fue un mal entendido, no hay motivos para molestarse_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera muy optimista

¨ _No me creó nada, es mucha coincidencia de que ella lleve 2 muñecas parecidas a nosotras y que cuando la encontramos estaba cagada de la risa_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu de manera muy acusadora

¨ _Como dijiste Kurumu es solo eso, coincidencias por lo que no hay que tomárselo de manera personal_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera optimista

¨ _Maldita sea Tsukune ¿Por qué la defiendes? No entiendes que ella es una bruja, una blasfemia de raza inferior_ ¨ Dijo Moka de forma muy altanera

Yukari al escuchar ese comentario de Moka de que por ser bruja es una raza inferior, baja la mirada y se da la vuelta e empieza a correr muy triste

¨ _Huyo la bruja. Hmph típico de alguien de su baja extirpé_ ¨ Responde Moka de manera muy arrogante

¡SPLASH!

Tsukune le da una bofetada a Moka que la deja muy anonadada como a Kurumu

¨ _Tsukune ¿Por qué?_ ¨ Pregunto Moka mientras se pone la mano izquierda en la mejilla

¨ _Discúlpate de lo que has dicho ahora mismo_ ¨ Responde Tsukune de manera muy autoritaria

¨ _Para que me debo de disculpar, fue esa bruja quien empezó todo_ ¨ Dijo Moka

¨ _No me interesa, lo que le dijiste a Yukari fue demasiado grosero. Quiero que te disculpes de lo que dijiste de Yukari ahora_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune en tono de regaño

¨ _Ha ha te han regañado, quisiera grabar este momento _¨ Dijo Kurumu de manera burlona

¨ _Tú también Kurumu tú te tienes que disculparte_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mirando de manera fulminante a Kurumu

¨ Ok, ok me disculpare, perdón si fui muy dura ¨ Responde Kurumu muy intimidada de Tsukune

¨ _Yo no me tengo que disculpar, ni mucho menos de seres inferiores como las brujas_ ¨ Dijo Moka de manera muy arrogante

¨ _Moka_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras mira de forma fulminante a Moka

¨ _Esta bien, por esta vez cederé_ ¨ Dijo Moka al suspirar de resignación ¨ _¿Me pregunto cómo hace Tsukune para que diga este tipo de cosas? _¨ Pensó Moka

Tsukune junto a Moka y Kurumu van en camino en donde fue Yukari

* * *

En el bosque a las afueras de la academia se puede ver a Yukari corriendo hasta parar en frente de un árbol

¨ _Siempre es lo mismo, siempre me tienen que juzgar porqué soy una bruja ¨_ Dijo Yukari en voz alta y con mucho resentimiento ¨ _En especial esa vampiresa llamada Moka, cree que por pertenecer a una raza clase S tiene todo el derecho de menospreciar a los demás. Ya vera que tarde o temprano le hare tragar sus palabras _¨ Pensó al recordar lo que le dijo Moka

¨ _Vaya con que estas aquí niña_ ¨ Dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos

Yukari se da la vuelta para ver que llegaron los 3 chicos que la molestaron en la mañana

¨ _Son ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú aquí exactamente? No sabes que esta contra las reglas salirse de la academia sin el más debido permiso_ ¨ Responde el presidente de la clase

¨ _¿Y acaso ustedes no están rompiendo también las reglas al estar aquí?_ ¨ Insinúa Yukari

¨ _No te pases de lista mocosa malcriada, a diferencia de ti nosotros tenemos un honrado puesto que nos da el privilegio de salir de la academia si es necesario_ ¨ Responde el chico de cabello corto

¨ _Por lo que para tu seguridad niñita no nos vuelvas a comparar con alguien que no respeta las reglas como tu_ ¨ Responde de manera muy arrogante el chico obeso

¨ _Puesto honrado un bledo, solo son unos envidiosos que al tener ese puesto de presidente se creen los amos y señores, pero la verdad es que ustedes son solo unos incompetentes que solo sirven para que la gente diga pestes de ustedes _¨ Dijo Yukari de manera altanera mientras saca la lengua en señal de burla

¨ _Miserable bruja, ahora te daremos una lección que nunca olvidaras en todo tu condenada existencia_ ¨ Exclama muy molesto el presidente de la clase

El presidente de la clase junto a los otro 2 chicos comienzan a transformarse revelando en si sus verdaderas formas en donde su piel se vuelve escamosa, les salen una gran cola de reptil, las mano se agrandan saliendo filosas garras, los ojos cambian de forma volviéndose de reptil como también en la boca los dientes se agrandan y haciéndose más filosos como los de un cocodrilo. Al final se ve claramente que la verdadera forma de los 3 no era más que hombres lagartos

¨ _Ahora sufrirás tu merecido castigo mocosa ¡Tras ella!_ ¨ Exclama el presidente de la clase en su forma de lagarto

Yukari comienza a correr mientras es perseguida por los hombres lagarto y saca su varita mágica para hacer que caigan 3 cubetas de metal encima de los hombres lagarto y estos caen al suelo con un notorio chichón en la cabeza

¨ _Hahahaha lo ven, son unos incompetentes como lo dije hahahaha_ ¨ Dijo Yukari mientras se ríe descaradamente de la desgracia de los hombres lagartos

Los hombres lagartos se levantan muy furiosos y deciden entre los 3 lanzarse para atacar a Yukari, pero en ese mismo instante aparecen Moka y Kurumu que atacan a los hombres lagartos lanzándolos un poco lejos a la vez que rescatan a Yukari

¨ _¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari sorprendida a ver a Moka y a Kurumu

¨ _Vinimos a disculparnos a eso fue_ ¨ Responde Moka

¨ _Perdón si fuimos muy duras, aunque no teníamos ideas de que estos lagartos te perseguían_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu al ver a los hombres lagartos

¨ _¿Estas bien Yukari?_ ¨ Pregunta amablemente Tsukune estando detrás de Yukari

¨ _Tsukune ¿Cómo fue que supiste que estaba aquí?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _Digamos que vi a esos 3 hombres lagartos seguirte y supuse que algo así pasaría, aparte que le pedí a ellas que se disculparan de lo que paso_ ¨ Explica Tsukune

¨ _Ah ya veo, gracias Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo Yukari muy agradecida

¨ _¡Malditos! ¿¡Quien los llamo para que vengan!? _¨ Exclama molesto el presidente de la clase

¨ _¿Quieren pelea? Con mucho gusto les daremos pelea_ ¨ Dijo Moka con mucha confianza

¨ _Ustedes no nos asustan, somos nosotros contra todos ustedes. No tienen oportunidad alguna_ ¨ Responde uno de los hombres lagartos muy arrogantemente

¨ _No me hagan reír, ustedes lagartijas son clase B y yo soy una clase S, con eso digo que aunque sean 3 no me podrán derrotar ni en mil años seres inferiores _¨ Dijo Moka con arrogancia

¨ _Veo que a ella le gusta pelea, mejor le dejo todo a ella e hago que no vi nada y todos felices_ ¨ Pensó Kurumu al ver la ganas de pelear de parte de Moka

Moka aprieta los puños lista para pelear hasta que…

¨ _Moka por favor detente_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de forma calmada

¨ _¿Por qué Tsukune? ¿Acaso no vez que quiero divertirme un poco?_ ¨ Insinúa Moka

¨ _Quiero que vayas con Kurumu y con Yukari a la academia. Yo me encargare de estos 3 abusivos yo solo_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _¿Hablas en serio Tsukune? Son 3 contra uno ¿De seguro puedes contra ellos?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu preocupada

¨ _Hablo en serio Kurumu, ahora por favor les recomiendo que se marchen lo antes posible por su seguridad ¿No querrán ver lo que va a pasar o no?_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukne que da una bizarra mezcla entre mirada alegre e inocente con una sombra que refleja una mirada siniestra

Las chicas le hacen caso a Tsukune mas Moka y Kurumu que siente que algo muy malo esta por ocurrir

¨ _Ya se fueron, ahora ya no hay quién interrumpa mi momento de diversión_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera divertida

¨ _Tu Tsukune Aono pagarás por tus crímenes_ ¨ Dijo el presidente de la clase de manera acusadora

¨ _¿Cuáles crímenes? Si no he hecho nada malo... aún_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨_ No te pases de listo, hemos tenido informes de que se le ha visto salirse de la academia sin permiso alguno, desorden público en los dormitorios de chicos y el más sonado de ti, agresión a los demás estudiantes en varios horarios _¨ Explica de manera acusadora uno de los hombres lagartos

¨ _Si de agresión se refiere, lo peor que pudiste haber hecho fue agresión a mí y eso es imperdonable. Ahora prepárate para que recibas tu castigo _¨ Dijo con mucha molestia el presidente de la clase

¨ _Hehehe parece que están hablando demasiado y parece que necesitan ser silenciados _¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera sombría

¨_ ¡Silenciados! El único que va a ser silenciado serás tú _¨ Exclamo molesto el presidente de la clase

¨ _Veamos si es que pueden, montón de lagartijas insignificantes_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera burlona

¨ _¡Tras el! _¨ Exclama el presidente de la clase mientras él y los demás hombres lagartos se lanzan a atacar a Tsukune y este se queda parado hasta que ...

¨ _HMmmmmph _¨ Gime de dolor el presidente de la clase estando en el suelo y al cubrirse la nariz después de sufrir un terrible codazo por parte de Tsukune

¨ _Hay lo siento me pase_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera infantil como sarcástica

¨ _¡Presidente! ¡Maldito vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste! _¨ Exclama furioso uno de los hombres lagarto al ver el daño que sufrió el presidente e se lanza a atacar y... ¨ _Uuooohhh_ ¨ Grita de dolor al recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Tsukune en el estómago y seguidamente le da una serie de 10 golpes en la cara, luego le agarra la cabeza para darle 7 rodillazos y finalmente da un salto para dar una fuerte patada que lo lanza directo hacia un árbol dejándolo inconsciente

¨ _Fiuff... Un combo de 18 golpes. Necesito romper ese record de 24 golpes_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras voltea a ver al otro hombre lagarto que lo mira temblando de terror y comienza a huir despavorido hasta que Tsukune le agarra su cola

¨ _No por favor, ten piedad conmigo_ ¨ Dijo el hombre lagarto bastante aterrado al ver la mirada psicótica de Tsukune

¨_ ¿Piedad? ¿Qué es eso o con que se puede comer? _¨ Pregunta de manera sarcástica Tsukune, como también aparentando ignorar lo que significa piedad

Tsukune comienza a usar la cola del hombre lagarto como látigo y lo tira hacia un árbol, seguido de otro árbol y repite el procedimiento como unas 12 veces e decide lanzarlo al aire para darle una serie de 11 golpes consecutivos para al final rematar con una fuerte patada en la nuca

¨ _Listo hice como 24 golpes. Uno más y ya habré terminado el record_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune con mucha satisfacción

El presidente de la clase se recompone del golpe que recibió y al levantarse ve el terrible estado de sus compañeros, mira a Tsukune con mucho odio

¨ _Eres un maldito desgraciado. Una vez que reporte esto estarás en serios problemas, estaré muy ansioso al ver que cara pondrás cuando le diga a… ah.. aah… aaahh…_ ¨ Antes de que el presidente de la clase siguiera hablando, de repente su cuello es apretando de manera misteriosa como lo estuvieran estrangulando alguien invisible

¨ _¿Qué ibas a hacer que exactamente? Te recomiendo que no le digas a nadie de que esto paso en primer lugar o si no conocerás algo mucho peor que el mismo infierno_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera calmada y sombría a la vez como también empuña la mano derecha e se acerca al presidente de la clase que lo mira con mucho terror, más cuando de alguna manera no puede moverme por más que quiera

A continuación Tsukune propina un golpe de gancho al presidente de la clase dejándolo suspendido en el aire y seguidamente comienza a dar una ráfaga de múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo como de 20 golpes y finaliza con un fuerte golpe directo al estómago lanzándolo lejos, da un gran salto hacia donde cayó aterrizando encima de el para darle una serie de terribles pisadas por todo el cuerpo y finaliza dando otro salto para aterrizar de manera salvaje encima del presidente la clase destrozándole por completo los huesos de la columna vertebral dejándolo inconsciente y totalmente destrozado

¨ _¡UUUULTRRAAAAA COOOOMBOOOO!_ ¨ Grita Tsukune con mucho entusiasmo al hacer una combinación de 50 golpes consecutivos ¨ _Al final estos juguetes no duraron un carajo_ ¨ Pensó al ver el estado de los 3 hombres lagartos

* * *

1 Hora después en el interior de la academia se pueden ver a Moka, Kurumu y Yukari a la espera de Tsukune

¨ _¿Me pregunto si el estará bien?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari muy preocupada

¨ _Yo también me pregunto si estará bien, digo eran 3 hombres lagartos_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu preocupada

¨ _Lo está, si dijo que iba a encargarse de esos 3 el solo con mucha confianza entonces significa que puede, no veo la necesidad de preocuparse_ ¨ Dijo Moka bastante calmada

¨ _Ya volví_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune alegremente al abrir la puerta en donde están las chicas

¨ _¡Volviste Tsukune! ¿Estás? ¿Esos 3 te hicieron daño?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _Estoy bien, esos 3 no me pudieron hacer nada hasta diría que ni si quiera sude para hacerles en frente_ ¨ Explica Tsukune

¨ _¿De verdad Tsukune? ¿Y qué raza eres?_ ¨ Pregunta Kurumu con mucha curiosidad

¨ _Lo siento pero son reglas de la academia o se les olvida que está prohibido revelar la verdadera forma de cada estudiante, por lo que no puedo decirles lo que soy_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

¨ _Hay por favor Tsukune, no seas melodramático, ni que fuese para tanto. Sabes de que soy una vampiresa y que la vaca de pelo azul es una súcubo o que esta es una bruja ¿Qué tanto quieres ocultar tu verdadera forma Tsukune?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka con mucha impaciencia

¨ _Oye cuida tus palabras. Eh Tsukune ¿No te molesta que yo sea una súcubo? _¨ Pregunta Kurumu con ternura

¨ _En realidad no Kurumu, diría que hasta te vez linda con esas alas y la cola_ ¨ Responde Tsukune de manera honesta

¨ _Gracias Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu sonrojada

¨ _Entonces si no te molesta saber lo que somos ¿Podrías decirnos cuál es tu verdadera forma?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka

¨ _Absolutamente no_ ¨ Responde Tsukune amablemente haciendo que las chicas se caigan estilo anime

¨ _Cambiando de tema, Tsukune ¿Crees que para mañana tengamos una cita?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari muy entusiasmada

¨ _¿Una cita? ¿A qué se debe eso?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _No te acuerdas que en la cafetería te declare mi amor por ti Tsukune, y como novios que somos deberíamos estar muy unidos_ ¨ Dijo Yukari muy alegremente ignorando que Moka y Kurumu la miran con aura asesina

¨ _Hablando de eso, no sé cómo explicártelo Yukari. Pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta ¨_ Dijo Tsukune con pena

¨ _¿Por qué Tsukune?_ ¨ Pregunta Yukari

¨ _Es que eres muy joven para este tipo de cosas, aparte que si nos vez diciendo que somos novios podríamos meternos en muchos problemas y por último el amor es un sentimiento muy delicado para que lo tome a la ligera, a lo que me refiero es que puede que me tengas un gran aprecio Yukari, pero yo no tengo ese mismo tipo de aprecio hacia ti y odiaría con toda el alma jugar con los sentimientos de alguien inocente, espero que me entiendas Yukari_ ¨ Explica Tsukune

¨ _Entiendo Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo Yukari con cierta melancolía

¨ _No te pongas triste ¿Si quieres, puedes que seamos amigos? ¿Qué te parece? Digo de una amistad puede nacer muchas cosas ¿No lo crees?_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukune con mucho optimismo

¨ _Normalmente muchos romances en las películas inician como una amistad y terminan en algo más_ ¨ Pensó Yukari al procesar lo que le dijo Tsukune ¨ _Esta bien Tsukune, seremos amigos después de todo _¨ Dijo con mucha alegría

¨ _¿Oye Tsukune? ¿Crees que pueda ser tu amiga? _¨ Pregunta Kurumu

¨ _Bueno, viendo las circunstancias hare una excepción, por lo que es un si_ ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _Gracias Tsukune, si soy tu amiga significa que también lo soy de ti Yukari_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu mientras ve a Yukari de manera alegre

¨ _Dije que quiero ser amiga de Tsukune, no tengo interés en ser amiga de vacas lecheras que no tienen cerebro_ ¨ Responde Yukari de manera cortante

¨ _Condenada mocosa, una vez que le ponga las manos encima le hare pagar por sus palabras ¨ _Pensó Kurumu al dar una mueca de disgusto

¨ _Ustedes quédense con sus cursilerías, yo me voy de aquí_ ¨ Dijo Moka con mucha arrogancia

¨ _Vete si quieres, no creo que a Tsukune ni a Yukari le interese ser amigos de una amargada como tú. Por lo que significa que yo gane hahahaha _¨ Dijo Kurumu mientras se reía como si hubiera ganado un trofeo

¨ _¿Qué ganaste Kurumu?_ ¨ Pregunto Tsukune con severa duda

¨ _Perdón solo decía, pero me alegra ser tu amiga Tsukune_ ¨ Dijo Kurumu un poco nerviosa y sin dudarlo se lanza a abrazar a Tsukune con mucho cariño y estrujando sus pechos

Moka al ver lo que hace Kurumu se pone celosa y rápidamente se lanza a abrazar a Tsukune

¨ _He cambiado de opinión, yo también soy amiga de Tsukune y es un hecho que yo tengo una relación más profunda ¿No es así Tsukune?_ ¨ Pregunta Moka con mucha insistencia

¨ _¿Qué chica tan extraña? ¿Primero quiere pelear conmigo por haberla humillado y ahora me quiere como su amigo?_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune sorprendido ante la actitud de Moka

¨ Hmmm no es justo yo también quiero abrazar a Tsukune ¨ Dijo Yukari con notorios celos y hace lo mismo que las demás en lanzarse a abrazar a Tsukune

¨ _Por favor chicas no exageren, hay mucho amor por compartir y puede que para mañana hagamos muchas cosas juntos_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune entre risas al ver el afecto de las 3 hacia el ¨ _Carajo ¿Creo que no debí abrir la puta boca?_ ¨ Pensó internamente con notoria molestia

Mientras las chicas siguen apegadas a Tsukune en una muy afectuosa muestra de amistada este intenta moverse y por error se tropieza cayendo junto a las chicas

¨ _Grr… Todo esto es su culpa, Tsukune no se hubiera tropezado si ustedes no estuvieran pegadas_ ¨ Insinúa muy molesta Kurumu tras el golpe que recibió

¨ _¿¡Mi culpa!? SI tú eras la que más se pegaba a Tsukune vaca lechera_ ¨ Responde Moka con mucha molestia

¨ _Mejor dicho ustedes eran las que estaban demasiado pegadas, si se hubieran apartado de seguro esto no hubiera pasado_ ¨ Insinúa Yukari bastante molesta

Mientras que Moka, Kurumu y Yukari discuten entre ellas en decir de quien tuvo la culpa, Tsukune por su parte solo tenía un pensamiento en mente

¨ _El coño de la madre con estas 3 no joda_ ¨ Pensó Tsukune internamente con mucha molestia al ver como las 3 discuten entre si

Tal parece que nuestro joven caballero de Cáncer acaba de forjar una curiosa como bizarra amistad con 3 chicas al mismo tiempo. O sea que puto suertudo es nuestro amable y bondadoso caballero de Cáncer (Nótese el sarcasmo)

**Fin del Día 3**

* * *

Especial: El Salón de Oro con Tsukune de Cáncer

En un salón de clases sin nadie en los asientos se ve a Tsukune en su uniforme de la Academia Youkai en frente del salón pero en el antebrazo se una insignia que dice ¨Presidente de oro¨

¨ _Hola amigos y estudiantes e maestros de la Academia Youkai les habla Tsukune Aono presidente de esta genial clase, para hoy invitaremos a unos invitados especiales que nos harán compañía el día de hoy_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune mientras se expresa con mucha alegría y comienza a mirar la puerta del salón ¨ _Pasen al salón Allen Walker, Evangeline McDowell y Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez_ ¨ Llama a los invitados del momento

Pasan al salón al caballero de Sagitario Allen Walker, la doncella de Escorpion Evangeline McDowell y el caballero de Leo Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez e cada uno se sienta en sus respectivos asientos

¨ _Muy buenas ¿Qué opinan de lo que paso hoy? ¿Alguna pregunta en particular? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Yo opino que eres un maldito suertudo Tsukune _¨ Responde Allen con severa molestia

¨ _¿Y eso a que se debe Allen?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _¡No te hagas el inocente Tsukune! Tú tienes tu propio harem y eso no es justo, porque a ti y a mí no_ ¨ Exclama Allen molesto

¨ _De nuevo no entiendo a lo que te refieres Allen y menos no tengo idea de harems_ ¨ Responde Tsukune

¨ _Por dios Tsukune tienes de ''Amigas" a una Tsundere a una chica de grandes tetas y a una lolita ¿No te das cuenta que me estas robando mi mayor fantasía?_ ¨ Insinúa Allen con mucha envidia

¨_ Si, si lo que digas ¿Tienes algo que opinar Evangeline? _¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _Solo puedo decir que esas amigas tuyas parecen agradables en especial esa bruja de nombre Yukari_ ¨ Responde Evangeline de manera estoica

¨ _Muchas gracias Evangeline ¿Grimmjow tienes algo que decir?_ ¨ Pregunta Tsukune

¨ _En primer lugar no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me convenciste para que viniera aquí a perder el tiempo como un pendejo y segundo no entiendo que le ven esas 3 pendejas en ti, si ni si quiera tienes algo que les pueda ser de su agrado e tercero y ultima me quiero irme de aquí_ ¨ Responde Grimmjow con mal humor

¨ _Ok Grimmjow entiendo tu punto ¿Y si quieres puedes unirte al bando de los envidiosos sin razón aparente como Allen?_ ¨ Insinúa Tsukune

¨ _Ha ha que cagado, ni que fuera como Allen_ ¨ Responde Grimmjow de manera sarcástica

¨_ Te advierto Tsukune Aono de Cáncer que una vez que me vaya de aquí tendré mi propio harem de chicas bonitas que me van a adorar como a su rey y será mil veces mejor que el de Rito de Aries o el de Ichika de Capricornio. Mi harem estará conformada de 30 chicas, no será de 50. No espera, será de 100 chicas, 100 hermosas chicas estará conformado mi harem que me adoraran como su único e importante amor ¿Quieres formar parte de mi harem Evangeline? _¨ Pregunta muy entusiasmado Allen

¨ _Jodete Allen, ni loca formare parte de tu harem imaginario _¨ Responde Evangeline de manera cortante

¨ _Descuida Evangeline deja que Allen viva en su mundo que se cree el rey por ser Sagitario y el más cercano a Atenea_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune de manera sarcástica

¨ _¿Esta mierda ya término? Que me quiero irme ya coño_ ¨ Pregunta Grimmjow

¨ _Si no tienen más preguntas que hacer entonces demos esto por terminado, por lo que les pido que le digan adiós al público_ ¨ Dijo Tsukune

A continuación Evangeline, Allen y Grimmjow junto a Tsukune se ponen al frente del salón para despedirse del público

¨ _¡Adiós!_ ¨ Exclama Evangeline y Allen de manera sincronizada ¨ _Adiós amigos que les vayan_ ¨ Se despide Tsukune de manera alegre ¨ _Váyanse a la puta que los pario, esta mierda es de lo más estúpido que he visto en toda mi vida_¨ Dijo Grimmjow de manera vulgar mientras se dirige a la puerta del salón

Fin del especial del Salón de oro

* * *

**Notas del autor: He vuelto perras y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto a ustedes como a mí **

**Durante el capítulo hemos visto como Moka y Kurumu se pelean entre ellas en plan de tener a Tsukune para sus propios intereses como también se nos une una nueva chica al grupo de nombre Yukari Sendo la brujita que muestra de manera sincera su amor hacia Tsukune pero este se las ingenia para que solo sea una amistad y cosa que Moka e Kurumu no desaprovecharon para tener ventaja, donde al final se resume que ¿Todas se hicieron amigas porque si? O simplemente lo hicieron para sacar provecho de la situación y para nuestro Tsukune de Cancer puede que para el final le sea lo peor que le pudo haber pasado **

**¿Podrá Tsukune mantener a salvo el hecho que es el único humano en una academia repleta de monstruos que lo pueden matar? Aunque técnicamente él puede matar a todos ellos sin si quiera esforzarse por lo que sería al revés **

**¿Sera una buena señal la amistad de Tsukune con Moka, Kurumu y Yukari? ¿Y que pasara si ellas logran enterarse de que Tsukune es un humano? **

**¿Tsukune buscara nuevas formas de divertirse en la academia o se aburrirá y se tele transportara a donde quiera que vaya?**

**Muchas más preguntas para el siguiente capitulo **

**Ahora pasemos por las votaciones de ver quien será la pareja ideal de Tsukune de Cáncer entre las doncellas Rias Gremony de Piscis, Erza Scarlet de Libra, Evangeline McDowell de Escorpión, Hao Asakura de Virgo y Naruko Uzumaki de Géminis**

**Primero pasemos con Rías que tiene alrededor de 9 votos, luego están Erza con 4 votos también e igualmente Evangeline tiene 3 votos, parece que nadie quiere a Hao al grado que solo tiene 0 votos pero suerte Hao que sé que hay usuarios que votaran por ti, por ultimo esta Naruko que tiene 2 votos estando estancada en los votos al parecer. Todo indica que todo el mundo quiere que Rías Gremony de Piscis va sea la pareja ideal de nuestro Tsukune de Cáncer **

**Recuerden dar sus votos en los reviews si quieren o creen con cuál de las doncellas mencionadas es la pareja ideal para nuestro amado Tsukune de Cáncer **

**Rías Gremony: Doncella de Piscis **

**Evangeline McDowell: Doncella de Escorpión **

**Erza Scarlet: Doncella de Libra**

**Hao Asakura: Doncella de Virgo**

**Naruko Uzumaki: Doncella de Géminis**

**Eso es todo por ahora, una cosa muy importante si quieren que continúe con este fic por favor decírmelo en los reviews o por PM y se los pido porque me costó un huevo escribir este fic y muchos más así que si de verdad quieren que continúe por favor dejar review si es mucho pedir. No quiero excusas de que ¨Pero Roy4 no puedo dar review porque no estoy suscripto a FanFicction y no tengo cuenta ni soy escritor¨ A mí eso me vale mierda además tengas cuenta o no, no es un impedimento para dejar opiniones porque igualmente se puede comentar sin tener cuenta por lo que los que no tienen cuentan en no tienen excusas para nada, aunque claro están los mensajes privados o PM que para eso se necesita cuenta pero igualmente pueden dejar su opinión como sus ideas de cómo quieren que sean los demás capítulos como los votos y sugerencias ya mencionados **

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
